Die Schlacht ist vorbei
by Bellatrix22
Summary: Auf den Schlossgründen Hogwarts tobte ein erbitterter Kampf, mit außergewöhnlicher Hilfe gelang es Harry diesen Kampf zugewinnen, doch kein Kampf ohne Verluste. Wie geht es weiter, wenn Lord Voldemort nicht mehr da ist? Wird Harry seinen Frieden finden?
1. Chapter 1

**1.Kapitel**

_**Nach der Schlacht**_

Er hatte den Blick starr auf das Schloss gerichtet. Die Last in seinen Armen war schwerer, als Harry es für möglich gehalten hatte. Seine Beine drohten einzuknicken, sein Körper brannte. Das Mädchen, welches Harry trug, zitterte. Harry wusste nicht, von welchen Flüchen sie getroffen wurde, aber er wusste, dass sie schnell Hilfe benötigte. Er spürte, wie Ihre Muskeln erneut anfingen, sich zu verkrampfen. Und schon schüttelte sich der kleine Körper des Mädchens. „Sie war höchstens 15 Jahre alt", dachte Harry. Sie war ganz zufällig in das Kampfgeschehen hineingeraten.

Am helllichten Tage hatte Voldemort, mit seiner Armee aus Todessern, die Schule für Zauberei angegriffen.

Nun dämmerte es, der Tag ging über zur Nacht.

Der Kampf tobte fast den ganzen Tag lang und als es endete breitete sich eine ohrenbetäubende Stille über dem Schlachtfeld aus.

Man sah Zauberer mitten im Kampf in sich zusammen sinken, wie wiederum andere auf die erschöpften, im niedergetretenem Gras liegenden Zauberer zugingen, ihnen die Hand reichten und ihnen auf die Beine halfen.

Nun verließen sie die Schlossgründe, auf denen der Kampf stattgefunden hatte. Viele der Überlebenden wandten sich dem Schloß zu, einige Auroren und Ordensmitglieder nahmen die Hand ihrer verletzten Freunde und Kollegen und disapparierten von dem Schlachtfeld. Andere disapparierten, die Leichen von bekannten oder befreundeten Zauberern an sich gedrückt, um sie zu ihren Familien zu bringen.

Harrys erster Gedanke war es, das Schlachtfeld nach seinen Freunden und den Mitgliedern von Dumbledores Armee abzusuchen. Doch neben Ihm lag dieses Mädchen, es schien unsagbare Schmerzen zu haben und er wiederstand dem Wunsch seine Freunde zu suchen, hob die Kleine auf und trug sie Richtung Schloß.

Nebel hingen über den verwüsteten Schlossgründen. Von Hagrids einstmals gemütlicher Hütte standen nur noch die Grundmauern.

Harry spürte kaum mehr seine Beine, seine rechte Schulter bereitete ihm Höllenqualen und er hatte das Gefühl seine Eingeweide würden brennen. Er hatte mehrfach den Cruciatus-Fluch abbekommen und genauso oft hatte er ihn Todessern auf den Hals gejagt. Die Bilder der Schlacht rasten immer wieder aufs Neue durch seine Gedanken. Er hatte Menschen getötet und gesehen wie Menschen die er mochte getötet wurden. Bei diesen Gedanken schreckte er zusammen. Er fühlte nichts, nur das Brennen seiner Eingeweide. Die Gedanken an die Schlacht ließen ihn kalt.

Er schleppte sich immer weiter, schon erkannte er die Lichter vom Schloß und sah wie viele Leute vor dem Portal hin und her liefen. Harry hoffte nur, dass vor dem Schlossportal nicht auch noch eine Schlacht tobte.

Voldemort schien vernichtet zu sein, aber nicht etwa durch Harrys Hand. Es war ein außergewöhnlicher Kampf. Der dunkle Lord hatte sich den falschen Ort ausgesucht, um die größte Schlacht in seiner bisherigen Zeit als Herrscher der schwarzen Magie zu schlagen. Es hätte genügt, wenn er sich nur ein einziges Mal „_Die Geschichte von Hogwarts_" durchgelesen hätte. Auf Ländereien, den Schlossgründen und dem Schloss selbst liegen mächtige Schutzzauber, die von keinen anderen als Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw ausgesprochen wurden. So sah sich Voldemort in der heutigen Schlacht nicht Harry gegenüber, sondern den Gründern Hogwarts selbst. Als Voldemort geschlagen war, regnete es rote, gelbe und blaue Funken über dem Feld und es breitete sich ein Gefühl von Frieden und Freiheit in den Kämpfenden aus.

Die Todesser disapparierten eilends vom Schlossgelände; ihre gefallenen Freunde und Kameraden ließen sie einfach liegen.

Durch diesen Kampf wurden sämtliche Schutzzauber, die über dem Schloß und dessen Ländereien lagen aufgehoben. Hogwarts sollte als Zuflucht dienen, als ein sicherer Ort für jede Hexe und jeden Zauberer. Durch den vielen Hass und die vielen Morde, die heute auf Hogwarts geschehen waren, lösten sich sämtliche Zauberbanne auf und dies ermöglichte den Zauberern und Hexen zu apparieren und disapparieren.

Als Harry fast das Schlossportal erreicht hatte, hörte er hinter sich eine schwache Stimme. „Harry? Harry, bist Du das?"

Harry drehte sich um, im Dämmerlicht konnte er nur Umrisse erkennen, zumal auch seine Brille sehr schmutzig und die Gläser gesprungen waren. Er konnte erkennen, das sich eine große, kräftige Gestalt auf eine kleinere, zartere Gestalt stützte und kaum mehr bei Bewusstsein zu sein schien.

„Harry...", schluchzte die Stimme. In Harrys Ohren rauschte es, er hatte das Gefühl zu Schwanken. Neben dem ungleichen Paar erschien eine weitere Person aus dem Nebel, sie war um einiges größer und umfasste den Verwundeten um die Taille. Sie bewegten sich langsam vorwärts und standen nun fast vor Harry.

Harrys Atem ging schnell und flach, in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Seine Knie drohten nachzugeben, als neben ihm eine weitere Gestalt zum Vorschein kam und ihn stützte. Er drehte den Kopf leicht in die Richtung der Person neben ihm und erkannte Mr. Weasley.

„Mein Gott, Ihr lebt, ihr lebt alle.", Mr. Weasleys Stimme war nur ein Krächzen.

Harry drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, in der er die drei anderen Personen vermutete. Nun erkannte er, wer dort so schemenhaft vor ihm stand. Dort stand Remus Lupin, gestützt von Ron und Hermine.

Sie hatten den Kampf überlebt.

Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und spürte wie endlich wieder etwas Kraft durch seinen Körper strömte. Seine Freunde lebten! Langsam bewegte sich die kleine Gruppe weiter. Immer mehr Zauberer schoben sich langsam den kurzen, aber steilen Weg zum Schloss hinauf. Die Meisten stützten Verwundete.

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf eine zusammen gekauerte Person am Wegrand gelenkt. Es war Neville Longbottom, er hatte die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und klapperte unkontrollierbar mit den Zähnen. Harry machte Mr. Weasley auf Neville aufmerksam.

Mr. Weasley beugte sich zu Neville hinunter und legte seinen Arm um ihn. „Komm, mein Junge, es ist vorbei. Wir gehen zusammen zum Schloß." Völlig apathisch ließ Neville sich von Mr. Weasley aufhelfen.

Vor dem Schlossportal saßen viele Schüler. Einige hielten sich weinend, eng umschlungen, andere gingen rastlos auf und ab. Harry und seine Gefährten stiegen schwerfällig die Stufen zum Eingang des Schlosses empor.

Hier herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Schüler, Lehrer und Mitglieder des Ordens liefen durcheinander. Namen wurden gerufen.

Neben ihnen stieß eine Frau einen spitzen Schrei aus. „Oh, Oh Du liebe Zeit. Arthur, Ihr seid hier. Dem Himmel sei Dank, ich dachte ich würde Euch nie wieder sehen.", Mrs. Weasley bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Gedränge und schloss sie nacheinander alle in die Arme. „Molly, Dir geht es gut. Ich bin so froh. Aber wir haben Verletzte. Remus hat es schwer erwischt und das Mädchen scheint in sehr schlechter Verfassung zu sein."

Harry wollte sich einfach nur irgendwo hinsetzen, den Kopf an eine Wand lehnen und die Augen schließen. Er wollte Ruhe.

„Kommt in die Große Halle. Dort wurde eine Krankenstation eingerichtet. Harry, mein lieber Junge, lass Arthur das Mädchen tragen. Du fällst ja gleich um."

Neben Ihnen standen plötzlich zwei Zauberer, die Harry flüchtig aus dem Orden kannte. Einer von ihnen nahm Harry den inzwischen leblosen Körper des Mädchens ab; die Kleine war ohnmächtig geworden, während der andere Zauberer mit Hilfe von Mr. Weasley Remus Lupin stützte.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville folgten den erwachsenen Zauberern in die Große Halle. Dort hatte man in Windeseile mehrere Dutzend Betten aufgestellt und unglaublich viele Heiler liefen zwischen den Bettreihen umher.

Harry, Ron, Neville und Hermine setzten sich in eine ruhige Ecke. Niemand konnte etwas sagen. Hermine schluchzte und ein Gemisch aus Tränen und Blut liefen über ihre Wangen. Sie hatte eine Platzwunde direkt über dem rechten Auge und versuchte sich mit dem Saum ihres zerrissenem Umhangs das Blut aus dem Auge zu wischen.

Ron hatte einen langen Schnitt am Bein schien aber ansonsten unverletzt.

Neville zitterte noch immer am ganzen Körper und Harry hoffte im Stillen, dass er doch endlich aufhören sollte, mit den Zähnen zu klappern.

Neville blickte Harry unverwandt, mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen an. „S..Sie...Sie h..hh..hat es ..es .. m..mi..mit mir auch machen wollen," Neville konnte kaum sprechen, „Sie sagte, dass sie mir zeigen will wie es für meine Eltern war." Hermine schluchzte laut auf. Ron und Harry warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu.

„Neville, wer hat was gemacht?" Harrys Stimme klang ungeduldiger, als er es beabsichtigte. „D..Da...Dann hat sie...Luna wollte mir helfen... aber.. sie.. Sie hat den Avada Kedavra ..." Nevilles Stimme versagte. Hermine hatte den Kopf auf Ihre Knie gelegt und schaute Neville an, während ihr ein Strom von Tränen übers Gesicht lief, „Es war Bellatrix Lestrange, oder Neville? Hat Sie Luna getötet?"

Nevilles Zähne schlugen noch heftiger aufeinander und er wippte mit dem Oberkörper vor und zurück.

„Neville," Hermine legte ihre Hand auf Nevilles Arm," hat sie dir den Cruciatus-Fluch auf den Hals gejagt?"

Neville nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. „J..ja..aber nicht lange, dann kam Professor Lupin und wollte sie entwaffnen, glaub ich. Aber sie war schneller und hat Crucio gerufen und dann lag er am Boden und schrie und ich wusste nicht was ich machen soll. Ich hab eine Hand in meine Hosentasche gesteckt, ich weiß nicht warum, aber darin fand ich eines von den Kaugummipapieren, die mir meine Mutter immer schenkt. Und ich war mit einem mal so wütend und sie hat mich nicht mehr beachtet und da habe ich... ich habe.." Nevilles Körper zuckte unkontrolliert.

„Dann hast du sie getötet, nicht wahr Neville?", sagte Harry sehr leise, ohne jedwedes Zittern in der Stimme.

Neville wippte wieder mit dem Oberkörper vor und zurück. Hermine schloss die Augen und ein klägliches wimmern drang aus Ihrer Kehle.

Ron schaute mit leerem Blick an irgendeinen Punkt an der Decke, „Ich habe Ginny verloren. Sie war die ganze Zeit bei mir, wir haben einander Rückendeckung gegeben, aber plötzlich war sie weg.", murmelte Ron mit tonloser Stimme.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.Kapitel**

**_Lucius letzte Chance_**

Harry lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er starrte Ron an, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen.

Langsam erhob Harry sich und stolperte aus der Großen Halle. Er ging durch das Schlossportal in Richtung des nunmehr verlassenen Schlachtfelds. Er würde nicht eher wieder zu den anderen gehen, bis er Ginny gefunden hatte.

Es war stockfinster, ein eisiger Wind ließ Harry frösteln. Er zog seinen Umhang enger um seinen Körper. Immer wieder stolperte Harry; doch er sah sich nicht um, er wollte nicht wissen, worüber er stolperte.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, seit er die warme Große Halle und die schützenden Wände des Schlosses verlassen hatte. Von Ginny fehlte jede Spur.

In seinen gedankenleeren Kopf drang plötzlich eine Melodie, so schön und sanft, so voller Trost, dass Harry stehen blieb, bevor er Ihr folgte. Diese Melodie erfüllte seinen ganzen Körper, sie wärmte ihn und führte ihn auf seiner Suche.

Er wusste, dass es Fawkes der Phönix war, Professor Dumbledors treuer Gefährte.

Harry näherte sich wieder dem Schloss. Er trat durch das Schlossportal und folgte den Gängen. Harry wusste nicht, in welchem Teil des Schlosses er sich grad befand und so ging er immer weiter.

Plötzlich stand er vor einer großen, eichenen Tür. Sie öffnete sich lautlos.

Hinter dieser Tür befand sich ein großer, dunkler Raum, an den Wänden hingen Kerzenhalter die ein dämmriges Licht erzeugten. Ein langer Tisch stand in der Mitte des Raumes.

Am Ende des Tisches stand Ginny. Als sie Harry sah machte sie den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen. Sie wollte ihn warnen, dies war eine Falle. Harry wusste es, noch bevor Ginny ihn anschaute. Fawkes Gesang hatte sich verändert und Harry wusste, dass er und Ginny in diesem Raum nicht allein waren.

Er hatte seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Umhang fest umschlossen, als er hinter sich einen leisen Luftzug spürte.

„Da ist ja der Potterjunge.", sagte eine schmierige Stimme.

Höhnisches Lachen erfüllte den Raum. Harry drehte sich um und stand Auge in Auge mit Lucius Malfoy.

„So Potter, jetzt ist niemand mehr hier, um dir zu Hilfe zu eilen. Nun werde ich vollbringen, was der dunkle Lord begonnen hat. _IMPERIO!_"

Harry fühlte sich wunderbar leicht. Die Gedanken und Erinnerungen die ihn schon seit Jahren quälten waren ihm gleichgültig.

„Nun, Potter, ich möchte, dass du zu der Blutsverräterin dort gehst und sie mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegst."

Harry setzte sich in Bewegung. Er hatte schon mehrfach erfolgreich gegen den Imperius-Fluch angekämpft, aber durch die lange Schlacht und den Nachwirkungen einiger Flüche, die Ihn erwischt hatten, fehlte ihm jetzt die Kraft.

Als er vor Ginny stand rief er „_CRUCIO!" _Ginny fiel zu Boden und schrie.

Als Harry diesen Schrei hörte unterbrach er den Zauber.

„Du sollst sie quälen, Potter, niemand hat gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst."

Harry beugte sich vor und hob den Zauberstab erneut.

Ginny kniete vor ihm. „Harry!" Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, „Harry, ich bin es, Ginny. Tu es nicht. Wehr dich dagegen. Du musst es nicht machen."

In Harrys Kopf arbeitete es, sein Zauberstab zitterte in seiner Hand und Ginny krümmte sich. Harry hatte einen halbherzigen Fluch auf Ginny gejagt, der weniger Schmerzhaft, als der vorangegangene war.

Doch da hörte Harry wieder Fawkes singen, roch Ginnys blumigen Duft und hörte Ihre leise Stimme. Er hatte es geschafft, er war wieder er selbst.

Blitzschnell drehte er sich um, „_Expelliarmus!" _donnerte Harry dem verdutzten Malfoy entgegen und ihm flogen sowohl der Zauberstab Malfoys, als auch der Ginnys entgegen.

Mit gezückten Zauberstäben gingen Harry und Ginny auf Malfoy zu und drängten ihn in eine Ecke.

„Malfoy, Du dreckiger kleiner Aasfresser," Harrys Zorn kannte keine Grenzen mehr, „ Hast Du Ihr etwas angetan? Hast Du sie angefasst?", Harry war rasend vor Wut. Er hatte das Gefühl, Malfoy mit bloßen Händen töten zu können. „Hat er dir was getan, Ginny?" Harrys Gesicht glühte vor Wut und Haß.

„Potter, du dummer Bengel. Was hast Du jetzt mit mir vor? Wirst Du versuchen mir den _Avada Kedavra _anzuhexen? Oder lieber etwas quälen, mit einem ordentlichen Cruciatus? Das wirst Du nicht schaffen, Potter!"

Harry drückte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs an Malfoys Kehle.

Er musste den Zauberstab mit der linken Hand führen, da seine verletzte rechte Schulter ihm schwer zu schaffen machte. Harry trat einen Schritt zurück, neben Ginny, die ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab auf Lucius Malfoy richtete.

„Ginny, mir fehlt allein die Kraft, aber zusammen schaffen wir es ich zähle bis drei und dann erledigen wir Ihn. Eins..."

Doch Ginny ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Für eine Sekunde glaubte Harry, dass auch Ginny mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt wurde. Aber ein Blick in Ihre Augen brachte ihm die Sicherheit, dass sie ganz sie selbst war.

Doch dieser Moment der Unachtsamkeit genügte. Lucius Malfoy schloß seine Hand um Harrys verletzte Schulter, während er mit der anderen Harry einen kräftigen Schlag in den Magen verpasste.

Harry schrie auf, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er sank auf die Knie. Der Zauberstab rutschte aus seiner Hand. Sein Körper schien zu bersten. Er hörte eine Stimme energisch _STUPOR _rufen. Danach wurde es still.

Harry machte sich nun darauf gefasst, dass man ihn erneut angreifen würde. Schritte näherten sich ihm und als ihn jemand an seinem unverletztem Arm berührte, zuckte er zusammen. Doch er entspannte sich wieder, es schien ihm, als wäre er auf einer Blumenwiese, ein Vogel sang eine wunderschöne Melodie und eine liebevolle Stimme sprach zu ihm.

Langsam versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen, er sah alles verschwommen.

„Harry," sagte die liebevolle Stimme, „Harry schau mich an. Komm zu Dir. Wir müssen von hier verschwinden."

Ein Gewicht lastete auf seiner Brust, aber nicht unangenehm, sondern warm und weich. Tröstend viel mehr. Er griff danach und spürte ein weiches Gefieder zwischen seinen Fingern. Harry kam wieder zu sich und sah Ginny neben ihm knien, ihren Zauberstab fest in der Hand. Das Gewicht auf seiner Brust verschwand und Harry richtete sich auf. Ginny reichte ihm seine Brille und er erkannte Fawks, der neben ihm saß und Harry unverwandt aus seinen schimmernden Augen ansah.

„Malfoy...", Harrys Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises Murmeln.

„Es scheint heut einfach nicht Malfoys Tag zu sein," Ginny lächelte, „ Fawkes war plötzlich da und griff Malfoy an. Das war meine Chance, ihm den Schockzauber aufzuhalsen. Aber, Harry, meine Magie ist nicht stark genug. Er kann zwar nicht aufstehen, aber er bewegt sich schon wieder. Wir müssen es zusammen versuchen."

Harry rappelte sich langsam auf und schob seine Brille zurück auf die Nase.

„In Ordnung, Ginny. Erst gemeinsam die Ganzkörperklammerund dann werden wir ihn fesseln. Auf drei. Eins...zwei...drei.. _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" _

Harry beugte sich prüfend über den Körper Malfoys, die Ganzkörperklammer wirkte. Harry schaute zu Ginny und versuchte ihr ein zuversichtliches Grinsen zuschenken,

„Noch einmal gemeinsam. Eins...zwei...drei.. _INCARCERUS_" Helle Seile schossen aus den, auf Malfoy gerichteten Zauberstäben und schnürten seinen Leib fest zusammen. „Ich denke das wärs, Ginny.", Harry ließ sich zu Boden sinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Harry, wir müssen Malfoy zu Professor McGonagall bringen. Du musst verarztet werden, du bist verletzt."

Harry seufzte: „Ginny, wie viel hast du von der Schlacht mitbekommen?"

Ginny sah Harry angstvoll an. „Ich weiß nicht, mir schien es, als hätte ich schon eine Ewigkeit an Rons Seite gekämpft. Aber es war wohl erst früher Nachmittag als Malfoy mich hierher verschleppte. Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert als er mit mir hierher lief. Wüsste ich es nicht besser, so würde ich behaupten er wäre vor etwas geflohen."

Harry nickte langsam. „Ja, das ist er wohl. Ich werde dir alles erzählen, jedenfalls soweit ich es kann. Wir sollten gehen, obwohl ich nicht weiß, wer diesen Kampf überlebt hat. Ob wir Professor McGonagall finden werden, steht in den Sternen." Er stand auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf Malfoy und belegte ihn mit einem Schwebezauber.

„Harry, heißt das Professor McGonagall könnte tot sein?"

Harry nickte nur und wandte sich auf dem dunklen Gang in Richtung Große Halle.

„Ginny, mach uns doch etwas Licht. Es ist stockfinster."

Seine linke Hand, die wieder den Zauberstab führte zitterte stark. Wie es schien entzog dieser Bann ihm jegliche, noch übergebliebenen Kräfte.

Er blieb stehen und ließ Malfoy unsanft auf den Boden fallen. Er brauchte mehrere Pausen, bis sie endlich die Große Halle erreicht hatten.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel**

**_Der vergessene Fluch_**

Ginny und Harry schauten sich zögernd um, doch niemand schien eine Notiz von Ihnen und dem verschnürten Lucius Malfoy zu nehmen. Wieder ließ er Malfoy auf den Boden fallen, so dicht an der Wand, das Malfoy sich heftig den Kopf anstieß.

„Ginny, schau dich um wen du finden kannst. Deine Eltern leben, sie müssen hier irgendwo sein. Sofern sie nicht auch auf der Suche nach dir sind."

Harry lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand. „Ginny, kommst du noch mal?"

Ginny ging langsam auf Harry zu, während dieser Ihr seinen unverletzten Arm entgegen streckte und sie an sich zog. „Herrgott, Ginny, ich hatte solche Angst dich verloren zu haben." Ginny lehnte ihren Kopf an Harrys gesunde Schulter und atmete tief ein.

Sie schienen eine halbe Ewigkeit so dazustehen und es war als würden diese Berührungen die schrecklichen Erinnerungen an den heutigen Tag ein wenig lindern.

Harrys Körper schmerzte, jeder Nerv schien in Flammen zu stehen und er schwankte leicht, als Ginny sich aus seiner Umarmung löste. Harry verzog schmerzverzehrt das Gesicht und stöhnt laut auf.

Ginny schaute sich suchend um, sie wollte Harry nicht allein lassen. Was wäre wenn die Zauber, die Malfoy ruhig stellten sich langsam aufhoben. Harry wäre nicht in der Lage noch mal gegen diesen, ihm weitüberlegenen Todesser anzukämpfen. Sie mochte sich nicht ausmalen, was passieren könnte, wenn Malfoy mitten in der Großen Halle, umgeben von geschwächten und verwundeten Zauberschülern, sich aus den Fesseln winden würde. Malfoy hatte im Moment nichts mehr zu verlieren, Ginny spürte die Gefahr, die von ihm auszugehen schien.

Da erblickte sie zwei, ihr vertraute Gesichter. „George! Fred!", Ginny eilte zu ihren Brüdern, die in einer Ecke standen und sich mit jemandem unterhielten. Sie konnte nicht erkennen mit wem die Zwillinge sprachen, die beiden Jungen verdeckten ihren Gegenüber.

Ginny musste immer wieder Schülern und Verwundeten ausweichen, die überall in der Großen Halle saßen und standen.

Es ging zu wie in einem Bienenstock. Sie versuchte Harry und Malfoy nicht aus den Augen zu lassen und drehte sich in ihrer Hast immer wieder nach ihnen um.

„Fred, George, ihr müsst mir helfen.", die Zwillinge drehten sich um und als sie Ginny erkannten schlossen sie ihre kleine Schwester erleichtert in die Arme.

Hinter den Weasley-Zwillingen saß Mrs. Weasley leichenblass auf einem Stuhl. Sie hielt ihre Hände krampfhaft in einander verschränkt in ihrem Schoß, ihre Lippen bebten.

„Mum," George löste sich aus der Umarmung mit Ginny, „ Mum, schau nur, sie ist hier. Es geht ihr gut." Mrs. Weasley zuckte zusammen und schaute auf. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Ginny eilte zu ihrer Mutter und ließ sich in deren Arme sinken. „Mum, wir müssen..."

Doch Mrs. Weasley unterbrach sie, „I..Ich d..dachte, dir wäre etwas zugestoßen. Ich dachte diese Todesser hätten meinem kleinen Mädchen etwas getan."

Mrs. Weasleys ganzer Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt.

„Mum, schnell. Bitte, wir müssen Harry helfen. Er ist verletzt und ich weiß nicht wie lange die Zauber noch bestehen, mit denen wir Malfoy ruhig gestellt haben."

Fred und George stutzten, „Draco Malfoy? Den haben wir doch eigenhändig verfolgt! Er ist mit seiner Mutter und diesen widerlichen Typen, mit denen er hier immer durchs Schloß stolziert, disappariert. Ginny, der Typ ist sicher nicht wieder hergekommen. Wir haben seiner Mum ziemlich zugesetzt."

Ginny unterdrückte einen Wutschrei. „Herrgott, nicht Draco!! Lucius Malfoy. Er hat mich verschleppt, um Harry in eine Falle zu locken, aber wir konnten ihn überwältigen. Aber Harrys Kräfte sind sehr geschwächt und er ist verletzt. Kommt doch endlich!!"

Ginny machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ihre Brüder folgten Ihr.

Mrs. Weasley hatte sich wieder beruhigt und griff in die Tasche ihres Umhangs. Sie holte einen kleinen Spiegel heraus. Es war ein solcher Spiegel, wie Harry ihn im fünften Schuljahr von seinem Paten Sirius bekommen hatte. Mrs. Weasley versuchte einen Kontakt zu ihrem Mann herzustellen. Der mit einigen Mitgliedern des Ordens auf den Schlossgründen nach Ginny und anderen vermissten Kindern suchte.

Ginny und ihre Brüder hatten Harry erreicht und das keinen Augenblick zu früh. Harry lag halb ohnmächtig auf dem Boden und stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn.

Lucius Malfoy war zum Glück aller nicht in der Lage gewesen, die Fesseln zu lösen, doch die Ganzkörperklammer war aufgehoben. Die Zwillinge sprachen zeitgleich einen Schockzauber aus und Malfoy sackte wieder leblos in sich zusammen.

Ginny kniete neben Harry und legte ihm eine Hand an die Stirn.

„Er scheint Fieber zu haben. Wir müssen ihn zu Madam Pomfrey bringen."

Fred versuchte daraufhin, Harry aufzurichten, doch dieser begann dabei heftig am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Sanft legte Fred Harry wieder auf den Boden. Das zittern hörte zwar auf, doch Harry schien noch größere Schmerzen zu haben als zuvor, sein Gesicht verzerrte sich und er stöhnte laut auf.

„Ginny, bleib du bei ihm. Ich suche einen Heiler, der ihm helfen kann und George kümmert sich um Malfoy."

Zum zweiten mal wurde Malfoys Körper nun an diesem Abend mit einem Schwebezauber belegt und George brachte ihn aus der Großen Halle.

Jemand legte Ginny eine Hand auf die Schulter, „ Ginny, Liebes, wir sollten Harry zu einem Bett bringen und einen Heiler suchen."

Ginny drehte sich um und sah in die Augen ihrer Mutter, „Nein, als Fred ihm auf die Beine helfen wollte hatte er furchtbare Schmerzen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Fred ist auf der Suche nach einem Heiler. Mum, wo sind Dad, Ron und Hermine?"

Mrs. Weasley strich Ginny sanft über den Rücken. „Den Dreien geht es gut. Ron und Hermine sind in einem der Klassenzimmer untergebracht. Ein Großteil des Schlosses ist heute zerstört wurden, also wurden Unterrichtsräume in der Nähe der Großen Halle hergerichtet, um die unverletzten Schüler zu beherbergen. Die Professoren und einige Ordensmitglieder haben starke Schutzzauber über diese Räume gelegt, so dass Niemandem im Schlaf etwas passieren kann."

Ginny nickte nur, Ihr Blick lag auf Harrys schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und sie hielt seine Hand, in der Hoffnung ihm so Kraft geben zu können.

„Molly, Ginny, um Himmelwillen, was ist passiert? George kam mir vor der Großen Halle mit einem gefesselten Todesser entgegen und murmelte etwas davon, dass er Ginny in seiner Gewalt gehabt hätte. Herrgott, was ist denn mit Potter los?", Professor McGonagall stand vor ihnen. Ihre Haare waren ungewöhnlich zerzaust, sie hatte tiefe Schnitte im Gesicht und wirkte etwas blass.

Mrs. Weasley wollte ihr grade antworten, doch da kam Fred, mit einem Heiler im Schlepptau den Mittelgang zwischen den Betten entlang gelaufen. Der Heiler, ein älterer Mann mit grauem Haar und einer lupendicken Nickelbrille, stellte sich als Heiler Diggins vor und ging neben Harry auf die Knie.

Er untersuchte Harry eingehend, befühlte seine Gliedmaßen und palpierte seinen Bauch. „Hmm.. Mmmh.." Ausführlichere Erklärungen ließ er nicht verlauten.

Er zog eine kleine Flasche mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit aus der Tasche seines Umhangs, öffnete leicht Harrys Mund und ließ einige Tropfen der Flüssigkeit auf Harrys Zunge gleiten. Beinahe sofort entspannten sich Harrys Gesichtszüge und er begann wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen.

„So, bringen wir den Jungen jetzt zu einem Bett." Der Heiler machte eine fließende Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und Harrys Körper schwebte neben ihm durch die Große Halle, zu einem leeren Bett, etwas abseits, in einer ruhigen Ecke.

„Der junge Mann wurde von einem sehr alten Zauber getroffen. Sehen sie, hier hat ihn der Fluch erwischt. Der Fluch hat sich durch seine Kleider in die Haut gebrannt. Ich selbst habe die Auswirkungen dieses Fluchs erst wenige Male zu Gesicht bekommen. Nur die wenigsten Zauberer beherrschen so alte schwarzmagische Flüche. Vermutlich war es Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf selbst. Das ist der junge Mr. Potter, nicht? Ja, das würde passen. Nach allem was man über die Schlacht hört, hatte Du-weißt-schon-wer harte Gegner an diesem Tag und ich hoffe sie konnten ihn ein für alle mal vernichten. Ich vermute, in der Sekunde in der er erkannte, dass er möglicherweise seine Kräfte erneut verlieren könnte, wollte er dem jungen Mr. Potter, mit einer relativ unbekannten Qual verfluchen. Sich rächen." Ginny zappelte ungeduldig, „ Ihre Schlüsse und Vermutungen sind ja sehr interessant, Sir, aber können sie Harry denn heilen? Und was, bei Merlins Zauberstab, bewirkt der Fluch?" Der Heiler kratzt sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Nun ja, es ist ein sehr schmerzhafter Fluch..." „Als wäre das etwas neues...", murmelte Ginny leise, so dass es außer ihr nur Fred mitbekam. „Dieser Fluch gibt dem Verfluchten das Gefühl, als würde sein Körper von innen verglühen. Was allerdings nicht der Fall ist. Seine volle Wirkung erreicht der Fluch erst nach einigen Stunden, er dient eigentlich, wenn man es sich recht überlegt, einzig der Rache. Im Grunde ist Mr. Potter kerngesund, wenn man von den kleinen Blessuren absieht und auch von einigen Nachwirkungen verschiedener Flüche, die meines Erachtens her von mindestens einem der Unverzeihlichen stammen. Er hat also nur das Gefühl, dass er diese Schmerzen hat. Es ist etwas schwierig zu verstehen..."

Nun wurde auch Mrs. Weasly ungeduldig, „Es ist ja völlig gleich, ob Harry sich diese Schmerzen einbildet oder nicht. Können sie ihm helfen?"

Der Heiler kaute gedankenversunken auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Nun ja, es gibt einen Trank, den ich brauen werde. Er wird allerdings nur langsam seine Wirkung entfalten und ein Zauberer, der über einen längeren Zeitraum diese Qualen erleidet, erliegt schnell dem Wahnsinn. Der Trank ist einfach herzustellen, das ist für viele vermutlich das schwierigste daran. Man benötigt Kräuter, die in der Zaubererwelt häufig unterschätzt werden. Ich benötige Bockshornkleesamen, Laurocerasus, Wermut, Bibernellwurzel und Zinnkraut. Ein wenig Teufelskralle könnte auch nicht schaden, lindert im Normalfall die Schmerzen."

Der Heiler blickte auf und schaute erstaunt auf die kleine Gruppe, die vor ihm stand, als hätte er vergessen, dass sie da waren.

„So, Sie sind alle erschöpft, Mr. Potter ist nicht bei Bewusstsein, aber wie es mir scheint, vorerst von seinen größten Qualen befreit. Ich habe ihm vorhin einige Tropfen von einem starken Beruhigungs- und Schlafmittel gegeben. Das wird ihm die nächsten Stunden helfen. Unsere junge Goldana hier wird sich um Mr. Potter kümmern, solange ich unterwegs bin, um die Zutaten für den Trank zu besorgen. Sie ist Heilerin in der Ausbildung. Sie brauchen sich also keine Sorgen machen. Suchen sie sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen, versuchen sie zu schlafen."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich der Heiler und dissaparierte auf der Stelle.

Mrs. Weasley legte ihrer Tochter die Hand auf die Schulter, „Komm Ginny, Fred und ich bringen dich zu Ron und Hermine. Es findet noch ein Treffen des Phönixordens statt und ich hoffe, deinen Vater dort zu treffen." Sanft schob Mrs. Weasley ihre Tochter zwischen den Betten vor sich her.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.Kapitel **

_**Wiedersehen mit Freunden**_

Sie gingen, gemeinsam mit Professor McGonagall, zu einem der umfunktionierten Klassenzimmer.

Der Raum wirkte gemütlich und lud zum Ausruhen ein.

Professor Sprout saß auf einem gemütlichen Sessel neben der Tür. Sie schien zu schlafen, doch als die Tür aufging sprang sie mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf. „Nur die Ruhe, meine Liebe," sprach Professor McGonagall leise, „ich bringe ihnen nur Ginny Weasley. Ihr Bruder und Miss Granger schlafen sicher schon. Haben wir ein Bett für Ginny in deren Nähe?" Professor Sprout ließ den Zauberstab sinken, „Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley und Mr. Longbottom sind noch wach. Sie sitzen dort am Fenster. Ich dachte, es würde niemanden stören, wenn ich ihnen gestatte, auf Nachricht von Mr. Potter und Miss Weasley zu warten." Professor McGonagal nickte, Mrs. Weasley küsste ihre Tochter auf die Wange, Fred lächelte ihr noch mal zu und die Drei verließen den Raum.

Professor Sprout drückte Ginny einen Becher mit einer warmen Flüssigkeit in die Hand. Ginny schaute sie fragend an.

„Das ist nur ein kleiner Stärkungstrank, er soll ihre finsteren Erinnerungen ein wenig verdrängen. Ich habe versucht, ihn so schmecken zu lassen wie Butterbier." Sie lächelte Ginny freundlich an, „Ihre Mitschüler waren der Meinung, dass es mir ganz gut gelungen wäre."

Die kalten Hände an den warmen Becher gedrückt, bahnte sich Ginny den Weg zu Ihrem Bruder und den Freunden. Alle drei schienen ganz in Gedanken versunken und bemerkten Ginny erst, als sie direkt neben ihnen stand.

Ron sprang auf und nahm seine Schwester in den Arm. Es kam ihnen beiden passend vor in diesem Augenblick, auch wenn sie sonst nicht so herzlich miteinander umgingen, wie Bruder und Schwester es eben taten.

Hermine legte Ginny eine Hand auf den Arm und Neville versuchte ihr ein Lächeln zu schenken, das aber etwas gequält wirkte.

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Er ist in der Großen Halle, es geht ihm nicht gut, aber der Heiler sagte, dass er es schaffen würde."

Tränen liefen Ginny übers Gesicht und ein Schluchzen drang aus Ihrer Kehle.

„Ist er verletzt worden, als er dich gesucht hat?" wollte Ron wissen.

„Nein, wir vermuten, dass es ein Fluch von Voldemort gewesen ist. Ein sehr alter Fluch wohl, der seine Wirkung erst nach und nach entfaltet und dem Verfluchten dann starke Schmerzen bereitet. Angeblich hat Harry das Gefühl, oder bekommt es erst, ich weiß nicht, dass seine Eingeweide in Flammenstehen und er von innen verbrennt."

Hermine schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und versuchte einen spitzen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Ron war auch noch das letzte bisschen Farbe aus dem Gesicht entwichen.

„Deshalb ging es ihm auch noch relativ gut, als wir uns nach der Schlacht fanden." sagte Hermine, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, „ Ginny, du solltest den Trank wirklich zu dir nehmen. Er hilft wirklich und schmeckt sogar."

Ginny trank einige Schlucke und sah dann wieder zu den andere. „Wer ist... ich meine, unsere Freunde? Sie sind doch alle wohl auf?"

Neville schluckte und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nicht alle, Ginny. Luna wurde von Bellatrix Lestrange getötet."

Ginnys Hände begannen zu zittern, aber sie nickte nur und sagte kein Wort.

„Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Colin und Dennis Creevey, Hannah Abbott und Justin Finch-Fletchley haben wir schon gesehen. Die Creevey Brüder waren bei uns und haben erzählt, dass sie Cho Chang und Susan Bones gesehen hätten. aber viele sind noch auf den Krankenstationen.", berichtete Ron.

„Wir haben uns überlegt, dass wir mit Hilfe unserer DA-Münzen morgen versuchen könnten alle DA Mitglieder zusammenzutrommeln. Einige haben sie vielleicht bei sich und denen die wir sehen können wir so Bescheid sagen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es vorbei ist. Wir müssen uns gegenseitig motivieren und einander Mut machen. Viele haben sicher ihre Freunde oder sogar Verwandte verloren, wenn sie nicht sogar zusehen mussten wie jemand getötet wurde. Denen müssen wir unbedingt helfen. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass ausgerechnet jetzt jemand alleine bleibt."

Hermine sah zu Neville und sah wie er zustimmend nickte.

Ginny kuschelte sich gemütlich in einen Sessel und schlang eine weiche Decke um sich. Nachdem sie etwas von dem Trank getrunken hatte, fühlte sie sich ein wenig besser, obwohl es vermutlich auch daran lag, dass sie nun mit ihren Freunden zusammen saß und an diesem behaglichem Raum.

„Wir sollten nicht nur den DA-Leuten von dem Treffen erzählen, sondern jedem der kommen möchte. Viele, grad die Jüngeren und diejenigen, die noch keinen rechten Anschluss finden konnten, werden froh sein, nicht allein sein zu müssen.", warf Neville ein.

Ginny, Ron und Hermine nickten einstimmig.

Langsam wurden sie schläfrig und jeder sehnte sich nach ein paar Stunden heilendem Vergessens in einem tiefen Schlaf.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel**

_**Nevilles Wut**_

Der Regen trommelte an die Fensterscheiben des Klassenraums, in dem die Schüler die Nacht verbracht hatten.

Ginny erwachte langsam und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen den Geräuschen um sich herum. Leises Gemurmel erfüllte den Raum, ein Feuer prasselte im Kamin und der Wind heulte.

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett und verzauberte Ihre DA-Münze so, dass alle Mitglieder, die Ihre Münze bei sich trugen nun sehen konnten, dass heute um 10:00 Uhr ein Treffen stattfinden sollte.

Sie wollten die Schüler in diesem Klassenraum versammeln. Hermine und Neville schien diese Umgebung passend zu sein. Es war gemütlich hier und es gab genügend Platz für jeden. Neben Ginny schnarchte Ron.

Ginny stand auf, wie die meisten trug sie noch ihre Kleidung vom Vortag. „Hermine?", flüsterte Ginny, „Wo bekommen wir denn frische Klamotten her? Mein Umhang ist total zerrissen und meine Hose und der Pullover stehen vor Dreck. Wurde der Gryffindor Turm zerstört?"

Hermine kam zu Ginny rüber und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett. „Ich weiß auch nicht, aber das sollte erst mal helfen." Hermine schwang ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft und reinigte Ginnys Anziehsachen und die abgerissenen Fetzen ihres Umhangs fügten sich nahtlos wieder in den Stoff ein.

Ginny lächelte, ihr Hirn war wohl noch etwas vernebelt, darauf hätte sie auch selbst kommen können.

„Komm, Ginny, lass uns mal nach Harry schauen," sagte Hermine und stand auf.

„Ja, das machen wir. Wo ist denn Neville?", suchend schaute Ginny sich um.

„Seine Großmutter ist gekommen, sie wollten sich irgendwo ungestört unterhalten."

In der Großen Halle war noch immer ein reges Treiben. Sie gingen langsam durch die Reihen und sahen sich um. Vielleicht entdeckten sie ja noch einen ihrer Freunde, den sie bislang vermisst hatten.

Ein Stück entfernt entdeckten sie Remus Lupin in einem Bett. An seiner Seite saß Tonks und hielt seine Hand. Sie sprachen leise miteinander und sie wirkten sehr betrübt.

„Remus wurde von Bellatrix Lestrange mit dem Cruciatus belegt und hatte auch einige Knochenbrecher Flüche abbekommen. Ich habe ihn gefunden, als die Schlacht vorbei war.", klärte Hermine Ginny auf. „Tonks ist auch wohl auf, das ist gut.", sagte Ginny leise.

Harry lag mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Bett. Er schien Fieber zu haben und, wie gestern Abend auch schon, starke Schmerzen. Neben seinem Bett stand Goldana, die junge Heilerin in Ausbildung. „Guten Morgen.", sagte sie leise und lächelte Hermine und Ginny freundlich zu. „Er hatte eine schwere Nacht, aber langsam scheint der Heiltrank seine Wirkung zu zeigen. Er braucht jetzt viel Ruhe, bleibt also bitte nicht zu lang." Goldana drehte sich um und ging zum nächsten Bett, in dem ein Junge lag, den Hermine und Ginny als einen Hufflepuff aus der zweiten Klasse erkannten. Seine Eltern saßen an seinem Bett und warfen einander ängstliche Blicke zu.

Ginny setzte sich an Harrys Bett und nahm seine Hand. Hermine blieb hinter ihr stehen. Es schien Harry wirklich schon etwas besser zu gehen. Er schlief recht ruhig und zuckte nur hin und wieder einmal zusammen.

„Hallo ihr Zwei, ich freue mich so euch heil und gesund wiederzusehen.", Tonks war an Harrys Bett getreten und nahm nun die beiden Mädchen herzlich in die Arme, „Molly war ganz krank vor Sorge um dich, Ginny. Dein Vater, ich und noch einige andere Ordensleute waren auf dem Schlossgelände unterwegs und haben nach dir und anderen vermissten Schülern gesucht."

„Habt ihr denn alle gefunden?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Tonks sah sie betrübt an: „Wir haben viele gefunden und einige konnten wir auch hierher bringen, aber für einige kamen wir einfach zu spät."

Ginny nickte. „Geht es Remus denn gut?, fragte sie.

„Er bekommt noch etwas Skele-Wachs. Ihn haben insgesamt fünf Knochenbrecher-Flüche erwischt, aber das ist leicht zu heilen. Ansonsten geht es ihm ganz gut."

Tonks blickte in Lupins Richtung. Dieser saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und winkte den Mädchen zu.

„In euren Schlafsälen werden Tische aufgestellt, damit ihr dort Frühstücken könnt. Ihr solltet dort hingehen. Molly und Arthur werden schon dort sein. Hermine, Deine Eltern sind auch grad angekommen, hat mir Professor McGonagall erzählt."

Ginny legte vorsichtig Harrys Hand auf das Bett, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und folgte Hermine in das Klassenzimmer.

Der umfunktionierte Unterrichtsraum schien größer zu sein, als er noch war, als Ginny und Hermine ihn verließen.

Nun stand ein langer Tisch, mit allerhand frischen Speisen an einer Seite des Raumes und einige Eltern saßen mit ihren Kinder schon da und frühstückten.

Hermines und Ginnys Eltern saßen, wie ihre Kinder am Abend zuvor, auf den Sesseln an der Fensterreihe und waren in ein ernstes Gespräch vertieft. Ron saß mit einem Brötchen in der Hand auf einer Fensterbank und lauschte den Worten der Eltern.

Hermines Eltern sprangen auf und schlossen ihre Tochter in die Arme und erkundigten sich etwa ein Dutzend mal nach ihrem Befinden. Ginny fiel ihrem Vater um den Hals, der sie fest an sich zog.

„Ginny, mein Mädchen, du hast uns vielleicht einen Schreck eingejagt! Ist dir auch wirklich nichts passiert?", Mr. Weasley hielt seine Tochter um Armeslänge von sich weg und betrachtete sie eingehend.

„Mir geht es gut Dad. Malfoy hat mich nur mit Schockzaubern belegt, ich weiß nicht mehr wie ich von den Schlossgründen in den Raum gekommen bin, in dem er Harry aufgelauert hat. Aber außer einem regelmäßigem Zucken unter meinem rechten Auge, fehlt mir nichts." Mr. Weasley atmete erleichtert aus.

„Wir sollten auch etwas Frühstück zu uns nehmen. Ihr Kinder müsst doch am Verhungern sein."

Langsam schob sich die kleine Gruppe durch die Bettreihen zu dem vollbeladenem Tisch. Als sie sich setzen wollten, öffnete sich die Tür und Neville und seine Großmutter betraten den Raum.

Mrs. Weasley winkte ihnen zu und deutete ihnen, sich doch zu ihnen zu setzen. Nevilles Großmutter begrüßte die kleine Gruppe.

„Arthur, Molly wie schön Sie wohlauf hier zu treffen. Der gestrige Tag war für alle grausam. Als mich die Nachricht von dem Angriff auf Hogwarts erreichte wollte ich umgehend mit dem fahrenden Ritter hier herkommen. Aber am Tag zuvor wurde der Ritter von einigen Todessern überfallen und somit nun außer Dienst. Ich appariere nicht mehr so gern, in meinem Alter, also musste ich warten, bis heute wieder ein Zug in diese Richtung ging. Auch wenn meine Freundinnen es für sehr leichtsinnig hielten, dass ich in diesen Zeiten, ganz allein mit dem Zug fahre."

Sie warf Neville einen ungewohnt liebevollen Blick zu, den man der sonst so strengen Mrs. Longbottom gar nicht zutraute.

„Neville, der gute Junge, hat Remus Lupin vor dem selben Schicksal gerettet, welches mein Sohn und meine Schwiegertochter erleiden müssen. Hat er es Ihnen erzählt?", Mrs. Longbottom schaute stolz in die Runde, „Er hat es geschafft, gegen diese unsägliche Bellatrix Lestrange, einen Avada Kedavra zu sprechen. Er hat Lupin gerettet und seine Eltern gerächt. Wer hätte das gedacht."

Mr. Weasly rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl herum und Hermines Eltern schauten verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

Von der anderen Seite des Tisches war das Geklapper von Nevilles Messer und Gabel zu hören, die er auf seinen Teller fallen ließ.

Neville stand auf und er versuchte seine zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

„Du hast keinen Grund stolz auf mich zu sein, Großmutter!", presste Neville aus zusammen gebissen Zähnen heraus, „Ich bin nicht besser, als jeder x-beliebige Todesser. Ich habe einen Menschen getötet, so grausam diese Frau auch war. Auch wenn sie mir meine Eltern genommen hat und zuletzt auch meine einzige Freundin. Sie hat mich zu einem Mörder gemacht. Ich glaube kaum, dass dies ein Grund ist stolz zu sein. Irgendwo unter ihrer Todesser-Maske schlug ein Herz, Großmutter!"

Neville drehte sich abrupt um und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Raum. Ginny stand auf und folgte Neville.

Bedrücktes Schweigen hing in der Luft.

Mrs. Weasley legte der alten Dame eine Hand auf den Arm und drückte ihn sanft.

„Ihr Enkel ist ein guter Junge. Er hat soviel Mut im Kampf gegen diese Todesser bewiesen, aber es ist für die Kinder ein Schock. Sie kannten die Geschichten aus den ersten Kämpfen gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen. In den Familien vieler Kinder gab es Onkel, Cousins und Großeltern die sie nie kennengelernt haben, weil sie Todessern zum Opfer gefallen sind. Unsere Kinder sind mit unseren Erinnerungen an diese schreckliche Zeit groß geworden und hatten gehofft niemals dasselbe erleben zu müssen wie wir. Und nun mussten sie in ihren jungen Jahren schon Morde begehen, um Überleben zu können. Sie haben mit ansehen müssen, wie ihre Freunde, Lehrer und Schulkameraden von Todessern gequält und sogar getötet wurden. Geben sie ihm Zeit. Sie haben ein Recht stolz auf ihn zu sein, doch versuchen Sie, seinen Kummer zu verstehen. Der Mord an Bellatrix Lestrange gibt ihm weder seine Eltern noch seine Freundin Luna Lovegood zurück. Im Moment scheint ihm die Tat sinnlos zu sein, auch wenn sie vermutlich viele Leben gerettet hat."

Mrs. Longbottom schien plötzlich sehr klein zu sein, sie schaute zu Boden und sagte leise: „Ich hätte ihm nie zugetraut, sich gegen eine erfahrene Todesserin zu behaupten. Ich habe sooft in ihm nach seinem Vater gesucht und ich dachte... ich dachte einfach nicht nach... ich sah nur den Mut, den ich sonst nicht von Neville kannte... und sah seinen Vater..."

Mrs. Weasley nickte und streichelte dieser sonst so tapferen Frau den Arm.

Mrs. Granger war um den Tisch gekommen und setzte sich zu Mrs. Longbottoms anderer Seite, um ihr ein wenig Trost zu spenden. Sie konnte zwar den Gesprächen die sich um die Zaubererwelt drehten nicht immer ganz folgen, doch sie konnte einer Frau, die sich im Angesicht der erschütternden Ereignisse der letzten Tage grämte, ein wenig Trost und Zuspruch geben.

Hermine und Ron wechselten betroffene Blicke, ihr Frühstück ließen sie unangerührt auf den Tellern.

Ginny fand Neville schließlich in der Eulerei, wo er mit einem unscheinbaren, jungem Waldkauz auf dem Schoß da saß. Er streichelte sanft das Gefieder des jungen Tiers, welches sich liebevoll an ihn schmiegte. Ginny setzte sich neben Neville auf den Boden. Eine Weile schwiegen beide.

„Luna hatte den kleinen Kerl hier gefunden. Er war aus dem Nest gefallen und sie hatte ihn aufgezogen. Wir waren seit dem Schulbeginn im Sommer häufig hier und haben nach ihm gesehen. Vor einer Woche durfte er das erste Mal einen Brief transportieren. Er hat es ganz allein geschafft ihn bis nach London zu Lunas Vater zubringen."

Ginny nickte und streckte dem kleinen Kauz ihre Hand entgegen, worauf hin er sanft an ihrem Finger knabberte.

„Wie ging es denn Harry heute morgen?"

Neville schaute Ginny nicht an, sein Blick war starr auf den kleinen Kerl auf seinem Schoß gerichtet.

„Die Heilerin meinte, dass der Tank langsam wirkt. Aber es geht ihm sehr schlecht und er scheint noch immer starke Schmerzen zu haben."

Nun hob Neville den Kopf und schaute Ginny direkt an.

„Ich hätte eben am Tisch nicht so reagieren dürfen. Meine Oma hat es nur gut gemeint. Aber ich bin kein Held. Ich habe dieser Lestrange den Fluch ohne Vorwarnung in den Rücken gejagt. Das ist nur feige, mehr nicht!"

Ginny seufzte.

„Ich kann Dir sicher ein gutes Dutzend Menschen aufzählen, die Bellatrix Lestrange gern so oder anders getötet hätten. Sie hat es sicher häufig nicht anders getan. Und vergiss nicht die Qualen, die sie deinen Eltern angetan hat und die sie dir und Lupin auch antun wollte."

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das weiß ich ja alles. Und ich gräme mich auch nicht, weil diese alte Sabberhexe nun tot ist. Nur wollte ich niemals in eine Situation kommen, die es erfordert, so handeln zu müssen. Wäre ich vielleicht mutiger gewesen, hätte ich ihr einen Schockzauber angehext und sie mit Lupin den Wächtern von Askaban übergeben."

Ginny schaute Neville ratlos an. Sicher, man hatte immer mehrere Möglichkeiten, aber hatte man auch die Möglichkeit während eines Kampfes über solche nachzudenken?

Neville stand auf und setzte den Waldkauz neben Hedwig auf eine Stange. „Komm, wir sollten zurückgehen. Das Treffen beginnt in zehn Minuten." Langsam gingen sie zurück. unterwegs trafen sie einige Mitschüler, denen sie von dem Treffen erzählten und die Meisten versprachen mit ihren Freunden zu kommen.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Kapitel**

_**Die Liste und das Muggelmädchen**_

Hermine hatte mit Professor Sprout über ihr Vorhaben gesprochen und diese hatte veranlasst, den Raum etwas umzugestalten.

Nun standen überall im Raum gemütliche Sessel und Sofas.

Einige DA-Mitglieder waren schon da und standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen.

Immer mehr Leute betraten nach und nach den Raum und als keiner mehr zu kommen schien, erhob Hermine sich von ihrem Platz und trat mit Ron, Neville und Ginny vor ihre Mitschüler.

„Hallo, schön dass ihr unverletzt seid und herkommen konntet. Einige von euch wissen sicher nicht was die DA ist, also ein paar Worte vorweg. DA steht für Dumbledors Armee. Wir gründeten sie, als vor zwei Jahren Professor Umbridge hier auftauchte und uns verbot, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu erlernen. Wir haben in dem Raum der Wünsche, den einige von euch kennen sollten, von Harry Potter gelernt wie man sich verteidigt.", Hermine unterbrach sich kurz und schaute in die Runde. Alle schienen ausnahmslos zuzuhören, als Hermine fortfahren wollte, ergriff Neville das Wort.

„Die Idee uns heute zu treffen, entstand aus dem Wunsch zu erfahren, wie es den DA-Mitgliedern geht... ob sie... ob jemand...", Neville holte tief Luft, „ Wir wollten erfahren ob alle wohlauf sind und wir wollten wissen ob wir... wir einen unserer Freunde an die Todesser und Voldemort...," Neville wurde unterbrochen, da viele der Anwesenden aufschrien, „...verloren haben. Aber wir dachten, dass alle die wollen, die Möglichkeit haben sollten mit anderen zu sprechen. Niemand sollte jetzt allein sein oder sich ausgestoßen fühlen."

Hermine blickte Neville verdutzt an. Vor wenigen Tagen noch viel es ihm schwer auch nur vor drei Leuten zu sprechen, das war nun schon der zweite große Redeschwall von Neville an einem Tag.

Hermine ergriff wieder das Wort, „Viele von euch wissen bestimmt noch nicht mit Gewissheit, ob all ihre Freunde überlebt haben. Auch wenn es ein Schock sein wird, aber wir möchten eine Liste anlegen, auf der jeder die Namen derer aufschreibt, von denen er weiß, dass sie... dass sie getötet wurden."

Die Schüler schienen darüber nachzudenken, aber nach und nach nickten alle zustimmend, auch wenn den meisten nun die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

Ron trat nach vorn, während Hemine eine Rolle Pergament vor sich legte und Neville einen Stift reichte, um den ersten Namen auf die Liste zu schreiben.

„Vielleicht sollten wir auch aufschreiben, wer von den Verletzten in welcher Krankenstation untergebracht ist. Dann müssen wir uns nicht ewig durchfragen, bis wir unsere Freunde finden, von denen wir wissen, dass sie verletzt wurden.", rief ein Mädchen in den Raum.

Ron meldete sich zu Wort, „Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Hermine und Neville werden gleich die Listen zu euch durchgeben. Sicher habt ihr noch Fragen und wollt die Glaubhaftigkeit einiger Gerüchte bestätigt wissen. Meine Eltern sind Mitglieder vom Orden des Phönix und haben mir einiges erzählt. Der Orden vermutet, dass Voldemort...", wieder gab es nervöses Gemurmel, „...dieses Mal entgültig vernichtet wurde. Er hatte sich als Gegner zielstrebig Harry Potter ausgesucht. Während die Beiden sich duellierten, bekam Harry Hilfe. Warum und wie das nun möglich war ist nicht geklärt, aber es schienen die Gründer von Hogwarts zu sein, die Harry zu Hilfe kamen. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw kamen Harry zu Hilfe und besiegten Voldemort."

Als nun schon zum dritten Mal die anwesenden Schüler vor dem Namen Voldemort zurück schreckten, ergriff Neville wieder das Wort: „Das erste was Harry uns beibrachte war, keine Angst vor einem Namen zu zeigen. Wir gründeten Dumbledors Armee schließlich nicht, um irgendwann gemeinsam bei Kaffee und Kuchen zu sitzen und zu philosophieren. Wir bildeten uns für einen Kampf aus!"

Die Tür ging auf und ein junges Mädchen streckte den Kopf hinein. „Oh, Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht stören."

Sie wollte schon wieder verschwinden, doch Hermine ging rasch zu Ihr und zog sie sanft in den Raum. „Hallo, komm ruhig zu uns. Wir haben dieses Treffen extra geplant, damit niemand mit seinen Gedanken allein sein muss. Du bist eine Hufflepuff, oder?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte unsicher den Kopf, „Nein, ich kann nicht Zaubern, ich meine, meine Eltern sind Muggel. Meine Schwester ist...war eine Hufflepuff. Wir sind...waren Zwillinge. Sie... war die einzige in der Familie die zaubern konnte." Das Mädchen schluchzte.

„Das tut mir leid,", sagte Hermine leise und drückte das Mädchen an sich, „deshalb kamst Du mir bekannt vor. Komm, wir setzen uns dort drüben zu Ron und Neville."

Neville stand auf und bot dem Mädchen seinen Platz an. Sie setzte sich und schaute zu Boden. „Hallo. Ich bin Neville Longbottom, wie heißt Du denn?"

Das Mädchen schaute schüchtern zu Neville. „Mein Name ist Linda Stone."

Neville lächelte ihr zu. „Ich hab dein Gespräch mit Hermine hören können. Es tut mir furchtbar leid, was deiner Schwester passiert ist. Meine beste Freundin Luna wurde auch getötet. Das tut sehr weh, nicht wahr."

Linda nickte und sah Neville an. „Meine Schwester und Professor McGonagall haben meine Eltern und mich vor drei Tagen hier herkommen lassen. Wir wurden eines Abends von Todessern angegriffen, aber zwei Auroren kamen uns zu Hilfe. Am nächsten Tag sind wir dann hierher gereist. Meine Schwester und ich gingen grad am See spazieren, als diese Todesser und der komische Lord Sowieso hier auftauchten. Wir wollten zum Schloss laufen, danach kann ich mich an Nichts mehr erinnern."

Neville nickte. „Ich glaube Du warst es, die von Harry hier zum Schloss gebracht wurde." Linda schaute Neville interessiert an, „Ja, man sagte mir, dass ich ohnmächtig war und ein Junge mich zum Schloss getragen hat. Das war sicher dieser Harry. Ist er hier? Dann würde ich mich gern bei ihm bedanken."

Neville schüttelte betrübt den Kopf, „Nein, Harry ist in der Krankenstation in der Großen Halle. Er hat einen sehr bösen, alten Fluch abgekriegt. Er hat starke Schmerzen und ist nicht bei Bewusstsein. Die Heiler haben einen Trank für ihn gebraut..."

Neville wurde unterbrochen. Die Liste mit den Namen ihrer getöteten Mitschüler war bei ihm gelandet. Er las still die Namen:

Luna Lovegood Timothy Matthews

_Mirana Hopkins Orlando Gray_

_Kirsten Baggins Morgan LeBrain_

_Simone Huston Andrew Shacklebolt_

_Alicia Jones Alwin McGreve_

_Kathleen Bridgemore Davis Peters_

_Romilda Vane Jimmy Peakes_

_Padma Patil Dean Thomas_

Neville schluckte.

„Oh mein Gott, sechzehn Leute, mit deiner Schwester sind es siebzehn. Schreibst du sie dazu? Wir dachten, wir könnten eine Liste anlegen, damit die Leute Gewissheit haben, was ihre Freunde angeht."

Linda nickte und nahm den Stift, den Neville ihr reichte und schrieb in ihrer feinen Schrift _Hannah-Sophia Stone _dazu.

Nun lagen sich viele der Schüler in den Armen und weinten um ihre Freunde.

Ron hatte den Arm um Hermines Schulter gelegt und Hermine hielt Ginny an der Hand, als sie zu Neville und Linda kamen. Hermine und Ginny weinten leise und Ron rieb sich die roten Augen.

„Mann, Dean und Padma hat es auch erwischt und Alicia Jones und Kirsten Baggins. Die beiden Mädchen waren im zweiten Jahrgang Gryffindor. Alicia Jones war die Tochter von einer Hexe aus dem Orden. Und der Sohn von Kingsley Shacklebolt, der ist dieses Jahr erst nach Hogwarts gekommen.", sagte Ron mit belegter Stimme.

Neville drehte sich um und sah Seamus Finnegan alleine an einem der großen Fenster stehen. „Wußte Seamus schon von Dean?"

Ron blickte ebenfalls in Seamus Richtung und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich weiß es nicht. Komm, wir gehen zu ihm."

Neville und Ron standen auf und gingen zu Seamus.

Unterdessen bahnte sich Hermine einen Weg zu Lavender Brown, die versuchte Parvati Patil zu trösten. Parvati kniete auf dem Boden und weinte, immer wieder rief sie den Namen ihrer Schwester.

Als Ron und Neville bei Seamus ankamen, drehte dieser sich zu ihnen um, „Hey Jungs, da lief doch echt eine riesengroße Scheiße ab. Diesen Todessern muss man doch echt mal ganz gewaltig in den Arsch treten."

Neville und Ron warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Ron legte Seamus eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Seamus, Mann! Ich meine...", Seamus wehrte Rons Hand ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ist schon gut. Mich ärgert nur, dass diese Aasfresser hier einfach rein spazieren können und...und..", Seamus stimme wurde immer schriller.

„Schon gut, Seamus. Es ist nicht zu begreifen, aber..." Seamus unterbrach Neville, er schrie fast. „Halt den Mund, Neville. Du darfst nicht... ich meine..."

Seamus ließ sich an der Wand runter rutschen und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Knie.

Ron und Neville blickten sich ratlos an. Seamus hob den Kopf, seine Stimme war noch schriller als zuvor. „Wir haben doch gestern noch zusammen Quidditch geübt und uns Sorgen wegen der Zwischenprüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gemacht. Und jetzt... jetzt hat irgendjemand seinen Namen auf irgendeine dämliche Liste geschrieben. Das kann nicht sein... Die haben sich geirrt.", Seamus weinte jetzt ganz hemmungslos, „Er war mein bester Freund, wie ein Bruder und diese Schweine..." Seamus war aufgesprungen und schlug mit seinen Fäusten auf die Wand ein.

Ron und Neville versuchten ihn festzuhalten und kassierten einige Hiebe dafür von Seamus, bis er sich beruhigte vergingen einige Minuten.

Nun lehnte er seinen Kopf an die Wand und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Armen, sein ganzer Körper bebte. Ron und Neville standen neben ihm, Rons ganze Beherrschung versagte und er weinte nun ganz offen neben seinem, so verzweifelt schluchzendem Freund.

Neville hatte Seamus eine Hand auf den Rücken gelegt und sprach leise auf ihn ein.

„Ich dachte ich würde ihn hier treffen und er würde mir erzählen, dass er es mit einem Dutzend Todessern aufnehmen musste. Aber jetzt..." Seamus Stimme versagte.

Die Tür ging auf und Mrs. Weasley betrat den Raum mit einigen anderen Eltern. Es war Mittagszeit und sie hatten sich mit ihren Kindern an den Tisch setzen wollen, um einen Happen zu essen. Dieses Bild von den vielen weinenden Schülern hatten sie nicht erwartet. Mrs. Finnegan löste sich aus der Gruppe und eilte zu ihrem Sohn, als sie sah wie sehr er weinte.

Die Jungen und Mädchen, die gestern wie erfahrene Auroren hatten kämpfen müssen, ließen sich nun in die Arme ihrer Eltern sinken und weinten bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatten.

Mrs. Weasley saß mit Ron und Ginny auf einem Sofa und sprach liebevoll auf sie ein.

Vor ein paar Tagen hätten sie alle, bei dem Gedanken, in den schützenden Armen der Eltern zu weinen und das auch noch vor den Augen anderer, gelacht und gesagt, das sei doch etwas für Babys. Doch heute lachte darüber niemand und alle waren froh, ein wenig Trost und Wärme bei den Eltern finden zu können. Langsam versiegten alle Tränen und man ging an den Mittagstisch. Auch wenn kaum einer es sich vorstellen konnte jetzt auch nur einen Bissen hinunter zukriegen, so bestanden die Eltern darauf. Sie mussten bei Kräften bleiben, niemand wusste ob es nicht einen erneuten Schlag der Todesser geben würde.


	7. Chapter 7

Hier nur mal etwas ganz kurzes. Heut Abend folgt ein längeres Kapitel.

**7. Kapitel**

_**Krankenbesuch**_

Bei dieser Mahlzeit saßen auch Linda Stone und ihre Eltern mit am Tisch, bei den Grangers, Weasleys und Longbottoms. Lindas Mutter hatte ganz rote, verquollene Augen und Lindas Vater hatte tiefe Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn. Die Erwachsenen Unterhielten sich leise und Neville, Ginny und Ron versuchten Hermine auszureden, dass es mit der Liste eine schlechte Idee war.

„Irgendwann hätten sie doch sowieso erfahren, dass sie einen Freund oder Verwandten verloren haben. Hier waren sie wenigstens nicht allein."

Hermine nickte und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Kartoffelbrei herum. Ginny stand auf und sagte, dass sie zu Harry gehen wollte. Die anderen versprachen bald nach zukommen.

Als Ginny Harrys Bett erreichte sah sie zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass er wach war. Aber es schien ihm schlecht zu gehen. Er war leichenblass und zitterte und seine Gesichtszüge wirkten gequält. Doch als er Ginny sah, ging ein kurzes Leuchten durch seine müden Augen.

„Hi" sagte er schwach. Ginny nahm lächelnd seine Hand und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hi Harry, wie geht es Dir?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht: „Wenn man von der Tatsache absieht, dass meine Eingeweide brennen wie ein Buschfeuer, bestens. Du bist da und es geht dir gut."

Unter Qualen hob Harry eine Hand und legte sie an Ginnys Wange. Ginny küsste seine Handfläche und nahm seine Hand in die ihre.

„Wo wart ihr denn alle? Ich dachte schon ihr habt mich vergessen.", Harrys Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

„Wir haben ein Treffen organisiert. Erst dachten wir nur an die DA-Leute, aber dann haben wir allen Bescheid gesagt, die Interesse hatten. Es sollte niemand allein sein, nachdem was gestern passiert ist." Harry nickte schwach und schloss die Augen.

Da Ginny dachte, dass er wohl eingeschlafen war, sprach sie nicht weiter.

„Erzähl mir von Ron und Hermine und den anderen. Ich will Deine Stimme hören und wissen, dass Du da bist." Harry versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ron, Hermine und Neville geht es gut. Das Mädchen, dass du gestern zum Schloss gebracht hast ist auch wohlauf. Sie war bei dem Treffen. Sie ist ein Muggel, ihre Zwillingsschwester war die einzige in der Familie, die zaubern konnte. Sie würde bei dem Kampf leider getötet." Wieder nickte Harry und Ginny erzählte ihm alles von dem Treffen.

Dann öffnete Harry wieder die Augen und sah Ginny an, „Bei dem Kampf gestern...ich habe gesehen wie Dean und Patma umgebracht wurden.", Harry liefen Tränen übers Gesicht, „Ginny, mir ist so kalt. Legst Du dich zu mir?"

Vorsichtig krabbelte Ginny zu Harry ins Bett. Harry legte seinen Kopf an Ginnys Schulter und Ginny schloss die Arme um Harry. Sie spürte wie Harry begann sich zu entspannen und langsam einschlief.

Als die Weasleys einschließlich Fred, George und Mr. Weasley , Hermine und Neville bei Harrys Krankenbett ankamen, fanden sie Ginny und Harry aneinander geschmiegt, schlafend vor. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley sprachen kurz mit dem Heiler und erkundigten sich nach Harrys Befinden. „Die Anwesenheit dieser jungen Dame,", der alte Heiler deutete schmunzelnd auf Harry und Ginny, „scheint wahre Wunder zu wirken. So ruhig hat der junge Mr. Potter den ganzen Morgen nicht geschlafen."

Am Abend kamen Ron, Hermine, Neville und die Weasley-Zwillinge noch einmal vorbei. Ginny saß an das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt da, Harrys Kopf in ihrem Schoß und redete leise mit Harry.

„Hey Alter, na wieder unter den Lebenden?", fragte George.

Harry versuchte ihnen entgegen zu grinsen, doch seine Züge glichen eher einer Grimasse. Hermine setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm Harrys Hand. „Wir haben uns ganz schöne Sorgen um dich gemacht Harry.", sagte sie leise.

Harry drückte schwach ihre Hand und erwiderte: „Mich haut so schnell nichts um Hermine, das weißt du doch." Hermine schnaubte verächtlich.

„Hey Mann," sagte Ron, „ich hätte mit dir kommen sollen, als du losgegangen bist um Ginny zu suchen, aber...", Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Schon gut, Ron. Es ist doch gut gegangen und eigentlich... ich wollte denke ich lieber allein gehen... ich wusste ja nicht wie ich... in welchem Zustand ich Ginny finden würde."

Ron nickte und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

„Was habt ihr mit Malfoy gemacht?, fragte Harry die Zwillinge.

Ginny hatte ihm erzählt, dass George den Todesser weggebracht hatte.

„Wir haben ihn zu Professor McGonagall gebracht und sie hat ihm dem Zaubereiminsterium übergeben.", antwortete George.

Harry nickte nur. In seinem Kopf begann es sich wieder zu drehen und er schloss die Augen. Er genoss es, den leisen Gesprächen seiner Freunde zu lauschen und schlief wieder ein.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Kapitel**

_**Das Geheimnis der Dorfbewohner**_

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen in die Große Halle kam um nach Harry zu sehen, erwartete sie eigentlich, dass Harry aufrecht im Bett sitzen und ihr entgegen grinsen würde. Doch sie fand einen Harry vor, der sich voller Schmerzen in seinem Bett herum wälzte und immer wieder aufschrie. In so schlechtem Zustand hatte Ginny ihn bislang noch nicht gesehen. Hektisch blickte sie sich um, auf der Suche nach Heiler Diggins. Sie lief zwischen den, nun zum Teil verwaisten, Betten entlang, bis sie mit dem Heiler zusammen stieß, der grade über einem Erstklässler gebeugt da stand und einige eitrige Blasen aufstach, während er auf andere eine schwarze, stinkende Salbe schmierte.

„Heiler Diggins, sie müssen sofort kommen, bitte, Sir. Harry geht es sehr schlecht." Der Heiler drehte sich um und schenkte Ginny ein zuversichtliches Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen meine Liebe, ja, Mr. Potter hatte eine äußerst unruhige Nacht."

Langsam ging er mit Ginny zusammen in Harrys Richtung.

„In der Tat geht es ihm heute morgen schlechter denn je, doch nach meinen Erfahrungen zu Urteilen, kommt es vor einer dauerhaften Besserung, erst einmal zu einer rapiden Verschlechterung. Ich bin mir zwar nicht ganz sicher, aber ich denke, wenn Mr. Potter den heutigen Tag übersteht, dann wird er über den Berg sein und auch bald aufstehen können."

Ginny saß voller Sorge an Harrys Bett. Immer wieder schrie er vor Schmerzen auf und sein Körper wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Es schien, als würde jede Berührung ihm nur noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten, sodass Ginny nicht mal seine Hand halten konnte.

Am Nachmittag gesellten sich Ron und Hermine zu den Beiden. Sie waren geschockt über Harrys schlechten Zustand heute.

„Wir haben grade mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen. Sie wollen heute die Große Halle räumen. Alle Verletzten werden nun auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Die Meisten haben sich wieder erholt, es sind wohl nur noch etwa zwanzig Leute, die noch unter ständiger Bobachtung der Heiler bleiben müssen. Die ersten Patienten wurden schon raufgebracht. Sie werden wohl gleich kommen und Harry auch zum Krankenflügel bringen.", berichtete Hermine.

Schon nach etwa dreißig Minuten kamen zwei Heiler und ließen Harrys Bett durch die Gänge bis zum Krankenflügel schweben. Es standen schon einige Betten in dem Raum und nach und nach wurden es mehr.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny saßen bis zum Abend gemeinsam an Harrys Seite und unterhielten sich leise, unterbrochen von Harrys Krampfanfällen und seinen regelmäßigen Schmerzensschreien. Kurz bevor sich die drei zum Abendessen auf den Weg machen wollten, kamen Neville und Linda Stone zu ihnen, an Harrys Krankenbett.

Neville und Linda hatten sich auf Anhieb gut verstanden und man sah sie häufig gemeinsam durch das Schloss spazieren oder in ruhigen Ecken sitzen und sich leise unterhalten. Überhaupt war es dieser Tage sehr ruhig im Schloss. Obwohl viele Familien noch hier, unter dem Schutz der Auroren und des Ordens verweilten, sah man fast nie irgendwelche Schüler übermütig über die Gänge laufen. Auch unterhielt man sich eher leise in kleinen Gruppen.

Noch immer gab es keine Gewissheit, ob es tatsächlich gelungen war, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu vernichten. Es trieben sich noch immer Todesser in der Nähe Hogwarts rum.

Beim Abendessen, das noch immer in den Klassenräumen stattfand, erzählten Fred und George von einem Todesserangriff auf Hogsmeade. Nun ja, es hätte ein Todesserangriff werden sollen. Die Zwillinge hatten mit mehreren Mitgliedern des Ordens auf ein Butterbier in die Drei Besen einkehren wollen, um auch gleich mit Madam Rosmerta sprechen zu können. Einige Auroren hatten verschiedene Todesser bis nach Hogsmeade verfolgt, als Hogwarts angegriffen wurde. Leider wurde dabei ein unschuldiger Dorfbewohner getötet, als er versuchte sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Nun wollten sich die Leute des Ordens nach den Hinterbliebenen erkundigen.

„Wir hatten also Hogsmeade grade erreicht, als vor uns einige Todesser aus den Drei Besen und dem Honigtopf kamen. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen wie wir uns erschrocken haben. Wir waren schließlich nur zu fünft und vor uns standen mindestens fünfzehn Todesser. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es von denen doch so viele geschafft hatten hier lebend rauszukommen.", berichtete Fred.

George erzählte weiter: „Wir machten uns also bereit gegen sie zu kämpfen, doch die schienen uns gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Naja, wir sind ja auch nicht grad jauchzend auf die zugelaufen... Nun denn, sie riefen einander zu, dass das Dorf wie ausgestorben sei und sie nicht eine Menschenseele finden konnten. Wir schauten einander verwundert an und zogen uns langsam in eine Seitenstraße zurück, um nicht doch noch ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu lenken. Wir hätten kaum eine Chance gegen sie gehabt. Horace Goodchild war noch nicht wieder ganz auf dem Damm und Angelinas Zauberstab... na ja, er macht halt manchmal echt komische Dinge. Als sie bei der großen Schlacht einem Todesser einen Schockzauber verpassen wollte, schossen plötzlich ein Dutzend rote Rosen aus der Spitze. Das hat den Todesser nicht wirklich beeindruckt."

Hermine schaute die Zwillinge ungeduldig an und Fred fuhr fort: „Ja, also standen wir da und belauschten ihre Gespräche. Es schien wirklich niemand von den Dorfbewohnern in der Nähe zu sein, obwohl, wie einer der Todesser behauptete, er wenigstens einen, wenn nicht mehrere, über die Straße in Richtung Honigtopf hat laufen sehen. Ein anderer wiederum schwor Stein und Bein, er hätte mehrere Menschen hinauf zur heulenden Hütte laufen sehen, doch auch diese fanden sie nur verwaist vor. Plötzlich hörten wir, wie eine Tür aufsprang, wieder machten wir uns bereit ihnen entgegen treten zu müssen..."

George unterbrach seinen Bruder mit einem schiefen Grinsen, „Im Moment gibt es ja nicht viele amüsante Geschichten zu erzählen, aber... Wir standen also in Hab-Acht-Stellung in dieser Straße, als wir eine Tür aufschlagen hörten. Als einer der Todesser rief „Na dann, eine Runde Feuerwhisky für alle!" Himmeldonnerwetter, da standen wir also, im strömenden Regen und die Todesser machten es sich vor den Drei Besen gemütlich und tranken Runde um Runde. Als wir grade beschlossen, dass diese Aasfresser nun besoffen genug waren und wir sie gefahrlos angreifen könnten, machte es „Plopp!" und sie disapparierten."

Selbst Mrs. Weasley schmunzelte bei der Vorstellung ein wenig, doch Mr. Weasley sprach mahnende Worte: „Was ist denn, wenn die nun in ihrem Rausch in ein Muggeldorf appariert sind? Ihr hättet ins Schloss kommen sollen, um Verstärkung zu holen!"

George schüttelte den Kopf,: „Meinst du nicht, dass wir diese Idee auch gehabt haben? Wir hätten aber die lange Straße hochlaufen müssen, ohne Deckung vor den Todessern. Vielleicht hätten wir es bis ins Schloss geschafft, aber dann hätten wir mit Sicherheit die Todesser an den Hacken gehabt. Und dann?" Mr. Weasley nickte langsam, so ganz schien ihm das nicht zu gefallen.

„Wo waren denn nun alle?", drängte Ginny.

„Als die Todesser weg waren, durchsuchten nun wir das Dorf. Als ich mir grad, im Honigtopf, einen von diesen super brausenden Brauselollys nehmen wollte, schlug mir doch jemand auf die Finger,", begann Fred, „Vor mir stand die Frau des Besitzers vom Honigtopf und sah mich strafend an. „Ordensmitglieder bestehlen also hart arbeitende Menschen. Mal sehen was das für eine Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten gibt!" und nach und nach kamen mindestens zwei Dutzend Leute aus dem Keller des Honigtopfes. Gemeinsam traten wir auf die Straße, wo wiederum wenigstens zwei Dutzend Leute aus Richtung der heulenden Hütte kamen. Wir gingen alle gemeinsam in die Drei Besen und Madam Rosmerta schmunzelte uns keck an."

George grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Meine lieben Herren Weasley,", George verstellte seine Stimme so, dass sie klang wie die Madam Rosmertas, „bei ihrem letzten Besuch in meinen Räumen, nach dem sie mit ihren Freunden etwa den halben Bestand meines Feuerwhiskys vernichtet hatten, erzählten sie mir, zwar nur schwer verständlich, mit schweren Zungen, dass, wenn wir von Todessern angegriffen werden sollten, wir uns in die Geheimgänge unter der heulenden Hütte und des Honigtopfes begeben sollen. Noch am selben Abend suchte ich mit einigen Dorfbewohnern diese, von ihnen genannten Orte auf. Wir deponierten dort einige Lebensmittel und gestalteten uns diese Orte ein wenig wohnlich..."

Fred schaute zerknirscht drein: „ Nun haben wir das Rezept unseres Erfolgs verraten und kein armer Tunichtgut kann sich je wieder unbemerkt Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf ausborgen." Mrs. Weasley streichelte liebevoll die Arme ihrer Söhne, „ Ihr habt den Dorfbewohnern vermutlich das Leben gerettet. Es hätte böse enden können, wenn die Todesser sie angetroffen hätten. Auch wenn ich das mit den Unmengen an Feuerwhisky gar nicht gern gehört habe!", fügte sie strengen Blickes hinzu.

„Gab es denn noch viele Angriffe auf andere Dörfer? Wollte Ginny wissen.

„Ja, ein paar schon, aber die Auroren waren eigentlich immer schnell zur Stelle und konnten das Schlimmste verhindern. Nur bei einem Angriff, auf das Dorf Darlington, wurde ein Auror getötet. Schlimme Sache...", antwortete Mr. Weasley.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Kapitel**

**_Die Trauerfeier_**

Nach dem Abendessen ging Ginny wieder zu Harry. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Harry kämpfte immer noch mit Krämpfen, sein Körper war schweißgebadet und er stöhnte vor Schmerzen so sehr, dass es Ginny schier das Herz brach. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und erzählte, in der Hoffnung, Harry würde es besser gehen, wenn er ihre Stimme hörte, von den Geschehnissen in Hogsmeade. Doch es schien keine Wirkung auf Harry zu haben, er schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass sie da war.

Nach einer Weile kam Goldana, die junge Heilerin, um Harry seinen Trank zu verabreichen. Sie versuchte ihn ein wenig aufzurichten, doch dabei schrie Harry so herzzerreißend, dass sie ihn wieder in die Kissen sinken lassen musste.

Ginny hatte Tränen in den Augen. Nur so dazustehen und Harry nicht helfen zu können, brachte sie fast um den Verstand.

Nur unter Qualen war es möglich Harry den heilenden Trank zu verabreichen und als sie es geschafft hatte, schüttelte Goldana betrübt den Kopf. „Eigentlich sollte es ihm schon viel besser gehen. Wir haben den Eindruck als würde sich der Fluch an Harrys schlimmen Erinnerungen nur noch nähren und ihm schlimmere Schmerzen bereiten, als ohnehin schon. Das Problem bei diesem Fluch ist, dass er so selten gesprochen wird, dass wir Heiler damit kaum Erfahrungen haben. Ich meine, natürlich ist es gut, dass der Fluch so selten gesprochen wird... ich meine nur...", sie brach ab und Ginny sah in Goldanas Augen Tränen aufblitzen. Ginny wollte Goldana, die sich so liebevoll um Harry kümmerte, tröstend die Hand auf den Arm legen, aber die Heilerin machte einen Schritt zurück und ließ sich, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen auf einem Stuhl nieder.

Ginny trat an ihre Seite, „Goldana, was haben sie denn? Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?" Goldana schüttelte den Kopf und schluchzte laut auf. „Nein, Ginny, sie können mir nicht helfen. Ich habe vor wenigen Stunden eine schreckliche Nachricht erhalten...", sie putzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase, „Wissen sie, mein Verlobter war ein Auror und...vielleicht haben sie ja von dem Angriff auf das Dorf Darlington gehört. Mein Verlobter wurde dort von einem Todesser... er wurde.." Ihr Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Ginny legte die Arme um Goldana und sprach zu ihr, als wollte sie ein Kind trösten, dass sich beim Spielen das Knie aufgeschlagen hat.

„Goldana, liebes Mädchen, ich habe sie schon gesucht.", raschen Schrittes eilte der alte Heiler, der Harry den Trank gebraut hatte zu ihnen. Er kniete sich vor Goldana und schloss diese liebevoll in die Arme, „sch..sch..sch, Ach Mädchen, kommen sie, wir trinken eine Tass Tee und dann reisen sie ab. Ihre Familie sollte sich um sie kümmern."

Goldana schluchzte noch lauter und rief mit schriller Stimme: „Aber ich habe doch niemanden mehr! Er hat sie doch alle getötet und nun hat er mir auch noch Nicolas genommen!" Der Heiler schaute Hilfe suchend zu Ginny.

In dem Moment betraten Mrs. Weasley und Mrs. Granger den Raum. Sie wollten nach Harry sehen. Ginny lief ihnen entgegen und erzählte ihnen schnell was passiert war. Die beiden mütterlichen Frauen nahmen sofort die junge Goldana in Beschlag und zogen sie sanft aus dem Raum. Der Heiler schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte immer wieder: „Armes Mädchen, armes Mädchen..."

Ginny ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken und legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Bett. So etwas hatte sie nie erleben wollen. So viele Leute, die plötzlich ganz allein waren und niemanden mehr hatten. In diesem Moment war Ginny sich ihres Glücks bewusster denn je, ihre Familie lebte, niemand war ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen und Harry würde sicher wieder gesund werden. Sie hatten alle Freunde verloren, doch sie standen nicht allein da.

Ginny schlief einige Stunden so an Harrys Seite, bis sie spürte, wie jemand eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht stricht. Sie schaute auf und sah, das Harry sie anblickte, er versuchte sie anzulächeln. Er zitterte und ihm standen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, doch die schlimmsten Schmerzen schienen vorüber.

„Harry, wie fühlst Du dich?", Ginny setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte Harry sanft eine Hand an die Wange.

„Ich habe Durst,", krächzte Harry schwach.

Ginny schaute sich um und entdeckte einen Krug mit Wasser auf Harrys Nachttisch. Vorsichtig stützte Ginny ihn, damit er sich aufsetzen konnte. Harry schloss einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein. „Aber nur kleine Schlucke, Harry.", sagte Ginny, als sie ihm das Glas an den Mund setzte.

Harry lies den Kopf wieder auf die Kissen sinken. Er streichelte sanft Ginnys Hand, die er fest umschlossen hielt. „Eine einfache Grippe wäre jetzt ein echter Segen..", murmelte Harry ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Ginny krabbelte, wie schon am Vortag, zu Harry ins Bett. Die beiden kuschelten sich an einander und hielten sich fest. So an einander geschmiegt verbrachten sie den Rest der Nacht.

Am Morgen wurden sie von Ron und Hermine geweckt.

„Morgen ihr zwei, na so gut muss es einem mal gehen...", begrüßte sie Ron.

Hermine lächelte Harry liebevoll zu, „Du siehst heute schon viel besser aus, Harry."

Harry setzte sich aus eigener Kraft auf und grinste die Freunde an.

„Ihr habt vergessen Frühstück für uns mitzubringen!" Seine Stimme klang noch etwas schlapp, aber es schienen neue Lebensgeister in ihm geweckt zu sein.

Hermine wollte grad loslaufen, um Harry ein leichtes Frühstück zu besorgen, als die Tür sich öffnete und Neville und Linda, mit schweren Tabletts beladen, eintraten.

„Hallo, wir haben am Frühstückstisch neben Heiler Diggins gesessen und er hat uns gesagt, dass wir doch mal schauen sollen, ob Harry kräftig genug für ein bisschen Toast und Marmelade ist."

Ron zog schnell einen Tisch heran und Linda und Neville stellten die Leckereien ab.

„Hey Harry, das ist Linda Stone, du hat sie an dem Abend hier her gebracht."

Harry lächelte Linda freundlich entgegen. „Hallo, schön dich so munter zu sehen. Setzt euch zu uns, da drüben stehen noch zwei Stühle."

Gemeinsam Frühstückten die Freunde, es wurde viel erzählt und sogar gelacht, als Ron die Geschichte von den betrunkenen Todessern erzählte.

Es schien als würde Harry in der Gegenwart seiner Freunde schnell an Kraft gewinnen.

Sie vermieden es alle, über die schrecklichen Ereignisse der letzten Tage zu sprechen, das würden sie noch früh genug tun müssen. Im Moment waren sie nur froh, dass sie beisammen sitzen konnten und es allen doch relativ gut ging.

Linda fügte sich in die Gruppe ein, als würde sie schon immer dazu gehören.

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als Professor McGonagall den Krankenflügel betrat.

„Guten Morgen, meine Lieben. Mr. Potter schön sie so guter Dinge zu sehen. Ich möchte nur, dass sie wissen, dass um elf Uhr in der Großen Halle eine Andacht stattfinden soll, für all diejenigen, die uns genommen wurden. Ich bitte sie pünktlich zu erscheinen. Mr. Potter, für sie allerdings wäre das wohl zu anstrengend. Sie sollten in ihrem Bett bleiben."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, Professor, ich denke ich werde auch einige Freunde zu beklagen haben. Zwar weiß ich noch nicht wer es leider nicht geschafft hat, aber ich werde dabei sein."

Professor McGonagall setzte ihr strenges Lehrergesicht auf, „Nun, Potter, das sollten sie mit ihrem Heiler besprechen!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum.

„Harry, ich denke wirklich, dass Professor McGonagoll Recht hat. Du bist viel zu schwach um mitzukommen.", sagte Hermine streng.

„Hermine wie sie leibt und lebt. Ich hab dich vermisst!", erwiederte Harry grinsend.

„Er wird sowieso machen was er will Hermine, lass es gut sein. Wenn er in der Großen Halle wieder zusammenbricht lassen wir ihn halt wieder hier hoch schweben.", Ron grinste Harry an.

Kurz bevor sie in der Großen Halle erscheinen sollten, half Ginny Harry in ein paar Jeans und einen Pullover. Harry war noch sehr wackelig auf den Beinen und musste sich immer wieder hinsetzen.

„Hast Du noch Schmerzen, Harry?", fragte Ginny besorgt, als Harry sich keuchend aufs Bett fallen ließ und sich die Seite hielt.

Harry nickte und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Es geht schon, Ginny. War schon schlimmer."

Die Tür ging auf und Ron und Hermine kamen zu Harrys Bett.

„Meinst Du wirklich, dass Du es schaffst?", fragte Hermine besorgt, als sie Harrys blasses Gesicht sah.

„Ja," murmelte Harry, mit einem etwas garstigen Ton in der Stimme.

Ginny reicht ihm die Hand und half Harry auf. Sie musste ihn einem Moment festhalten, weil er ein wenig schwankte. Die beiden Mädchen warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. Langsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung.

Harry schien sich sehr konzentrieren zu müssen, um einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Ginny legte eine Hand um Harrys Hüfte und stützte ihn. Ron ging dicht neben Harry, um ihm im Notfall helfen zu können. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, bei dem Anblick des schwachen Harry.

Irgendwie schafften sie den Weg durch die Gänge zur Großen Halle, sie mussten immer wieder stehen bleiben und manchmal stöhnte Harry leise auf.

In der Großen Halle angekommen, kamen ihnen gleich Mrs. und Mr. Weasley entgegen. Sie hatten ihnen Plätze freigehalten, so dass sie alle beisammen sitzen konnten.

Harry ließ sich erschöpft auf einem Stuhl sinken und starrte auf einen Punkt am Boden, bis die Schmerzen ein wenig nach ließen. Ginny streichelte seinen Arm und Harry nahm ihre Hand in die Seine. Er blickte sich um und stellte erstaunt fest, dass wirklich viele Gesichter fehlten, die er erwartet hatte hier zu treffen. „Sind es so viele, Ginny?", er schaute Ginny an und sie nickte ihm zu.

Harrys Hand begann wieder zu zittern, diesmal aber nicht wegen der Schmerzen.

Durch die Fenster der Großen Halle sah er, wie Schneeflocken langsam zu Boden sanken. Ginny schmiegte sich an Harry. Mühsam hielt sie die Tränen zurück und versuchte den Kloß in ihrem Hals runterzuschlucken.

Plötzlich wurden alle ganz still und wie schon auf Professor Dumbledors Beerdigung erfüllte eine Melodie das Schloss, schön und traurig zu gleich.

Fawkes, er blieb Hogwarts treu. Obwohl er ein freies Wesen war. „Vielleicht lebt ein Teil von Dumbledore in ihm weiter.", dachte Harry, der sich plötzlich so geborgen fühlte, wie er es einige Male in Anwesenheit des alten Schulleiters erlebt hatte.

Professor McGonagall trat vor die Versammelten. Einen Moment lang schaute sie in die Menge und schüttelte dann traurig den Kopf.

„_Viel zu viele bekannte Gesichter fehlen, wenn man von hier zu Ihnen runter schaut. Wir Erwachsenen, fertig ausgebildete Zauberer, ein Orden, dessen ganzes Handeln sich von jeher darum dreht, Voldemort zu bekämpfen, zu vernichten, eine reichliche Zahl Auroren. __Wir alle waren nicht in der Lage, euch liebe Schüler, vor diesem Grauen zu schützen, das ihr in den letzten Tagen, vor allem aber am 27. Novenber diesen Jahres, erleiden musstet. ich kann mich nur dafür entschuldigen, dass es uns bisher nicht gelungen ist, euch eine friedliche Zeit zu ermöglichen. _

_Ihr musstet kämpfen wie Auroren, ihr musstet andere töten, um euch zu retten und das Schlimmste wahrscheinlich, ihr musstet mit ansehen, wie eure Freunde gequält und getötet wurden. _

_Wir hatten gehofft euch davor bewahren zu können. Ihr hättet eure Jugend glücklich damit verbringen sollen, Lehrer bis zur Weißglut zu verärgern und es quält mich zu wissen, dass einige von euch , nicht mal mehr Kaugummi kauend, in meinem Unterricht sitzen werden."_

Professor McGonagall wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über die Augen und räusperte sich.

„_Eure Zukunft ist nun fürs Erste ungewiss. Hogwarts, wie es einst war, wird es nicht mehr geben. Es lag seit vielen Jahrhunderten ein Bann über dem Schloss. Er besagte, dass solang auf diesen Schlossgründen keine Schlacht größeren Ausmaßes stattfinden würde, läge ein Schutz, errichtet um das sichere Leben der Schüler gewährleisten zu können, über dem Schloss und seinen Ländereien. Niemand hätte je vermutet, das es einen Zauberer geben würde, der in der Lage sein könnte, diesen Bann zu durchbrechen. Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte - ich sage dies ganz bewusst, ihr alle solltet ihn beim Namen nennen, denn er wird nicht länger versuchen, euch zu schaden - hat diesen Bann durchbrochen, um den letzten Ort, an dem er, bis zu diesem Tag, keine Macht hatte, sich zu unterwerfen und um eine Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Im Juli vor siebzehn Jahren, so hieß es in der Prophezeiung, sollte ein Junge geboren werden, dessen Eltern ihm schon drei Mal die Stirn geboten hatten. Es hieß, er würde diesen Jungen als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen. Und, dass einer durch die Hand des Anderen sterben müsse, keiner Leben könnte, solange der andere überlebt." _

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Harry starrte Professor McGonagoll entgeistert an.

„_Einer unter Ihnen wird sich nun fragen, woher ich den Wortlaut der Prophezeiung kenne. Professor Dumbledore vertraute mir sein Wissen an. Der Junge müsste unterstützt werden und es musste jemanden geben, der weiß, was Voldemort dachte. _

_Ob Voldemort wirklich für alle Zeiten besiegt ist, kann man nicht mal jetzt mit Gewissheit sagen. Ob die Prophezeiung sich erfüllt hat, das weiß im Grunde niemand ganz genau. Lord Voldemort kämpfte mit dem Jungen, den er einst gekennzeichnet hatte, er wollte es zu Ende bringen. Doch in dem Augenblick, als dieser Junge den Kampf zu verlieren schien, schrie dieser Voldemort entgegen „Wenn du mich töten willst, dann jetzt und hier. Du hast mein einziges Zuhause zerstört. Hogwarts wird es nicht mehr geben, nimm mein Leben und verschwinde mit deinen Speichelleckern von hier" wie mir berichtet wurde, entgegnete Voldemort dem Jungen folgendes „Du hättest schon dein Leben diesem alten, tattrigem Dumbledore geopfert und jetzt gibst du dein Herz für Hogwarts, nein wie rührend. Wessen Liebe sollte dich jetzt noch vor dem Tod bewahren?" Der Junge entgegnete „Ich werde mein Leben für Hogwarts geben und wenn es das ist was du willst, dann nimm es und ersticke an meiner Liebe für Hogwarts und allen, denen es je beigebracht hat, gegen Dich zu kämpfen" Doch in dem Moment, als Voldemort den Zauberstab hob um den Todesfluch zu sprechen, erschienen zur größten Verwunderung aller, drei Gründer dieser Schule und stellten sich schützend vor den Jungen. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw leisteten sich einen verbitterten Kampf mit Voldemort, bis dieser durch einen Streich des Schwertes Gryffindor vernichtet wurde."_

Lautes Gemurmel flutete durch die Große Halle. Professor McGonagoll hob die Arme, um Ruhe zu erbitten.

„_Voldemort wurde nicht durch die Hand des Jungen vernichtet, doch gibt es Stimmen, die behaupten, dass die drei Gründer Hogwarts nur der verlängerte Arm des Jungen waren und die Prophezeiung somit erfüllt wurde._

_Nun ist es an der Zeit, derer zu Gedenken, die diesen schrecklichen Kampf nicht überlebt haben. Ich werde deren Namen verlesen und möchte den Familien und Freunden mein herzlichstes Beileid bekunden. Ich beginne mit den Schülern Hogwarts._

_Luna Lovegood Timothy Matthews_

_Miranda Hopkins Orlando Gray_

_Kirsten Baggins Morgan LeBrain_

_Simone Huston Andrew Shacklebolt_

_Alicia Jones Alwin McGreve_

_Kathleen Bridgemore Davis Peters_

_Romilda Vane Jimmy Peakes_

_Patma Patil Dean Thomas_

_Hannah-Sophia Stone"_

In der Großen Halle herrschte eine ohrenbetäubende Stille, vereinzelt schluchzten Leute auf.

Harry hielt Ginnys Hand umklammert und schien unter Schock zu stehen. Er hatte ja nichts von alledem, was in den letzten Tagen vor sich gegangen ist, mitbekommen. Die Namen derer die grade verlesen wurden, hallten in seinem Kopf wieder. Ginny weinte, den Kopf an Harrys Schulter gelehnt. Hermine und Ron hielten sich an den Händen und weinten beide bittere Tränen. Harry kamen Erinnerungen, von Begegnungen mit den einzelnen Schulkameraden, dessen Namen noch immer in seinem Kopf standen. Einige kannte er gar nicht. Er stützte den Kopf in seine Hand und Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. Ginny und Hermine schluchzten laut und Ron schüttelte nur immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf. Zwar hatten Ron, Ginny, Hermine und Neville all die Namen schon einmal auf der Liste gelesen, doch hier und heute, schien es ihnen zu endgültig zu sein.

Professor McGonagoll räusperte sich und fuhr fort.

„_Das Ministerium und die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix sind zu dem Schluß gekommen, dass die Auroren und Mitglieder hier nicht namentlich erwähnt werden müssen. Insgesamt sind sechs Auroren und drei Mitglider des Phönixordens ums Leben gekommen. Auch deren Familien möchte ich meine Anteilnahme ausdrücken._

_Diese Listen sind zu lang und es schmerzt mich ihnen noch weitere Namen nennen zu müssen, doch auch in der Lehrerschaft Hogwarts, sind Verluste zu beklagen. Wir bedauern sehr ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Madam Hooch und Professor Slughorn leider auch im Kampf gegen Voldemort getötet wurden."_

Damit schloss Professor McGonagoll ihre Ansprache und setzte sich zu den anderen Lehrern, die nun auch nicht mehr versuchten ihre Trauer zu verbergen.

Harry und Ginny lagen sich weinend in den Armen, Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ihn überkamen wieder diese Schmerzen und er musste sich an Ginny festhalten, um nicht von seinem Stuhl zu rutschen. Ron und Hermine kamen zu ihnen und Ron legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig hohl, als er Harry ansprach. „Hey Alter, wir sollten dich besser wieder nach oben bringen. Du siehst echt nicht gut aus."

Harry nickte und stand mit Rons Hilfe auf. Er legte einen Arm um Ginnys Schulter und versuchte auf wackeligen Beinen los zu gehen. Hätte Ron ihn nicht festgehalten wäre er sicher gestürzt.

Mr. Weasley stand mit roten Augen vor ihnen,„Komm Junge, ich helfe Dir. Das war alles ein bisschen viel, was?" Harry lehnte sich dankbar an Mr. Weasley und gefolgt von Neville, seiner Großmutter, Linda und ihren Eltern, dem Rest der Weasleys und den Grangers gingen sie langsam in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Harry ließ sich erschöpft in sein Bett sinken.

Er hatte wieder starke Schmerzen und rollte sich auf der Seite zusammen und zog die Knie an seinen Körper. Mrs. Weasley legte ihm besorgt ihre Hand auf den Arm.

„Harry, mein Lieber, sollen wir dich besser allein lassen? Dann kannst du versuchen zu schlafen."

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte nicht allein sein. Vor Schmerzen bebte sein ganzer Körper. „Das geht gleich wieder... ist gleich vorbei..", stammelte Harry.

Mrs. Weasley nahm Harry fest in Ihre Arme und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein, während Mr. Weasley seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter legte und sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes setzte und versuchte Harry zu tröste, als wäre er sein eigener Sohn.

Hermine hatte den Arm um Ginny gelegt, die hilflos neben Harry stand und weinte.

Die Anderen hatten sich an einen Tisch, etwas Abseits von Harrys Bett gesetzt.

Die Zwillinge und Ron saßen auf der Fensterbank hinter Harrys Bett. Keiner von ihnen redete. Sie waren ganz in ihren Gedanken versunken.

„Wer..wer von ..von den Mitgliedern...",Harry sah Mrs. Weasley fragend an.

„Nicht reden, Junge. Möchtest Du wissen wer vom Orden es nicht geschafft hat?"

Harry nickte.

„Du musst es ja doch erfahren, nicht wahr. Es sind Mad-eye Moody, Elphias Doge und Emmeline Vance."

Harry nickte nur und versuchte nicht wieder weinen zu müssen. Es waren alles Leute, die er kannte und gern gehabt hatte. Und Mad-eye Moody... Nun ja, er war im Kampf gestorben, sicher war das für ihn der beste Weg zu gehen... Aber das linderte nicht Harrys Schmerz, der tief unter seiner Brust fest zu sitzen schien und nicht von dem Fluch herrührte.

Harry drehte leicht den Kopf und schaute zu Ron. „Wie geht es Seamus? Kommt er klar?" fragte Harry.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern: „Seamus ist völlig von der Rolle, streift meistens allein durch die Gänge. Wir haben paar Mal mit ihm gesprochen, aber er scheint nicht reden zu wollen. Er macht total dicht."

Ja, das konnte Harry gut verstehen, als er Sirius verloren hatte ging es ihm genauso. Warum nur immer alle meinten, dass man über so was sprechen sollte.

Irgendwann schlief Harry doch ein und die Anderen schlichen leise aus dem Zimmer, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Nur Ginny wachte wie immer an seinem Bett und hoffte darauf, dass es Harry sehr viel besser gehen würde, wenn er die Augen aufschlägt.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.Kapitel**

_**Post vom Zaubereiminister**_

Wie von Heiler Diggins voraus gesagt, ging es Harry am nächsten Morgen deutlich besser. Die sechs Freunde frühstückten, wie schon am Morgen zuvor gemeinsam mit Harry.

„Mum hat diese Goldana richtig ins Herz geschlossen. Dauernd sieht man die beiden irgendwo zusammen sitzen oder sie machen gemeinsame Spaziergänge.", erzählte Ron mit vollem Mund, was ihm einen verächtlichen Blick von Hermine einbrachte.

„Ja, das stimmt, sie hat Goldana sogar zum Weihnachtsfest zu uns eingeladen. Dad überlegt schon, ob er es schafft vor Weihnachten noch wenigstens ein Zimmer anzubauen, bei den vielen Leuten, die Mum schon eingeladen hat. Zum Glück verbringt Bill Weihnachten mit Fleur in Frankreich.", fügte Ginny dem Bericht ihres Bruder hinzu.

„Wer kommt denn alles über Weihnachten in den Fuchsbau? Mir erzählt ja keiner was!", Harry tat als wäre er beleidigt.

„Also, es kommen Hermine und Linda mit ihren Eltern, Neville mit seiner Oma, Tonks und Lupin, Professor McGonagall, diese Goldana und wir halt alle.", zählte Ron zusammen.

„Alter, das sind fast zwanzig Leute. Hat Eure Mum denn schon einen Plan, wo sie die alle unterbringen will?", Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Nö,", antwortete Ginny, „im Notfall müssen wir halt alle im Wohnzimmer schlafen oder so. Ach, nun stellt euch mal nicht so an. Das ist doch schön, wenn wir alle zusammen feiern können."

„Apropros Feiern,", Hermine, die bis eben in ihren Tagespropheten vertieft war, blickte auf, „Überall machen sie Feste, um den Sieg über Voldemort zu feiern. Ich weiß nicht, ist das gut schon so die Sau rauszulassen, obwohl noch überall im Land Todesser rum laufen?"

„Na, die Auroren und die Mitglieder vom Orden tun doch im Moment nichts anderes, als denen auf die Schliche zu kommen. Aber du hast Recht, feiern würde ich jetzt auch nicht. Liegt aber wohl daran, dass wir die Schlacht und alles aus der ersten Reihe mitbekommen haben.", sagte Harry.

„Hmm, ich glaube, die Todesser sind viel besser organisiert als beim letzten Mal. Es gibt kaum Festnahmen und immer noch haufenweise Angriffe.", überlegte Hermine.

„Tja, die scheinen sich halt diesmal alles gut überlegt zu haben. Hoffentlich können die bald gefasst werden. Wenn die letzten eingesperrt werden, dann feiern wir auch.", meinte Ginny.

Nach dem Frühstück zogen sie sich alle warme Wintersachen an. Heiler Diggins hatte Harry erlaubt für eine halbe Stunde mit seinen Freunden spazieren zu gehen.

So zogen sie los. Harry schaffte es heute ohne Hilfe der anderen. Zwar war er noch ein wenig schlapp und wie zufällig blieben seine Freunde häufig stehen, mit den Worten „Oh...schaut mal da..." Dann deuteten sie auf so Dinge, wie eine vorbeifliegende Eule oder einen verschneiten Baum. Harry schmunzelte, sie wollten ihm nicht das Gefühl geben, dass sie sich Sorgen machten oder Angst haben, Harry könnte wieder einen seiner Schmerzanfälle bekommen. Aber Harry hielt die halbe Stunde locker durch und wäre auch gern noch länger draußen geblieben, doch Hermine und Ginny waren sehr resolut und schoben ihn nach fünfundzwanzig Minuten wieder in Richtung Krankenflügel zurück.

Kaum hatte Harry seine Winterkleidung ausgezogen, als Mrs. Weasley in der Tür stand.

„Guten Morgen, meine Lieben, ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass ihr bitte eure Sachen zusammen suchen sollt. Wir werden heute Nachmittag abreisen. Das gilt für euch alle. Ich habe mit Heiler Diggins gesprochen und da Goldana heute gleich mit zu uns kommen wird, stellt auch Harrys Zustand kein Problem da. Also los! Beeilt euch ein wenig!", scheuchte Mrs. Weasley sie alle auf, „Es wurde extra, für die Letzten, die noch in Hogwarts sind einen Zug bereitgestellt."

Als sie grade alle den Raum verlassen wollten hielt Mrs. Weasley Ron zurück, „Ron, sei so nett und packe Harrys Sachen mit ein und hol seine Eule!"

Mit einem zustimmenden Kopfnicken ging Ron den anderen nach.

„Dann ist der Gryffindorturm also nicht zerstört wurden?", fragte Harry, dem es etwas unangenehm war, dass Ron seine Sachen mit einpacken sollte.

„Nein, mein Junge. Der Turm ist intakt, was man von dem Rest des Schlosses nicht grade sagen kann.", antwortete Mrs. Weasley.

Harry nickte, sie haben bei ihrem Spaziergang das Schloss halb umrundet, wobei sie allerdings die Ländereien, auf denen der Kampf gegen Voldemort stattgefunden hatte, gemieden hatten. Ein großer Teil des Schlosses lag in Schutt und Asche.

„Wie soll es nun weiter gehen, Mrs. Weasley? Ich meine, mit den Schülern und so. Irgendwo müssen sie doch alles beigebracht kriegen.", wollte Harry wissen.

Mrs. Weasley nickte und seufzte.

„Ja, Hogwarts gibt es nicht mehr und wird es auch nie wieder geben. Die Lehrer und das Ministerium beraten bereits darüber, aber sie scheinen fast einig darüber zu sein, dass es jedenfalls kein Internat sein soll. Die Eltern wären wohl nicht bereit, ihre Kinder wieder einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen.", Mrs. Weasley seufzte. „Ja, und was nun aus euch werden soll, ohne vorzuweisende UTZs, das weiß noch keiner so genau. So, Harry, nun muss ich aber los, wenn ich die anderen nicht ein bisschen antreibe, wird es nachher wieder ein heilloses Durcheinander geben. "

Harry schaute aus dem Fenster und dachte nach. Ja, was sollte nun eigentlich aus ihnen werden? Seit Harry vor sechs Jahren erfahren hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war, bestand sein ganzer Lebensinhalt aus Hogwarts und vor allem daraus, Voldemort zu entkommen oder gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Er wolle immer Auror werden, um dann Voldemorts Anhänger zu jagen und natürlich Voldemort selbst. Doch Voldemort schien vernichtet und bis Harry seine Auroren-Ausbildung beendet hatte würden seine Anhänger bereits einige Jahre in Askaban schmoren. Es würde zwar immer wieder schwarzmagische Zauberer geben, doch Harry wollte nicht irgendwen jagen, es ging ihm immer ausschließlich um Voldemort und seine Aasgeier.

Diese Gedanken verfolgten Harry solange, bis die Tür zum Krankenflügel krachend geöffnet wurde und seine Freunde rein kamen, um ihn abzuholen.

Kaum hatten sie es sich in einem der Zugabteile gemütlich gemacht, da brach draußen ein ausgemachter Schneesturm los. „Puh, Gott sei dank sind wir da nicht reingeraten.", keuchte Linda, die noch ganz außer Atem war, weil sie zum Zug rennen musste, da sie im Schloss noch etwas vergessen hatte.

„Ach, weißt du Linda, es gibt da herrliche Zaubersprüche, die einem die Klamotten trocknen und die Füße wärmen.", erklärte ihr Neville.

Harry musste unwillkürlich lächelnd, als er sah, wie Neville Lindas Hände in die seinen nahm, um sie zu wärmen. Linda war so alt wie Ginny, auch wenn Harry sie vom Äußeren her deutlich jünger geschätzt hätte. Wie es schien hatten sich Neville und Linda in einander verliebt. Harry hätte erwartet, dass es nun, nach allem was sie durch machen mussten, auch zwischen Ron und Hermine endlich mal klappen würde, doch die Beiden waren weiterhin nur gute Freunde, wie beide betonten.

Nach einer etwa einstündigen Fahrt ging ihre Abteiltür rein und ein Auror, der auf dem Flur patrouillierte, kam mit einer großen Schleiereule auf dem Arm hinein.

„Mr. Potter? Die hier scheint sich verflogen zu haben. Sie trägt einen Brief mit sich, der an sie adressiert ist.", er reichte Harry die Eule, nickte ihnen noch einmal zu und ging wieder auf den Flur.

„Lass sehen, Harry. Von wem ist der Brief?", fragte Ron ungeduldig.

„Es sind drei Briefe... uuaahh, ganz durchweicht von dem Schnee.", Harry versuchte die nassen Briefe von einander zu trennen, ohne sie zu zerreißen.

„Ach gib her, Harry." Hermine nahm die Briefe und schwang mit ihrem Zauberstab. „So, bitte!" Sie hielt Harry drei trockene Briefe hin. Harry nahm sie und grinste Hermine an.

Grade als Harry schauen wollte, für wen die beiden anderen Briefe sind, öffnete sich erneut die Abteiltür.

„Noch eine Eule, diesmal für Miss Granger. Als wäre ich der Zustellbeamte aus einem Postamt...", mit leicht verärgerter Miene verließ der Auror das Abteil.

„Mensch, was geht denn jetzt ab?", fragte Ron und schaute von Harry zu Hermine.

„Also, ich habe hier je einen für Ginny, Neville und mich.", sagte Harry und reichte die Briefe weiter.

„Ich habe je einen für Ron und mich.", Hermine reichte Ron den an ihn adressierten Brief.

Harry, der seinen Brief las, zog langsam eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist doch 'ne Verarsche, oder?", Harry schaute in die Runde und bemerkte, dass seine Freunde nicht minder verdutzt dreinblickten.

Harry las seinen Brief noch einmal:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_wir würden Sie gern einladen, am 4.Advent, einem Sonntag, den 20. Dezember um 14:00 Uhr zu einer Feier ins Zaubereiministerium zu kommen._

_Die Zaubererschaft hat einstimmig beschlossen, Ihnen den Orden des Merlin, 3. Klasse zu verleihen, wegen Ihres furchtlosen Einsatzes im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort und der Mithilfe bei der Ergreifung des Todessers Lucius Malfoy._

_Wir würden uns freuen, sie am 20. Dezember in unseren Räumen begrüßen zu dürfen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Elias Alexander Hubertus Leplate (Zaubereiminister)_

Harry schaute zu seinen Freunden, die ähnlich fassungslos wie er, von einem zum anderen schauten.

„Himmel noch mal, nun sagt schon was los ist!!", Linda rutschte ganz ungeduldig auf ihrem Platz hin und her.

„Also, meiner muss falsch adressiert worden sein,", sagte Neville tonlos und starrte noch immer auf seinen Brief, „hier gibt sich jemand als Zaubereiminister aus und will mir einen Merlinorden 3. Klasse verleihen, wegen meines entschlossenen Einsatzes im Kampf gegen Bellatrix Lestrange und weil ich ein Mitglied des Phönixordens vor ihr gerettet habe."

„Hhmm, ich soll auch einen Merlinorden bekommen, einen Ehrenorden, so steht es hier jedenfalls, weil ich durch meinen furchtlosen Einsatz im Kampf geholfen habe, Voldemort zu töten. Kann doch gar nicht stimmen. Ich hab Voldemort ja nur von weitem einmal kurz gesehen.", stammelte Ron, der einen Blick zu Harry warf.

„Ja, das steht bei mir auch. Und was steht in euren Briefen?", fragte Hermine an Harry und Ginny gewand.

„Ich soll einen Merlinorden 3. Klasse bekommen, weil ich bei der Ergreifung von Malfoy eine _maßgebende Rolle _gespielt habe.", sagte Ginny mit einem glucksen in der Stimme, „Ehrlich mal, da hat sich einer mit uns einen Scherz erlaubt, wenn ihr mich fragt. Was steht denn bei dir drin, Harry?"

Harry hatte den Brief gedreht und gewendet und schaute nun auf. „Merlinorden 3. Klasse, weil ich so furchtlos im Kampf gegen Voldemort war und wegen der Ergreifung Malfoys. Mensch, auf dem Brief ist aber das Siegel des Ministeriums. Hab es ja schon mal gesehen, als ich meine Vorladung zu der Anhörung bekam. Das sah genauso aus."

Die Tür ging auf und Mrs. Weasley kam, mit sechs Butterbierflaschen unter dem Arm herein.

„Mum, hier wollte uns jemand verarschen. Wir haben alle Briefe bekommen in denen steht, dass wir Melinorden verliehen bekommen. Von irgend so einem Elias Hubertus Albert Dingsbums unterschrieben.", Ron streckte seiner Mutter seinen Brief entgegen.

„ARTHUR!!ARTHUR, KOMM HER. DAS MUSST DU DIR ANSEHEN!!", kreischte Mrs. Weasley über den Gang. Ron rutschte ein wenig tiefer in den Sitz, als er hörte, wie sich überall Abteiltüren öffneten, aus denen neugierige Blicke geworfen wurden.

„Molly, Donnerwetter, was ist denn passiert! Schrei doch nicht so!", Mr. Weasley sah aus als ob er grad bei einem Schläfchen gestört wurde, die Haare standen wild zu Berge und seine Brille saß schief auf seiner Nase. Mrs. Weasley hielt ihm Rons Brief unter die Nase.

Mr. Weasley schien die Zeilen auswendig lernen zu wollen, er las den Brief ein ums andere Mal und sagte nur immer wieder: „Donnerwetter...Donnerwetter.."

„Ey Dad, komm schon, da will uns doch einer veräppeln. Harry, Neville und ich sollen sogar einen Merlinorden 3. Klasse bekommen und wer zum Henker soll denn bitte schön dieser Elias Alexander Hubertus Leplate sein?", fragte Ginny kopfschüttelnd und hielt ihrem Vater nun auch ihren Brief hin.

„Merlinorden 3. Klasse? Neville und Harry auch?", Mrs. Weasley wuselte aus dem Abteil, um im Bruchteil von Sekunden mit Nevilles Großmutter im Schlepptau wieder aufzutauchen.

„Ähm, ich hab auch einen.", murmelte Hermine und da sie als einzige in Mrs. Weasleys Reichweite war, drückte und herzte Mrs. Weasley sie, bis sie kaum noch Luft bekam. „Lauf schnell, Hermine, und zeig den Brief deinen Eltern. Ach was, ich hol' sie schon!", und schon war Mrs. Weasley wieder verschwunden.

Langsam wurde es eng im Abteil, vor allem, als Mrs. Weasley mit Hermines Eltern sowie Fred und George wieder rein kam.

„Also, mal ehrlich, Mr. Weasley, die sind doch nicht echt. Oder haben wir etwa einen neuen Zaubereiminister, der wahllos Orden verteilt?", fragte Harry, der nun mit angezogenen Beinen auf seinem Sitz hockte und sich dicht an die Zugwand drücken musste, damit alle Platz hatten.

„Was denn für Orden und warum denn überhaupt?", fragte Fred, der dem ganzen Geschehen nicht recht folgen konnte.

„Ob die echt sind, Harry? Natürlich. Elias Alexander Hubertus Leplate ist unser neuer Minister für Zauberei. Nach dem was geschehen ist, konnte Scrigemour doch nicht Minister bleiben.", antwortete Mr. Weasley.

„Sie meinen also, dass, wenn wir am 20. Dezember ins Ministerium gehen, bekommen wir Merlinorden verliehen?", Harry konnte das nicht so recht glauben. Erst hatte es Ewigkeiten gedauert, bis das Ministerium ihnen überhaupt glaubt, dass Voldemort zurück ist. Sie haben Dumbledore sämtliche Orden erst entzogen, dann wieder gegeben. Sie hatten ihnen Umbridge auf den Hals gehetzt. Sie hatten ihnen den Kampf gegen Voldemort erschwert, wo sie nur konnten. Und jetzt wollten sie ihnen Orden verleihen?

„Hinterhältiges Pack.", murmelte Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Kapitel**

_**Das Weihnachtsgeschenk**_

Als sie im Fuchsbau ankamen war es bereits dunkel. Wie verabredet, würden sie sich alle am 20. Dezember im Ministerium treffen und anschließend gemeinsam die Weihnachtszeit im Fuchsbau verbringen.

Harry fühlte sich nach der langen Reise ziemlich schwach und war froh, dass Mrs. Weasley ihn sofort ins Bett schickte. Zwar hatte er heute kaum Schmerzen, doch sein Kopf schien seltsam hohl zu sein. Er hatte das Gefühl, keinem Gespräch richtig folgen zu können und sehnte sich nach ein wenig Ruhe.

Harry schloss die Augen und schlief fast augenblicklich ein.

Ein widerlicher Traum quälte Harry, er kämpfte wieder gegen Voldemort, er sah wie Ginny von Malfoy verschleppt wurde, wie sie Harrys Namen rief, aber er konnte ihr nicht Folgen, denn wenn er jetzt von Voldemort ablassen würde, dann wären Ron und Hermine in Gefahr. Er hörte Voldemorts widerliches Lachen, es hallte in seinem Kopf wieder. Er hetzte Voldemort einen Cruciatus auf den Hals. Alles war erfüllt von diesem Lachen und von Worten, die Harry jedoch nicht verstand und von Ginnys Schreien. Man quälte sie mit dem Cruciatus, nein, nicht irgendjemand tat es. Es war Harry selbst, der den Cruciatus gegen Ginny sprach.

Harry schmiss sich von einer Seite zur anderen in seinem Bett und schrie, wie unter Qualen.

Als Ginny, von Harrys Schreien aufgeschreckt in das Zimmer kam, fand sie Harry auf der Seite liegend, mit angezogenen Beinen und wie er immer wieder rief: „Es tut mir leid, Ginny. Es tut mir so leid."

Sanft löste Ginny Harrys Hände, die sich im Bettlaken festkrallten und hielt sie fest.

„Harry, Harry wach auf. Liebling, Du musst aufwachen, das ist nur ein Traum. Ich bin hier, es geht mir gut.", Ginny strich über Harrys Gesicht und stellte zu ihrer Erleichterung fest, dass Harrys Stirn kühl war. Es scheint also keiner von diesen Anfällen zu sein. Er träumte nur schlecht.

„Harry, schau mich an! Wach auf, du musst da nicht bleiben."

Harry schlug die Augen auf und starrte Ginny an. „Ich hab...ich wollte nicht.. ich dachte er wäre es..."

Ginny legte Harry einen Finger auf den Mund, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Du hat nur schlecht geträumt. Geht es dir gut? Oder hast Du wieder Schmerzen?", Ginny musterte Harry ein wenig besorgt, aber seine Wangen waren rosig, nicht wie in den letzten Tagen leichenblass, nachdem ihn wieder eine Welle des Schmerzes überrollt hatte.

„Oh verdammt, Ginny.", Harry zog Ginny in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich, „Ich habe von der Schlacht geträumt und wie ich anstatt Voldemort, dich mit einem Cruciatus belegt hatte. Ich konnte den Zauber nicht wieder lösen und musste mit ansehen, wie du bis zum Wahnsinn gequält wirst. Durch meine Hand. Und er hat dagestanden und gelacht." Harry schauderte und schaute Ginny zerknirscht an. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass jetzt wo er ja vernichtet scheint, diese Träume aufhören würden, in denen ich sein höhnisches Lachen höre."

Ginny lächelte Harry liebevoll an. „So, mein Lieber, herzlich willkommen in der Wirklichkeit. Meinst du Ron, Hermine, Neville und ich haben nie Albträume? Was meinst du, wie oft wir uns in den letzten vier Nächten gegenseitig wecken mussten, weil einer von uns einen schlechten Traum hatte. Naja, und dass du noch immer sein Lachen hörst, liegt sehr wahrscheinlich daran, dass du es oft genug gehört hast. Neville zum Beispiel hört ständig Bellatrix Lestrange Stimme und sieht ihre glühenden Augen. Wir haben also alle unser Päckchen zu tragen."

Harry schenkte Ginny ein breites Grinsen.

„Tut eigentlich deine Narbe noch weh? Die hat doch in den Tagen vor der Schlacht ständig geschmerzt, oder?" Harry setzte sich abrupt auf und schubste Ginny dabei fast aus dem Bett.

„Ginny, du hast Recht! Seit dem Kampf tut sie überhaupt nicht mehr weh. Meinst du das bedeutet, dass er..."

Ginny lachte: „Also, wenn der arthritische kleine Finger von Tante Mitzi weh tut, dann gibt es am nächsten Tag Regen. Wenn dir deine Narbe schmerzte, hatte Voldemort entweder einen Wutausbruch oder extrem gute Laune. Wenn sie nun in diesen Tagen gar nichts macht, deine Narbe, dann würde ich sagen... Er ist vernichtet! Grade jetzt, wo du ihm entkommen bist, müsste er doch kochen vor Wut, oder?"

Harry war als hätte er grad eine Riesenkanne voll mit flüssigem Glück getrunken. Ginny hatte recht, es konnte nur so sein. Harry packte Ginny, sah ihr einen Moment tief in die Augen und küsste sie voller Leidenschaft. Sollte ihn jetzt ein Dementor angreifen wollten, so würde er es mit einer ganzen Armee aufnehmen können, so glücklich war Harry in diesem Augenblick.

Ginny schmiegte sich an Harry und seufzte. „Jetzt ist es vorbei, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Ginny, jetzt ist es vorbei!", antwortete Harry voller Behagen und inneren Friedens.

Die Tage im Fuchsbau vergingen schnell und Harry erholte sich von den scheußlichen Auswirkungen des Fluches. Trotzdem bestand Goldana darauf, dass Harry weiterhin jeden Tag seinen Trank zu sich nahm und sich noch ein wenig schonte.

Inzwischen war Charly angereist, mit vielen Geschichten im Gepäck, über diesen und jenen Drachen. Abends wurde häufig zusammen gesessen und erzählt. Es wurde viel gelacht. Alle waren ausgelassen und freuten sich auf die bevorstehenden Weihnachtstage.

Nachts hörte man häufig nackte Füße über die Treppe tappen, doch alle stellten sich taub. Ginny schlich sich jede Nacht in Fred und Georges Zimmer, in dem Harry schlief. Fred und George wollten sich das Weihnachtsgeschäft nicht entgehen lassen und blieben jede Nacht in der Wohnung über ihrem Geschäft in der Winkelgasse.

Zwar achtete Mrs. Weasley mit Adleraugen darauf, dass sie beim ins Bett gehen in ihre eigenen Räume gingen, doch Nachts stellte auch sie sich taub und warf Harry und Ginny höchstens mal einen von diesen sehr mütterlichen Blicken zu, wenn die Beiden am Morgen Hand in Hand die Treppe runter kamen und sich beim Frühstück zu sehr verliebte Blicke zu warfen.

An einem verschneiten Montag morgen machten sich Harry, Ginny und Ron auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Sie wollten sich dort mit Hermine treffen und gemeinsam die vielen Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen, die sie in diesem Jahr benötigten.

Ginny, Ron und Harry wollten auf Muggelart in die Winkelgasse gelangen. Harry hatte Hermine einige Galleonen gegeben, damit sie diese in Muggelgeld umtauschte. Nun standen sie zu dritt vor einem Fahrscheinautomaten und Harry zog die Busfahrkarten, während Ron versuchte in die verschiedenen Schlitze zu schauen, aus denen entweder Fahrkarten rauskamen oder Geld reingesteckt wurde.

„Ron!", sagte Ginny und packte Ron am Kragen seines Anzugs und zog ihn von dem Automaten weg, „Benimm dich doch mal ein wenig normal. Immer müssen wir auffallen!"

Harry lachte leise und drückte den beiden ihre Fahrkarten in die Hand, da grad der Bus um die Ecke fuhr und an der Haltestelle hielt. Harry zeigte den Beiden noch, wie sie ihre Fahrkarten entwerten müssen und dann nahmen sie im hinteren Teil des Busses platz.

Harry studierte unterdessen den Fahrplan, damit sie auch ja die richtige Haltestelle erwischen.

„Mensch, Harry, dauert das lange. Das nächste mal apparieren wir. Das ist ja eine richtige Weltreise!", sagte Ron und schaute gelangweilt auf die kleinen Londoner Vororte, die am Bus vorbeizogen.

„Ron, wir sind grad mal eine halbe Stunde unterwegs. Außerdem hat Ginny ihre Apparier-Prüfung noch nicht. Noch drei Haltestellen, dann müssen wir raus.", erwiderte Harry. Ginny schaute aus dem Fenster und rollte mit den Augen.

Als sie den Tropfenden Kessel, der den Eingang zur Winkelgasse barg, erreichten, kam Hermine ihnen schon entgegen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Herzlich schlossen sie sich einander in die Arme und begrüßten sich überschwänglich. Dann gingen sie hinaus auf die Winkelgasse.

Dort herrschte ein reger Betrieb. Alles war herrlich weihnachtlich geschmückt, der Schnee viel sanft zu Boden und es sang an jeder Ecke ein anderer Chor Weihnachtslieder. Eine ganze Weile bummelten sie so durch die Ladenreihen und schauten sich die reich geschmückten Schaufenster an. „Ok,", sagte Harry, „Wie wärs, wenn ihr Mädels kurz allein loszieht, damit Ron und ich mal in Ruhe quatschen können?" Ginny und Hermine lachten.

„Pah, ihr wollt doch nur unsere Weihnachtsgeschenke in aller Ruhe aussuchen.", gab Ginny zurück. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Also noch ein Grund mehr, uns für eine Weile allein zu lassen!" Er grinste die Mädels schelmisch an, packte Ron und zog ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„So, Alter, was wollen Mädchen denn haben?", fragte Ron mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich weiß schon was ich Ginny schenke. Kannst du dich an den Tag im November erinnern an dem ich gefehlt habe in Hogwarts? Da war ich hier und habe es so zusagen bestellt."

Ron starrte Harry entgeistert an. „Du hast den Unterricht geschwänzt, um meiner Schwester ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu kaufen?"

„Ja,", grinste Harry etwas verlegen, „ich habe es im Sommer hier schon entdeckt und wollte es unbedingt für Ginny haben. Ich zeig es dir aber nicht, es ist zu persönlich!"

Ron blieb die Spucke weg, „Was soll das denn? Natürlich zeigst Du es mir!" Harry wurde ein wenig rot und blieb abrupt stehen. Ron schaute ihn fragend an.

„Ja, hier ist es!", Harry deutete auf einen winzigen, etwas zurück gesetzten Laden mit der Aufschrift _Madam Anastasias Schmuckkästchen._

Ron starrte von dem Laden zu Harry. „Mann, Alter, was willst du denn da? Das ist doch ein Laden für Mädchen!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen: „Ja, Ron! Eben drum, oder was meinst du ist Ginny?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Harry, mit einem Gesicht als würde ihm grad schlecht werden, in den kleinen Laden.

Eine füllige Hexe stand hinter dem Tresen und lächelte ihnen entgegen. „Guten Tag, wie kann ich ihnen helfen? Ach, Mr. Potter, sie wollen sicher das Geschenk für ihr Mädchen abholen. Haben sie denn das Foto dabei, damit ich es noch einpassen kann?"

Harry zog aus der Innentasche seiner Winterjacke ein kleines Foto, das ihn und Ginny engumschlungen, im verschneiten Garten der Weasleys, zeigt. Während Harry es betrachtet winkte Ginnys Foto-ich Harry zu.

„So Mr. Potter, wenn sie mal schauen wollen.", beim Anblick dessen, was Madam Anastasia nun auf den Tisch legte, bekam Ron große Augen. Dort lag eine Perlenkette mit einem rosenförmigen Anhänger. Dieser Anhänger war ein Amulette in dessen Inneren nun von Madam Anastasia das Foto von Harry und Ginny eingepasst wurde.

„Ist die Gravur so in Ordnung, Mr. Potter?", fragte sie und hielt Harry das Amulette entgegen. Harry betrachtete das Amultette und die Kette, mit ihren zarten Perlen von allen Seiten und las dann die Gravur: _Ginny, Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens. Ich werde dich bis ans Ende meiner Tage vor allem Bösen beschützen. In Liebe, Harry._

Ein Kribbeln ging durch Harrys Körper, hoffentlich gefiel es Ginny.

Er nickte Madam Anastasia zu, die noch einmal ihren Zauberstab schwang, um dem Ganzen noch den letzten Schliff zu geben.

„Mann, Harry,", sagte Ron mit unsicherer Stimme, „Du machst ja den ganzen Markt kaputt, ich meine, jetzt will Hermine vielleicht auch so was?" Harry schaute Ron verwirrt an.

„Ähm, wenn ich nicht ganz falsch liege, Ron, bist du nicht mit Hermine zusammen, oder? Das ist doch dann 'ne ganz andere Nummer.", antwortete Harry. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sie gingen noch durch eine ganze Reihe von Läden und kauften für all ihre Freunde kleine Weihnachtsgeschenke.

Als sie sich zur vereinbarten Zeit wieder mit Hermine und Ginny trafen, hatten sie sämtliche Geschenke zusammen, nur Ron fehlte noch eines für Hermine. Sie setzten sich zusammen in die Eisdiele und tranken heiße Schokolade und wärmten sich auf, bevor es wieder mit dem Muggelbus nach Hause ging.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Kapitel**

_**Verleihung der Orden & Rons Ärger**_

Am Morgen des 20. Dezember herrschte bei den Weasleys ein bemerkenswertes Durcheinander. Alle liefen durcheinander, man zog Festumhänge an und wieder aus. Mrs. Weasley war nahe dran Harrys Haare mit Hilfe eines Zaubers, aus dem Buch _Schön sein ist keine Zauberei, oder doch?, _glatt zu hexen. Ron hatte Zahnpasta auf seinen Festumhang gekleckert und bei dem Versuch es weg zuzaubern ein großes Loch auf seinem guten Umhang hinterlassen.

Irgendwie schafften sie es aber doch noch, rechtzeitig im Zaubereiministerium aufzutauchen. Sie wurden in einen großen Saal geführt, in dem es vor Zauberschülern nur so wimmelte. Alle, die heile aus der Schlacht gekommen waren, bekamen einen Merlin-Ehrenorden verliehen, die jenigen, die die Schlacht nicht überlebt haben bekamen eine Gedenktafel im Ministerium, worauf hinter jedem Namen ein Ehrenorden befestigt wurde.

Es war eine sehr förmliche Feier. Der Minister hielt eine lange Rede, der wahrscheinlich wieder einmal nur Hermine folgen konnte, im Anschluss wurde eine Gedenkminute für all die, die den Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht überlebt hatten, gehalten. Dann wurden die Orden verliehen. Jeder einzelne wurde aufgerufen und musste auf das Podium, von dem aus der Minister seine Rede gehalten hatte, um seinen Orden feierlich verliehen zu bekommen.

Es zog sich fast den ganzen Nachmittag hin und war entsetzlich einschläfernd.

Im Anschluss an den offiziellen Teil, gab es noch einen kleinen Umtrunk.

Alle waren froh, als sie in den gemütlichen Fuchsbau zurückkehrten und endlich aus ihren steifen Klamotten konnten.

Nun war es brechend voll im Haus der Weasleys, da sich nach der Feier im Ministerium alle Weihnachtsgäste dort einfanden.

Hermine war ungewöhnlich still und schaute oft aus dem Fenster und bekam feuchte Augen. Als Harry zu ihr ging, setzte sie ein falsches Lächeln auf: „Hey Harry, wie geht's?"

Harry legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm und schaute sie fragend an.

„Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen. Du hast noch keine drei Worte mit uns gewechselt. Und du machst ein Gesicht, als hätte dich jemand gezwungen, Alraunen umzutopfen."

Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Krummbein ist gestern überfahren worden. Da ist einer viel zu schnell durch unsere Straße gejagt mit seinem Auto und Krummbein kam nicht rechtzeitig weg. Das war so schrecklich."

Hermine schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und Harry nahm sie in seine Arme.

„Das tut mir leid, Hermine.", murmelte Harry.

„Ach, ist schon gut,", Hermine richtete sich auf und putzte lautstark ihre Nase und ging in die Küche, um Mrs. Weasley zu helfen.

„Ron,", rief Harry nach seinem Freund. „Geh los und kauf ihr eine Katze!"

„Was? Wem? Was denn für eine Katze?", fragte Ron verwirrt, der noch gar nicht mitgekriegt hatte, was mit Krummbein geschehen war. Harry erklärte Ron die Lage und der stimmte Harry zu, das wäre dann ein gutes Geschenk für Hermine.

Ginny musste ihr Zimmer mit Hermine und Linda teilen und Harry zog zu Ron, weil nun Fred und Georges Zimmer für die Gäste benötigt wurden.

Es fehlte Harry sehr, die Nächte nicht mehr mit Ginny im Arm verbringen zu können und so verbrachten sie nun tagsüber noch mehr Zeit mit einander als ohnehin schon. Das führte dazu, dass Ron sich ausgeschlossen fühlte. Zwar waren jetzt Neville und Hermine da, aber Ron wollte gern etwas Zeit mit Harry verbringen und war dem entsprechend schlecht gelaunt.

Nach dem sie am Weihnachtsmorgen alle ihre Päckchen ausgepackt hatten, ging Harry kurz mit Ginny raus, um mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Ginny, bist du mir sehr böse, wenn ich heute mit Ron mal bisschen losziehe? Er ist schon ganz mies drauf, weil er immer nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen spielt, wie er sagt und ich glaub da ist noch etwas, das ihn bedrückt. Ich würde dir mein Weihnachtsgeschenk gern heute Abend unter vier Augen geben.", Harry schaute Ginny unsicher an, er wollte nicht, dass sie dachte, dass er nun schon die Nase voll von ihr hatte. Doch Ginny nickte nur zustimmend.

„Ja, das mach mal unbedingt. Er muss sicher mal mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen. Hermine hat mir gestern abend erzählt, dass Viktor Krum ab Januar in England seine Ausbildung zum Fluchbrecher weiter machen wird. Und nun ja, jetzt ist sie... na, sie freut sich eben auf die Zeit, die sie dann mit ihm verbringen kann. Sie hat auch schon mit Ron darüber gesprochen, weil sie nicht wieder so ein Theater wie beim letzten Mal wollte. Aber er hat total zu gemacht. Du weißt ja wie er ist. Ja, unsere Weihnachtsgeschenke dann heute abend."

Harry schaute Ginny verdutzt an.

„Aber, ich dachte Viktor wäre nur ein guter Freund und sonst nichts weiter?"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

„Harry, seit Hermine im Sommer bei Viktor war, ist die Sache ein wenig anders. Falls du verstehst was ich meine. Sie waren damals, als sie sich kennenlernten noch sehr jung, das ist fast drei Jahre her!" Harry nickte, er hatte verstanden. Das war es also, was Ron so den Zauberstab verknotete.

Harry und Ron liefen schon eine ganze Weile schweigend durch den Wald. Sie hatten sich gleich nach dem Frühstück ihre Besen geschnappt und wollten im Wald endlich mal wieder ein wenig fliegen.

„Ron, der kleine Kater, den du Hermine geschenkt hast, der ist total niedlich. Sie hat sich richtig gefreut, nicht wahr?", versuchte Harry ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Hhmmm, mmh," machte Ron und schaute weiter auf den Boden unter ihm.

„Wollen wir ein bisschen fliegen?", fragte Harry. Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Hey Ron, was ist mit dir los?", wollte Harry wissen. Ron kickte einen Stein weg und zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

„Ist es wegen Hermine und Krum, oder was?", bohrte Harry weiter. Ron blieb stehen und schaute auf.

„Was weißt du über die Beiden? Du weißt über alles Bescheid und sagst mir keinen Ton?", Ron war ganz rot im Gesicht.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein Ron, ich weiß gar nichts, nur, dass Krum im Januar nach London kommt um hier seine Ausbildung weiter zu machen."

Ron schnaubte verächtlich, „Der kommt doch nur her, damit er Hermine vernaschen kann. Wer weiß denn, ob der Typ nicht auch ein Todesser ist?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ron, das glaube ich wirklich nicht. Ich meine, er hat nie den Eindruck gemacht, als..."

„Blödsinn, Harry, hat Pettigrew je den Eindruck gemacht ein Todesser zu sein?"

„Du vergleichst doch Krum nicht mit Pettigrew, oder?", stutzte Harry. Ron hob ein Holzsück auf und warf es in die Luft.

„Komm Ron, ab auf die Besen, dabei kannst du dich abreagieren!", sagte Harry

Sie stiegen zwischen den Bäumen in die Luft und probierten so manch ein waghalsiges Manöver. Harry wäre gern über die Baumkronen hinaus geflogen, aber die Gefahr, dass ihn ein Muggel sehen könnte war zu groß, also jagte er im Sturzflug an einem Baumstamm entlang.

Harry dachte Ron würde ihm nach jagen, als er plötzlich neben ihm auftauchte. Aber er stutzte, der Sauberwisch 6, den Ron flog, konnte den Feuerblitz niemals im Sturzflug einholen.

Als Harry sich wieder zu Ron umdrehte, sah er, dass Ron in rasender Geschwindigkeit zu Boden stürzte.

Harry zückte den Zauberstab und wollte Ron mit Hilfe eines Zaubers bremsen, doch grade als er die Formel sprechen wollte, traf ihn etwas am Rücken und er kippte von seinem Besen und konnte sich noch im letzten Moment festhalten.

Irgendein Zauber hatte Harry gestreift und war in den neben Harry stehenden Baum gekracht.

Kurz bevor ihn ein Schockzauber traf und er gute vier Meter aus der Luft zu Boden fiel, konnte Harry die Masken von wenigstens fünf Todessern sehen und ihr höhnisches Gelächter hören.


	13. Chapter 13

Wieder ein relativ kurzes Kapitel, aber dafür umso... Seht selbst!

**13. Kapitel **

_**Ein ungleicher Kampf**_

Der weiche Waldboden und die hohe Schneeschicht hatten Harrys Sturz abgefangen, doch er japste nach Luft und brauchte einige Augenblicke, um seine Gedanken sortieren zu können. Er schaute sich um, niemand war zu sehen. Hatte er sich die Menschen hinter den Todessermasken nur eingebildet?

„Ron? Ron, wo bist du?" rief Harry atemlos.

Ein Rascheln zu seiner Linken ließ Harry herumfahren. Dort standen zwei Todesser, einem von ihnen lag Ron zu Füßen, der andere bückte sich, um etwas aufzuheben.

Harry griff blitzschnell in seine Tasche, um seinen Zauberstab zu zücken, doch, die Tasche war leer.

„Na Potter, suchst du den hier?", der Todesser hielt seinen Zauberstab hoch und schien unter seiner Maske höhnisch zu grinsen.

„Lasst Ron in Ruhe, lasst ihn gehen, nehmt mich. Ihr könnt mit mir anstellen was ihr wollt!", rief Harry.

Einer der Todesser trat Ron heftig in die Rippen, woraufhin dieser sich zusammen krümmte. Ron war nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein und er hatte eine stark blutende Wunde am Hinterkopf.

„Der hier läuft sowieso nirgendwo mehr hin, Potter. Du wirst uns jetzt dabei zusehen, wie wir deinen kleinen Freund ein wenig quälen und dann werden wir dich auseinander nehmen!"

Hinter Harry lachte jemand laut auf.

„Hat der kleine Potti sich schon so gefreut, dass der böse Dunkle Lord nun nicht mehr da ist und er nun ganz in Ruhe mit seinen kleinen Freunden im Wald spielen kann.", der Todesser war hinter ihn getreten und riss Harry, der noch immer am Waldboden kauerte, an den Haaren auf die Füße. „Du wirst keinen Mucks von dir geben, Potter. Ansonsten wirst du dir wünschen, du wärst tot!"

Harry schluckte, das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Er dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, was er tun konnte, um sie beide zu retten. Aber ohne Zauberstab, was konnte er da schon groß anrichten?

Ein weiterer Todesser kam aus dem Schutz eines Baumes hervor und baute sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor Ron auf, „_CRUCIO!", _rief er und Ron wälzte sich schreiend durch den Schnee.

Harry wollte den Mund aufmachen und rufen, dass sie aufhören sollten, doch kaum hatte er Luft geholt, schloss sie die Hand des Todessers, der ihn festhielt, um seinen Hals und drückte einige Minuten lang zu, so dass Harry keine Luft mehr bekam.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, Potter."

Harry versuchte seinen Zauberstab mit einem unausgesprochenen _Accio_ zu sich zu rufen, doch als sein Zauberstab in der Hand des Todessers zu vibrieren begann, schritt dieser zu Harry und schlug ihn mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

„Versuch das nicht noch einmal, oder dein Freund ist auf der Stelle tot!", sagte der Todesser mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme.

„So meine Herren, während dieser Junge sich nun langsam an die Qualen dieses Fluches gewöhnen kann, haben wir genug Zeit uns weitere kleine Folter auszudenken. Vorschläge?", sagte der Todesser, der Ron mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt hatte.

„Was haltet ihr davon, ihn mit dem Imperius zu belegen, ihn dann bis zum Haus seiner Eltern fliegen zu lassen und ihn dort aus mindestens fünfzehn Metern Höhe abstürzen zu lassen. Genau vor die Füße seiner fetten Mutter." Höhnisches Gelächter drang unter den Masken der Todesser hervor.

„Nicht schlecht, aber erst mal sollte Potter auch was davon haben. Das könnte ich mir gut als großes Finale vorstellen.", wieder drehte der Todesser sich um, mit einem kleinen Schlenker seine Zauberstabes beendete er den Cruciatus Fluch.

Sofort schickte er Ron einen Knochenbrecher-Fluch auf den Hals und Harry konnte das abstoßende Geräusch von brechenden Knochen hören.

Anschließenden belegte der Todesser Ron sofort wieder mit dem Cruciatus und Ron schrie erneut auf. Harry blickte zu Boden, er wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie sein bester Freund so gequält wurde. Doch sein Kopf wurde umgehend wieder an den Haaren hoch gerissen.

„Du sollst es Dir ansehen, Potter!"

Rons Schreie gingen durch Mark und Bein und Harry hatte keine Möglichkeit ihn von den Schmerzen zu befreien. Harry hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so hilflos gefühlt.

„Bitte meine Herren, tun sie sich keinen Zwang an, nur zu. Aber, er soll am Leben bleiben!"

Nach und nach traten sie vor, einer nach dem anderen und folterten Ron mit den fürchterlichsten Flüchen, die Harry je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Entstand eine Pause, zwischen den verschiedenen Flüchen, so wurde Ron jedes Mal aufs neue mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt. Bis er nur noch da zuckend da lag und keinen Ton mehr von sich gab. Harry musste alles mit ansehen und war wie gelähmt. Sie schienen kein Ende zu finden. Durch die Wunde an Rons Kopf hatte sich der Schnee um ihn herum rot gefärbt.

„Das reicht, jetzt ist der Potterjunge dran!", rief einer der Todesser nach etlichen Stunden, wie es Harry schien. Sie ließen von Ron ab, der nun wild zuckend im Schnee lag.

„Na, Potter, wie hat Dir die kleine Vorstellung gefallen?", grinsend bauten sich die Todesser vor ihm auf.

„_CRUCIO!_", rief einer der Todesser und Harry fiel bäuchlings in den Schnee und krampfte und wand sich in Todesqualen. Es schien ewig so zu gehen und Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würden ihm alle Eingeweide rausgerissen werden. So plötzlich wie der Schmerz ihn überrollt hatte, so plötzlich hörte er auch wieder auf.

Als Harry den Kopf hob schossen Lichtblitze über seinem Kopf hin und her. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Langsam drangen wieder Geräusche zu ihm durch und er hörte Rufe und dann viele Male das vertraute _plopp_, das entsteht, wenn jemand appariert.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Kapitel**

** _Allein_**

Harry erhob sich langsam und sah wie Lupin, Tonks, Charlie und Goldana angelaufen kamen.

„Harry, bist du in Ordnung?", Remus Lupin ließ sich neben Harry in den Schnee fallen. Harry ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen und wollte sofort zu Ron laufen, doch Lupin hielt ihn fest. Harry wehrte sich mit Leibeskräften und schlug wild um sich. Lupin lockerte seinen Griff.

„Warte, Harry, bleib hier.", sagte Remus leise.

Tonks, Goldana und Charlie waren über Rons Körper gebeugt. „Nein, Ron, nein. Wach auf, verdammt wach auf!", Charlie schüttelte Rons leblosen Körper. Goldana und Tonks hielten Charlie fest und zogen ihn ein Stück bei Seite. Charlie ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und begrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Harry riss sich aus Lupins Griff los und rannte zu Ron. Neben Ron ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen. „Mensch Ron, mach doch keinen Scheiß!"

Harry sprang auf und rief: „Nun los doch, schnell! Wir müssen ihn ins St. Mungos bringen! Was steht ihr denn alle nur so rum?" Harry schaute wie ein Wahnsinniger von einem zum anderen. „Charlie, verdammt steh auf!" Harry zerrte an Charlies Arm, doch dieser schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Seid ihr denn alle verrückt geworden? Wir können Ron doch nicht einfach hier liegen lassen, es ist viel zu kalt. Er wird sich noch den Tod holen!" brüllte Harry, ganz außer sich.

„Er ist schon tot, Harry!" brüllte Charlie zurück und sprang auf die Beine. „Tot, Harry, verstehst Du!"

„Nein, das darfst du nicht sagen, du mieser kleiner..."

„Harry!", Lupin hielt Harry fest, der sich grade auf Charlie stürzen wollte, „Nicht, Harry. Beruhige dich. Charlie hat Recht."

„Nein hat er nicht!" Harry riss sich erneut los und lief zu Rons Körper. Er trommelte mit seinen Fäusten auf Rons Brustkorb. „Steh auf, Ron. Steh auf. Zeig ihnen, dass es Unsinn ist, was sie sagen! Komm schon, Ron."

Harry hielt Rons Körper an den seinen gepresst, „Nein, Ron, nein nein nein... du kannst mich doch nicht allein lassen.."

„Harry, komm. Steh auf, wir müssen von hier weg. Komm schon.", Lupin zog Harry sanft von Rons Körper weg.

Tonks belegte Rons Körper mit einem Schwebezauber und langsam zog die kleine Gruppe wieder los in Richtung Fuchsbau.

„Wie sollen wir das Mum sagen?" fragte Charlie mit zitternder Stimme. „Sie wird... das kann sie nicht... oh mein Gott.. oh gott..."

Harry ging dicht neben Rons schwebenden Körper und ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Sie schienen schon eine Ewigkeit durch den dunklen Wald zu laufen, bis endlich die Lichter des Fuchsbaues in Sicht kamen. Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Harry, komm weiter.", sagte Lupin.

„Ich kann nicht, sie sind doch grad alle so glücklich und es ist Weihnachten. Wir können da nicht hin... Nicht so.", stammelte Harry.

„Harry? Ron? Seid ihr das? Mum ist schon total sauer, weil sie solange das Abendessen warm halten musste.", Ginnys Stimme näherte sich der Gruppe.

Charlie ging ihr entgegen und Harry wäre am liebsten abgehauen.

„Ginny, warte ich muss mit dir reden, ich komme zu dir!", rief Charlie ihr entgegen, seine Stimme zitterte.

„Charlie? Was denn los? Nun kommt doch endlich. Mum dreht gleich durch!", antwortete Ginny.

Harry lief nun doch Charlie hinter her und gemeinsam erreichten sie Ginny.

„Nun kommt doch endlich. Wo sind denn die anderen?", Ginny schaute von einem zum Anderen.

„Ginny, wir wurden...",Harrys Stimme erstarb, er brachte es nicht über sich.

„Harry und Ron wurden von Todessern angegriffen. Sie haben Ron umgebracht..", sagte Charlie leise.

Ginny starrte sie an und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen. Es tut mir so leid, Ginny, es tut mir so leid.", Harry wollte Ginnys Hand nehmen, doch sie ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Wa...warum...warum sagt ihr so was?", Ginny sprach zwar ganz leise, aber ihre Stimme wirkte dennoch ein wenig schrill. Tränen standen in ihren Augen, „Ihr meint das Ernst, nicht, ihr meint das wirklich ernst." Sie machte noch einen Schritt zurück. „Harry, das kann nicht sein! Er kommt doch gleich, oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Ginny schrie kurz auf, als hätte Harry sie geschlagen. Harry schlang die Arme um sie. Ginny wollte sich aus seinen Armen befreien, aber Harry hielt sie fest. „Ginny, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass... sie haben...ich konnte nicht." Harry und Ginny klammerten sich an einander fest, als hätten sie Angst, dass einer ohne den Halt des anderen untergehen könnte. Charlie und die Anderen waren indessen weiter gegangen und betraten nun den Fuchsbau.

Harry und Ginny hörten mehrere Schreie und das Klirren von herunterfallenden Geschirrs. „Nein!" schrie Ginny auf, wie unter Qualen. Harry drückte sie noch enger an seinen Körper. Sie schienen eine Ewigkeit so da zustehen. Beide zitterten und schluchzten bis sich Harry langsam aus der Umarmung löste. „Komm, Ginny, lass uns reingehen." Ginny taumelte und Harry legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

Vor der Tür zum Fuchsbau saß Hermine auf dem Boden. Die Knie an ihren Körper gezogen und ihr ganzer Körper bebte. Als sie Harry und Ginny kommen hörte schaute sie auf.

„Warum? Harry, sag mir warum?", schluchzte sie und Harry und Ginny ließen sich neben ihr auf den Boden fallen und weinten mit ihr.

Irgendwann stand Ginny auf und ging ins Haus. Harry wollte nicht rein gehen, er wollte nicht die Blicke der Anderen spüren und er wollte auch keine Fragen beantworten. Am liebsten hätte er seine Sachen gepackt und wäre gegangen.

Die Tür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet und Hermines Mutter trat heraus.

„Hermine, Harry, kommt rein, bitte, es ist furchtbar kalt hier draußen.", sie legte beiden eine Hand auf die Schulter und langsam erhoben sich Harry und Hermine.

Fred und George saßen allein in der dunklen Küche, während alle anderen im Wohnzimmer saßen. Harry ließ sich auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch fallen und legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte. „Mum und Dad sind oben. Sie haben Ron in sein Zimmer gebracht." sagte Fred mit tonloser Stimme. Harry reagierte nicht darauf.

„Harry?", Tonks stand neben ihm, „Ich habe hier deinen Besen und deinen Zauberstab."

Harry schaute auf: „Wo ist Rons Sauberwisch?"

Tonks schaute ihn erstaunt an, „Ich habe ihn dort neben die Tür gestellt."

Harry stand auf, holte den Besen und lief die Treppe hinauf. Alle schauten ihm verwirrt nach.

Er stieß die Tür zu Rons Zimmer auf. Mrs. Weasley kniete neben Rons Bett und weinte laut. Mr. Weasley saß am Fußende von Rons Bett, den Kopf in seine Hände gestützt.

„Rons Besen,", sagte Harry atemlos, „ er braucht doch seinen Besen!" Harry hastete zu Rons Bett hinüber und legte den Besen an Rons Seite. Dann stand er neben Mrs. und Mr. Weasley und kam sich reichlich dumm vor, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er grad getan hatte.

„Es tut mir leid... ich dachte nur...", seine Stimme wurde zu einem Schluchzen.

„Danke, Harry.", sagte Mr. Weasley leise und schaute ihn aus roten Augen an. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen.

Langsam stieg Harry die Treppe runter. Auf den letzten Treppenstufen saßen Linda und Neville. Harry ließ sich ebenfalls auf der Treppe nieder.

„Müssen wir nicht jetzt irgendetwas machen?", fragte Harry leise. Neville drehte sich zu Harry um und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Professor McGonagall hat eine Eule ans Ministerium geschickt, die wollten jemanden schicken, der herkommt.", antwortete Neville. Harry nickte und stand auf. Er hatte nicht die Ruhe um irgendwo zu sitzen und tigerte durchs Wohnzimmer und in die Küche und wieder zurück.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Kapitel **

_**Wut und Hilflosigkeit**_

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und alle schreckten zusammen. Charlie stand auf, um die Tür zu öffnen. Zwei Auroren betraten die Küche.

„Guten Abend!", sagte einer der Beiden mit leiser Stimme, „Wir müssen sie leider in diesen schrecklichen Stunden stören. Was passiert ist, tut uns sehr leid."

Charlie nickte nur und bot den beiden einen Platz am Tisch an. Er räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Meine Eltern sind in dem Zimmer meines Bruders,", Charlie stockte, „wir haben... er ist oben, wir haben ihn in sein Bett gelegt."

„Könnten sie vielleicht ihren Eltern Bescheid sagen, dass wir da sind? Wir müssten einige Fragen stellen.", der Auror sprach mit sehr sanfter und mitfühlender Stimme.

Remus Lupin mischte sich ein,: „Hören sie, für Molly und Arthur war es ein Schock. Ich denke es wäre besser, wenn sie Zeit haben sich von ihrem Sohn zu verabschieden. Harry Potter war dabei und Charlie Weasley, Goldana Fraser, Nymphadora Tonks und ich kamen hinzu. Vielleicht könnten sie erst mit uns sprechen?"

Harry wollte mit niemandem sprechen, er wollte hier weg. Er wollte raus aus dieser beklemmenden Stimmung. Ron war nicht tot. Das konnte nicht sein, warum sollten sie also alle so traurig hier rumsitzen?

„Mr. Potter?", einer der Auroren stand plötzlich vor ihm. „Würden sie mir erzählen, was passiert ist und ob sie vielleicht einen der Todesser erkannt haben?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Sie hatten ihre Kapuzen tief in ihre Gesichter gezogen und trugen Todessermasken. Ich denke nicht, dass ich einen von ihnen erkannt habe."

Der Auror nickte und sah Harry in die Augen: „Können sie mir sagen, was genau passiert ist?"

Harry schluckte, nein, das konnte er nicht. Würde er ihnen all das noch einmal erzählen müssen, dann müsste er am Ende zugeben, dass Ron tot war und das wollte er nicht.

Jemand legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Harry, erzähl es ihnen, bitte. Sie brauchen doch jeden noch so kleinen Hinweis. Du willst doch auch, dass diese Todesser endlich geschnappt werden!" Hermine hatte sich hinter Harry auf die Treppe gesetzt, ihre Hand lag weiterhin auf Harrys Schulter.

„Wir sind geflogen,", begann Harry mit tonloser Stimme, „wir waren im Wald, um mit unseren Besen zu fliegen. Ich sah wie Ron vom Besen fiel, er wurde von einem Schockzauber getroffen. Als ich den Zauberstab aus der Tasche nahm um ihn zu bremsen, wurde ich auch geschockt und stürzte ebenfalls. Dann waren diese Todesser da und sie haben ihn immer wieder mit dem Cruciatus gequält und mit anderen Flüchen gefoltert. Irgendwann haben sie aufgehört und mit mir weiter gemacht. Als nächstes kamen Lupin, Tonks, Charlie und Goldana und es hörte auf."

Wieder nickte der Auror: „Haben sie versucht ihrem Freund zu helfen?"

Harry sprang auf, vor plötzlich aufkochender Wut bebte seine Stimme und er schrie den Auror fast an: „Was meinen sie denn? Sie glauben wirklich, dass ich der Zeit, in der Ron gefoltert wurde, hinter dem nächsten Baum einen Schneemann gebaut hätte! Oder was?"

Der Auror sah Harry erstaunt an. „Natürlich nicht, Mr. Potter."

„Was stellen sie dann so dumme Fragen?", aufgebracht lief Harry im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Diese dreckigen Hunde hatten meinen Zauberstab. Einer hielt mich fest. Ich habe mehrmals versucht mit einem Aufrufezauber an meinen Zauberstab zu kommen, dafür wurde ich geschlagen. Habe ich versucht etwas zu rufen, so haben sie mich halb erwürgt. Reicht ihnen das?"

Harry lief aus dem Haus in den verschneiten Garten. Er fiel auf die Knie und schlug auf den Schnee ein. Plötzlich spürte er wieder diese Wut, die ihn schon nach Sirius Tod überfallen hatte. Damals hatte er in Dumbledores Büro gewütet. Er wusste, dass er sich zusammenreißen musste. Er durfte den Anderen nicht noch mehr Kummer bereiten. Er musste stark bleiben und den Kummer der anderen abfangen.

Harry stand auf und ging wieder ins Haus. Charlie saß am Tisch, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.

„Charlie?", sagte Harry leise, „Wurden schon Eulen an Bill und Percy verschickt? Sie sollten Bescheid wissen."

Harry wusste, dass die Weasleys immer noch keinen Kontakt zu Percy hatten, aber er hatte ein Recht zu erfahren, was seinem Bruder wiederfahren ist.

„Percy kann bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst. Fred und George schreiben grad einen Brief an Bill und Fleur. Percy wird es möglicherweise schon wissen, ansonsten wird er es ja doch bald erfahren.", antwortete Charlie mit krächzender Stimme.

Harry drehte sich um. Er schaute aus einem der Küchenfenster und beobachtete das dichte Schneetreiben. Er wollte irgendetwas machen, doch ihm fiel nicht ein, was er erledigen könnte.

Die Auroren sprachen noch mit Lupin und Tonks und alle anderen saßen still und mit traurigen Blicken im Wohnzimmer.

„_Wenn bei uns etwas schlimmes passiert ist, macht Mum immer Tee,"_, Harry hörte Rons Stimme so deutlich in seinem Kopf, dass er sich suchend im Zimmer umsah. Er starrte eine Weile vor sich hin, dann stellte er Wasserkessel auf den Herd und bereitete zwei Sorten Tee zu. Harry stellte beide Krüge auf den Wohnzimmertisch und holte für jeden eine Tasse.

„George?", Harry drehte sich zu den Zwillingen um, „Welche Teesorte mögen eure Eltern am liebsten?" George schaute Harry an, als wäre dieser verrückt geworden und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Harry dachte einen Moment nach, dann bereitete er zwei Tassen vor und trug diese die Treppe hinauf.

Unsicher, ob er Rons Eltern schon wieder stören sollte, klopfte er leise an die Zimmertür.

Als ein leises „Ja" ertönte, öffnete Harry vorsichtig die Tür.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur eine Tasse Tee bringen.", unentschlossen blieb Harry an der Tür stehen.

Rons Bett war leer, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley saßen nebeneinander auf der Bettkante. Mrs. Weasley hatte den Kopf an die Schulter ihres Mannes gelehnt und schien einfach durch Harry hindurch zu schauen.

Mr. Weasley winkte Harry zu sich, „Setz dich einen Moment zu uns, Harry."

Beklommen ging Harry durch den Raum auf Rons Eltern zu. „Wo ist Ron,..ich meine..", stammelte Harry. Mr. Weasley nahm ihm beide Teetassen ab und stellte sie auf den Nachtschrank neben dem Bett.

„Wir haben seinen Körper abholen lassen. Er konnte ja nicht bis zur Beerdigung hier bleiben," sagte Mr. Weasley mit hohler Stimme und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Harry nickte nur; er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wer den Körper eines Verstorbenen abholen könnte und wo dieser dann hinkam, aber er wollte es im Augenblick auch nicht wissen.

„Ähm, haben Sie sich schon überlegt, wie es nun weitergehen soll.", begann Harry vorsichtig und Mr. Weasley zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich meine, ihre Gäste. Wir könnten alle sofort abreisen, Sie wollen doch sicher unter sich bleiben."

Mrs. Weasley schien aus ihrer Trance erwacht zu sein. „Nein, Harry, lasst uns nicht alleine!" Sie saß kerzengrade auf der Bettkante und starrte Harry aus feuchten Augen an.

Harry erschauderte und nickte nur langsam.

„Harry, würde es dir etwas ausmachen mit Neville, Fred und George in Percys Zimmer zu schlafen? Du willst sicher nicht hier...", Mr. Weasley wischte sich über die Augen.

„Ja,", antwortete Harry hastig, „ich meine, natürlich schlafe ich mit den anderen in Percys Zimmer, ich packe nur schnell meine Sachen, ich... nein, ich komme später wieder und lasse sie jetzt wieder allein."

Mr. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf, „Molly und ich werden uns jetzt in unser Schlafzimmer zurückziehen. Packe nur deine Sachen gleich ein."

Er zog seine Frau auf die Beine und stützte sie. Langsam verließen sie das Zimmer.

Harry blieb in Rons Zimmer zurück und schaute sich um. Es kam ihm auf einmal fremd vor, es war ihm, als wäre er noch nie zuvor hier gewesen. Langsam ging Harry zu seinem Bett rüber und sammelte einige Klamotten ein. Unter seinem Schlafanzug lag eine kleines Päckchen in hübscher Verpackung. Ginnys Weihnachtsgeschenk.

Er nahm Ginnys Geschenk mit. Vielleicht schien es nicht der richtige Moment zu sein, Ihr das Geschenk zu geben, aber er wollte Ginny jetzt sehen.

Als Harry die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer kam, löste sich die Gesellschaft grade auf. Es saßen nur noch Mr. Granger und Mr. Stone im Wohnzimmer, Nevilles Großmutter stand mit Neville vor der Treppe und sprach leise mit ihm und Mrs. Granger und Mrs. Stone wuschen, auf Muggel-Art, die Teetassen ab.

„Wo sind denn die anderen alle?", fragte Harry Neville leise.

„Rons Brüder wollten zu ihren Eltern gehen und Ginny, Linda und Hermine sind auch oben, in ihrem Zimmer glaub ich.", sagte Neville und schaute Harry dabei mit hochgezogenen Schultern an. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass Neville sich hier, in dieser verzweifelten Stimmung, nicht wohl fühlte und am liebsten gegangen wäre.

„Mr. Weasley hat uns alle gebeten hier zu bleiben, ich weiß auch nicht warum. Sollten wir die Familie nicht lieber allein lassen?", Neville schaute Harry fragend an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich weiß es auch nicht, Neville, ich habe vorhin mit den Weasleys gesprochen und sie haben eindeutig gesagt, dass alle hier bleiben sollen. Ich gehe jetzt auch hoch, kommst du mit?"

Neville folgte Harry die Treppe hoch. Harry öffnete die Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer. Mit roten Augen und verquollenen Gesichtern, saßen die drei Mädchen auf Ginnys Bett. Der kleine getigerte Kater sprang zwischen ihnen herum und miaute hin und wieder, weil keiner ihm die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Harry lies sich auf die Bettkante fallen, nahm den kleinen Kerl auf den Arm, der sich sofort zusammen rollte und an Harrys Brust geschmiegt einschlief.

Niemand sagte etwas, Ginny schaute aus dem Fenster und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Harry wurde es noch schwerer ums Herz. Die letzten Stunden hatte er gegen sein Gewissen angekämpft und das Geschehene verdrängt, doch hier, zwischen seinen Freunden, konnte er nicht mehr verdrängen was passiert war. Einer fehlte.

Harry blinzelte und versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter zu schlucken.

Hermine saß nur da, das Haar noch zerzauster als sonst und stierte vor sich hin. Linda hatte Nevilles Hand genommen und sah beklommen von einem zum anderen.

Harry spürte, wie diese unsagbar grausame Wahrheit versuchte, sich aus den Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins hinaufzugraben. Vielleicht war es nicht nur die Wahrheit, denn Harry wusste eigentlich genau was passiert war, es waren die Bilder der Folter und die damit zusammenhängenden Gefühle, die er so streng unter Verschluss hielt. Doch nun schienen die Dämme zu brechen, in Harry kämpfte es. Er konnte seinem Schmerzen über den Verlust des besten Freundes jetzt keine Chance geben, durchzubrechen. Dann wäre er für niemanden eine Hilfe, dann würde er zusammenbrechen oder Schlimmeres.

Harry legte das Kätzchen auf das Bett, sprang auf und lief durch das Zimmer. Er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er jetzt laufen würde, Stunden in der Kälte draußen laufen würde, dann hätte er mehr Kraft sich nicht von diesem Verlust übermannen zu lassen.

Von den Anderen rührte sich keiner, vielleicht ahnten sie, was Harry grad für einen Kampf ausfechten musste und niemand schien zu wissen, wie sie ihm helfen konnten.

Ginny verließ das Zimmer und sie konnten hören, wie sie die Treppe hinunter lief.

„Wollen wir spazieren gehen?", fragte Linda Neville leise.

„Nein,", rief Harry lauter als beabsichtigt, „bleibt im Haus. Ihr wisst nicht ob irgendwelche der Todesser wiederkommen werden. Sie haben noch nicht geschafft, was sie vor hatten, ich lebe noch und ich bin hier."

Harry wurde sich jetzt erst bewusst, was er da gesagt hatte, was er eigentlich schon seit dem Angriff gewusst hatte. Er brachte sie alle in Gefahr, er würde sie alle umbringen. Sicher würden die Todesser heute Nacht wieder kommen, sie würden von Bett zu Bett gehen und jeden umbringen, damit sie Harry auch wirklich erwischten. Harry sah sich, wie er am nächsten Morgen erwachte und all seine Freunde tot vorfindet.

„_Ich bin Schuld, ich allein bin Schuld. An Allem!"_, dachte Harry. Diese Worte hämmerten in seinem Kopf. Er stürzte aus dem Zimmer und holte einige seiner Sachen. Er hielt kurz inne, nahm ein Blatt Pergament und kritzelte einige Zeilen für Ginny darauf.

„_Ginny, ich kann nicht bleiben. Sie werden alle töten, die mir nahe stehen. Sie kamen nach Hogwarts, um mich zu töten. Ich lebe, aber so viele andere sind tot. Sie kamen hierher, um mich zu töten, aber ich lebe und Ron ist tot. _

_Ich darf nicht länger bei euch bleiben. Ich bringe euch alle in Gefahr._

_Sag deinen Eltern, dass es mir leid tut. Ich werde mich in Zukunft von euch allen fernhalten._

_Harry"_

Harry stürmte die Treppe runter, auf der Ginny ihm entgegen kam. Er drückte ihr den kleinen Zettel in die Hand und küsste sie, in dem Bewusstsein, dass dies das letzte Mal war, das seine Lippen Ginnys berühren würden.

Er lief aus dem Haus, setzte sich auf seinen Feuerblitz und breitete seinen Tarnumhang über sich. Dann stieß er sich ab.

Als er einige Meter über dem Boden war, hörte er wie die Tür des Fuchsbaues aufgerissen wurden. Dann hörte er Ginnys Stimme: „Harry, bleibt hier. Geh nicht!" Einmal hörte er noch wie Ginny seinen Namen rief, dann trat Stille ein.


	16. Chapter 16

**17. Kapitel**

_Weg in die Vergangenheit_

Harry warf sich wieder den Tarnumhang über und verließ das Haus. Als er auf der Straße stand, dachte er darüber nach, wo er nun ihn gehen sollte. Etwas in ihm riet ihm, zum Grimmauldplatz zu apparieren. Er lief die Straße herunter und dachte nach. Es nützte wirklich reichlich wenig, wenn er sich, wie ein Verfolgter hier irgendwo versteckte. Er wollte Todesser zur Strecke bringen und es wäre wirklich das einzig Sinnvolle, wenn er sich dem Orden anschließen würde.

Einen Moment lang zögerte er noch, dann dachte er mit aller Kraft an den Ort, an den er gelangen wollte und apparierte. Es war als würde er durch einen dünnen Schlauch gepresst werden, doch im nächsten Moment hatte er wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen.

Er stand vor zwei Häusern mit den Hausnummern elf und dreizehn.

Er starrte auf den leeren Platz zwischen elf und dreizehn und dachte bei sich „Ich möchte in das Haus vom Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, ich möchte in ..."

Dort erschien, wie aus dem nichts ein schmaler Eingang der in ein düster wirkendes Haus führte. Langsam ging Harry auf die Haustür zu, sollte er klopfen und damit riskieren die alte Sabberhexe in ihrem Portrait zu wecken? Harry holte einmal tief Luft, er wußte selbst nicht warum er so unsicher war, jetzt wo er vor dem Hauptquartier des Ordens stand. Vermutlich, weil er wusste, dass alle sich Sorgen gemacht haben um ihm und weil es nicht richtig gewesen war, einfach zu gehen. In dem Moment, in dem er an die Tür klopfte, kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er doch mit dieser Sorge zu Remus hätte gehen können. Es hätte tausend Möglichkeiten gegeben, diese Situation auf anderem Wege zu lösen. Harry straffte seine Schultern und machte sich auf eine Lautstarke Auseinandersetzung gefasst.

Die Tür öffnete sich erst einen Spaltbreit, dann wurde sie ganz aufgerissen.

„Kommen sie rein, Potter!", zischte ihm Professor McGonagall entgegen.

Harry ging an ihr vorbei. Die Eingangshalle sah aus wie immer. Nur der Boden war voller Spuren von Schneematsch, was bedeutete, dass viele Leute hier gewesen sein müssen. Er wandte sich zu der Treppe. Harry wollte sich ein ruhiges Zimmer suchen und allein sein.

„Potter! Gehen sie in die Küche!", Professor McGonagall stand vor Zorn bebend hinter Harry. Dieser zuckte die Schultern und machte kehrt in Richutung Küche.

Als er die Tür öffnete sah er zu seinem Erstaunen Remus Lupin an die Spüle gelehnt dastehen. „Ach," dachte Harry sich, „wenn Remus da ist, dann wird die ganze Auseinandersetzung nicht so schlimm. Er ist auch eine Gefahr für seine Freunde, er war schon oft in ähnlichen Situationen." Doch da sollte Harry sich irren.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Harry!", sprach Lupin ihn mit verdächtig ruhiger Stimme an. Harry, der sich gerade auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ, schaute auf. Seine und Remus' Augen trafen sich.

„Wie konntest du dich einfach auf deinen Besen schwingen und abhauen?", Remus schrie fast. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, was bei den Weasleys los war, nachdem alle mitgekriegt hatten, dass du einfach auf und davon bist?" Harry holte tief Luft, um etwas zu entgegnen. „Nein, Harry! Jetzt hörst du mal zu!", Remus fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und kam zu dem Tisch an dem Harry saß. Er stützte die Hände auf die Tischplatte und sah Harry an. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.

„Früher, als du jünger warst,", Lupin stockte, er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „ich meine, du bist ständig durch die Schule gelaufen, zu allen Tages- und Nachtzeiten konnte man dich auf den Gängen oder auf den Schlossgründen finden. Selbst ein verurteilter Mörder, der dir auf den Fersen war konnte dich davon nicht abhalten. Aber anscheinend hattest du ja für dich, für dein Gewissen immer gute Ausreden, warum du dich nicht an die Regeln halten musstest. Wir haben dich alle gewarnt, dich ermahnt und versucht in Ruhe mit dir zu sprechen. Es hat ja nichts genützt.", Lupin schaute Harry wieder an, „Vielleicht hattest du auch manchmal Recht, wenn du, um einen Deiner Freunde zu schützen, irgendeine Regel außer Acht gelassen hast. Aber es gab einfach auch schon genug Begebenheiten, die nicht hätten sein müssen, hättest du vorher nur ein einziges Mal nachgedacht!"

Heißer Zorn kochte in Harry auf, er sprang auf die Füße.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich an Sirius Tod Schuld bin? Dass ohne mich und meiner dummen Narbe alle noch leben würden?", Harry schnaubte, „Super, dann sind wir ja mal einer Meinung. Aber ich habe mir diese Narbe nie gewünscht. Ich wollte normal sein, ich wollte meine Eltern haben, ich wollte nicht allein sein.", er holte tief Luft, „Du müsstest es doch verstehen, oder? Auch du musst allein sein, um Deine Freunde nicht zu gefährden. Ich habe vielleicht gestern den Fehler gemacht, nicht mit dir zu sprechen, einfach zu gehen, aber für mich war es das einzig Richtige. Vielleicht hätte ich nachdenken sollen, aber in dem Moment..." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Boden. Sein Zorn war so schnell verraucht, wie er gekommen war.

„Remus?", Harry schaute Lupin unsicher an. „Gibst du mir wirklich die Schuld an Sirius Tod?"

„Ach, Harry,", Sorgenfalten lagen auf Remus Stirn, „Ja und nein. Weißt du, ich hatte gerade einen meiner besten Freunde wiederbekommen, von dem alle dachten, er wäre ein verurteilter Mörder. Und schon wurde er mir auch wieder genommen. Ich wollte jemanden finden, dem ich die Schuld geben kann, weil Wut auf jemanden schließlich leichter zu ertragen ist, als die tiefe Trauer um einen Menschen, den man sehr mag. Ich dachte hin und wieder, dass ich einfach dir die Schuld geben könnte. Aber nein, Harry, dich trifft daran keine Schuld und auch nicht an den vielen Toten nach der Schlacht in Hogwarts und schon gar nicht an Rons Tod. Du bist der Leidtragende in dieser Geschichte, finde ich. Nun scheint Voldemort vernichtet zu sein, doch du darfst trotzdem nicht zur Ruhe kommen, weil seine Todesser dich weiterhin jagen und keine Scheu davor haben, auch andere Leute umzubringen."

Harry unterbrach Remus: „Ich wollte nie einen meiner Freunde in Gefahr bringen. Ich habe versucht sie von mir fernzuhalten, ich habe die Beziehung zu Ginny beendet, doch als die Schlacht vorbei war...es ging mir so schlecht...ich habe sie einfach alle gebraucht. Und dann, als Ginny und ich darauf gekommen sind, dass meine Narbe ja nun gar nicht mehr schmerzt...Er musste doch tot sein. Ich dachte es wäre zu Ende, ich dachte, die Todesser würden schon bald gefangen sein oder wie beim letzten Mal, zum Schein ganz schnell auf unsere Seite wechseln."

Lupin war aufgestanden und stellte eine Flasche Butterbier vor Harry ab. „Hast du Hunger?"

Harry nickte. „Wir haben nur Brot hier.", Harry wollte schon aufstehen und beim Tisch decken helfen, „Nein, nein, Harry, bleib sitzen. Ich mach schon."

„Wo ist eigentlich Professor McGonagall?", fragte Harry und schaute sich um, als vermutete er, sie würde hinter ihm stehen.

„Ich habe sie gebeten, uns allein zulassen. Ich wollte allein mit dir sprechen.", Lupin setzte sich wieder Harry gegenüber auf einen Stuhl.

Harry rührte das Essen nicht an. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Was meinst du denn?"

„Ich will diese Todesser jagen, sie zur Strecke bringen, aber niemand kann allein gegen sie kämpfen, oder?

„Ja, Harry. Nur wenn wir zusammen halten und alle an einem Strang ziehen haben wir eine Chance. Niemand sollte etwas im Alleingang probieren."

„Ich weiß. Das habe ich letzte Nacht begriffen." Harry nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Butterbierflasche.

„Ja, letzte Nacht...", Lupin schaute Harry fragend an, „Wo warst du in der letzten Nacht?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste,", Harry kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Ich bin Ewigkeiten geflogen, ich habe vollkommen die Orientierung verloren und bin irgendwann in einem kleinen Dorf gelandet. Dort habe ich ein leerstehendes Haus gefunden und mir dort ein Schlaflager eingerichtet. Es war ein seltsamer Ort oder vielleicht lag es auch an meiner Stimmung, ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe von diesem Haus geträumt und von Sirius und meinen Eltern, wie sie dort alle Weihnachten gefeiert haben. Dann wiederum von Versammlungen vom Orden, die dort stattgefunden haben.", er stockte, bevor er langsam anfing von dem Traum von Voldemort zu berichten, „Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich längst wach war, allerhöchstens noch am dösen. Da gab es einen riesen Tumult um mich herum. Voldemort kam auf mich zu, ich hörte die Schreie meiner Eltern. Ich versuchte wegzulaufen, aber egal wie schnell ich rannte, immer war er direkt hinter mir. Dann sah ich Mum, wie er sie umbrachte. Sie lag tot neben mir, aber dennoch öffnete sie die Augen und sagte, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe und das niemand allein gegen die Todesser kämpfen kann. Oder so ähnlich. Als ich wach wurde, lag ich in einem kleinen Zimmer. Es war total verwüstet, das Dach halb abgerissen, die Fenster alle kaputt. Ich bin nur schnell über die morsche Treppe nach unten gelaufen, habe meine Sachen geschnappt und bin hier her appariert."

Lupin beobachtete Harry und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. „Harry, ich habe da so eine Vermutung, kannst du mir das Haus näher beschreiben?"

„Wieso?", verdutzt schaute Harry Lupin an, „Nun ja, es hatte eine geräumige Eingangshalle, rechts neben der Eingangstür ging es zum Wohnzimmer, links davon führte eine Treppe in das obere Stockwerk."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf, „Und du weißt nicht wo dieser Ort war, ich meine wie er hieß?"

„Nein, warum ist das so wichtig?", Harry war verwirrt von Lupins Reaktion.

„Könntest Du mit mir zu diesem Ort zurück kehren, ich meine, könntest Du dorthin apparieren und mich führen?"

Harry verstand nicht warum Lupin so etwas machen wollte, es war doch nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Ort, an dem Harry einen Albtraum gehabt hatte.

„Ich denke schon, dass ich es könnte, aber wofür sollte das gut sein?"

Lupin stand auf, „Das erkläre ich dir später. Komm, gehen wir!"

Harry stand langsam auf und folgte Lupin aus der Küche.

„Na, habt ihr alles besprochen?", Professor McGonagall kam leise die Treppe hinunter.

„Wir müssen kurz weg, Minerva.", flüsterte Lupin, um die alte Mrs. Black nicht zu wecken.

Und schon hatte er Harry aus der Tür geschoben.

„Los, Harry, bring uns zu dem Haus."

Wieder hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass er sich durch einen engen Schlauch presste.

Sie standen auf der Straße vor dem verlassenen Haus. Lupin seufzte laut.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht, Harry."

„Was hast du dir gedacht?", Harry zweifelte langsam an Lupins gesundem Verstand.

„Du hast keinen Verdacht, wo wir hier sein könnten?", fragte Lupin.

„Ähm, nein, woher sollte ich es auch wissen?"

„Dann komm, vielleicht verstehst du es ja, wenn wir in dem Haus sind.", Lupin schmunzelte ein wenig.

Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und sie betraten die Eingangshalle. Harry sah sich um, es war alles noch genauso wie am Morgen. Der Wind pfiff durch die zerborstenen Scheiben und wirbelte Schnee hinein.

Lupin ging langsam durch die Eingangshalle, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er ging hinüber in das Wohnzimmer, durchschritt es und schaute sich aufmerksam um.

„Kannst du dir immer noch nicht denken, wo wir sind?", fragte Lupin, ohne den Blick von dem Raum zu nehmen.

Harry spürte wie sich sein Magen ein wenig zusammen krampfte. Er schaute sich um und in seinem Kopf hörte er ausgelassene Stimmen, er hörte plötzlich ganz alltägliche Geräusche, wie das Klappern von Geschirr.

„Es ist... ist es... ich meine... das Haus... von... von... meinen Eltern?", stammelte Harry.

„Ja, Harry, hier haben deine Eltern gelebt. Ich denke, es war gar nicht unbedingt ein Albtraum, den du hier heute Nacht hattest. Etwas zwischen Traum und Erinnerung schätze ich."

Harry schaute sich verwundert um, er versuchte etwas wieder zu erkennen.

„Komm mit, Harry. Darauf hast du sowieso schon viel zu lange gewartet."

Lupin verließ das Haus, Harry folgte ihm, sich immer wieder umschauend.

Sie gingen durch den Garten um das Haus herum. Hinter dem Haus erhob sich sanft ein Hügel, auf dessen höchster Stelle ein einzelner Baum stand. Sie erklommen den Hügel, etwa auf halber Strecke legte Lupin seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Diesen Baum haben deine Eltern kurz nach deiner Geburt gepflanzt."

Harry schluckte und stapfte langsam weiter durch den tiefen Schnee.

Oben angekommen blieb er stehen, betrachtete für einen Moment den Baum und wandte sich dann um und sah zu dem Haus hinunter. Die Rückseite des Hauses war fast komplett eingestürzt. Harry runzelte die Stirn, er hätte schwören können, dass das Zimmer, in dem er heute morgen erwachte, zu dieser Seite raus zeigen musste. Vermutlich lag es in dem kleinen Teil, der noch stand. Es war ein Wunder, dass Harry nicht gleich durch den Boden in den unteren Teil des Hauses gestürzt war.

„Harry, komm her, schau mal."

Harry drehte sich um und ging einige Schritte auf den Baum zu.

Lupin hatte etwas Schnee zur Seite geschoben und nun konnte man einen großen Stein erkennen, der am Kopfende zweier Gräber stand.

„_Hier sollt ihr nun in Frieden ruhen,_

_frei von Ängsten und Kämpfen"_

_Lily und James Potter_

Harry las die Inschrift auf diesem Stein wieder und wieder. Dann ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken und weinte um die vielen Menschen, die er verloren hatte. Er war an dem Ort, an dem sein Schicksal begonnen hatte und wusste nicht wohin es ihn führen würde.


	17. Chapter 17 Kapitel 16

**17. Kapitel**

_Weg in die Vergangenheit_

Harry warf sich wieder den Tarnumhang über und verließ das Haus. Als er auf der Straße stand, dachte er darüber nach, wo er nun ihn gehen sollte. Etwas in ihm riet ihm, zum Grimmauldplatz zu apparieren. Er lief die Straße herunter und dachte nach. Es nützte wirklich reichlich wenig, wenn er sich, wie ein Verfolgter hier irgendwo versteckte. Er wollte Todesser zur Strecke bringen und es wäre wirklich das einzig Sinnvolle, wenn er sich dem Orden anschließen würde.

Einen Moment lang zögerte er noch, dann dachte er mit aller Kraft an den Ort, an den er gelangen wollte und apparierte. Es war als würde er durch einen dünnen Schlauch gepresst werden, doch im nächsten Moment hatte er wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen.

Er stand vor zwei Häusern mit den Hausnummern elf und dreizehn.

Er starrte auf den leeren Platz zwischen elf und dreizehn und dachte bei sich „Ich möchte in das Haus vom Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, ich möchte in ..."

Dort erschien, wie aus dem nichts ein schmaler Eingang der in ein düster wirkendes Haus führte. Langsam ging Harry auf die Haustür zu, sollte er klopfen und damit riskieren die alte Sabberhexe in ihrem Portrait zu wecken? Harry holte einmal tief Luft, er wußte selbst nicht warum er so unsicher war, jetzt wo er vor dem Hauptquartier des Ordens stand. Vermutlich, weil er wusste, dass alle sich Sorgen gemacht haben um ihm und weil es nicht richtig gewesen war, einfach zu gehen. In dem Moment, in dem er an die Tür klopfte, kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er doch mit dieser Sorge zu Remus hätte gehen können. Es hätte tausend Möglichkeiten gegeben, diese Situation auf anderem Wege zu lösen. Harry straffte seine Schultern und machte sich auf eine Lautstarke Auseinandersetzung gefasst.

Die Tür öffnete sich erst einen Spaltbreit, dann wurde sie ganz aufgerissen.

„Kommen sie rein, Potter!", zischte ihm Professor McGonagall entgegen.

Harry ging an ihr vorbei. Die Eingangshalle sah aus wie immer. Nur der Boden war voller Spuren von Schneematsch, was bedeutete, dass viele Leute hier gewesen sein müssen. Er wandte sich zu der Treppe. Harry wollte sich ein ruhiges Zimmer suchen und allein sein.

„Potter! Gehen sie in die Küche!", Professor McGonagall stand vor Zorn bebend hinter Harry. Dieser zuckte die Schultern und machte kehrt in Richutung Küche.

Als er die Tür öffnete sah er zu seinem Erstaunen Remus Lupin an die Spüle gelehnt dastehen. „Ach," dachte Harry sich, „wenn Remus da ist, dann wird die ganze Auseinandersetzung nicht so schlimm. Er ist auch eine Gefahr für seine Freunde, er war schon oft in ähnlichen Situationen." Doch da sollte Harry sich irren.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Harry!", sprach Lupin ihn mit verdächtig ruhiger Stimme an. Harry, der sich gerade auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ, schaute auf. Seine und Remus' Augen trafen sich.

„Wie konntest du dich einfach auf deinen Besen schwingen und abhauen?", Remus schrie fast. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, was bei den Weasleys los war, nachdem alle mitgekriegt hatten, dass du einfach auf und davon bist?" Harry holte tief Luft, um etwas zu entgegnen. „Nein, Harry! Jetzt hörst du mal zu!", Remus fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und kam zu dem Tisch an dem Harry saß. Er stützte die Hände auf die Tischplatte und sah Harry an. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.

„Früher, als du jünger warst,", Lupin stockte, er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „ich meine, du bist ständig durch die Schule gelaufen, zu allen Tages- und Nachtzeiten konnte man dich auf den Gängen oder auf den Schlossgründen finden. Selbst ein verurteilter Mörder, der dir auf den Fersen war konnte dich davon nicht abhalten. Aber anscheinend hattest du ja für dich, für dein Gewissen immer gute Ausreden, warum du dich nicht an die Regeln halten musstest. Wir haben dich alle gewarnt, dich ermahnt und versucht in Ruhe mit dir zu sprechen. Es hat ja nichts genützt.", Lupin schaute Harry wieder an, „Vielleicht hattest du auch manchmal Recht, wenn du, um einen Deiner Freunde zu schützen, irgendeine Regel außer Acht gelassen hast. Aber es gab einfach auch schon genug Begebenheiten, die nicht hätten sein müssen, hättest du vorher nur ein einziges Mal nachgedacht!"

Heißer Zorn kochte in Harry auf, er sprang auf die Füße.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich an Sirius Tod Schuld bin? Dass ohne mich und meiner dummen Narbe alle noch leben würden?", Harry schnaubte, „Super, dann sind wir ja mal einer Meinung. Aber ich habe mir diese Narbe nie gewünscht. Ich wollte normal sein, ich wollte meine Eltern haben, ich wollte nicht allein sein.", er holte tief Luft, „Du müsstest es doch verstehen, oder? Auch du musst allein sein, um Deine Freunde nicht zu gefährden. Ich habe vielleicht gestern den Fehler gemacht, nicht mit dir zu sprechen, einfach zu gehen, aber für mich war es das einzig Richtige. Vielleicht hätte ich nachdenken sollen, aber in dem Moment..." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Boden. Sein Zorn war so schnell verraucht, wie er gekommen war.

„Remus?", Harry schaute Lupin unsicher an. „Gibst du mir wirklich die Schuld an Sirius Tod?"

„Ach, Harry,", Sorgenfalten lagen auf Remus Stirn, „Ja und nein. Weißt du, ich hatte gerade einen meiner besten Freunde wiederbekommen, von dem alle dachten, er wäre ein verurteilter Mörder. Und schon wurde er mir auch wieder genommen. Ich wollte jemanden finden, dem ich die Schuld geben kann, weil Wut auf jemanden schließlich leichter zu ertragen ist, als die tiefe Trauer um einen Menschen, den man sehr mag. Ich dachte hin und wieder, dass ich einfach dir die Schuld geben könnte. Aber nein, Harry, dich trifft daran keine Schuld und auch nicht an den vielen Toten nach der Schlacht in Hogwarts und schon gar nicht an Rons Tod. Du bist der Leidtragende in dieser Geschichte, finde ich. Nun scheint Voldemort vernichtet zu sein, doch du darfst trotzdem nicht zur Ruhe kommen, weil seine Todesser dich weiterhin jagen und keine Scheu davor haben, auch andere Leute umzubringen."

Harry unterbrach Remus: „Ich wollte nie einen meiner Freunde in Gefahr bringen. Ich habe versucht sie von mir fernzuhalten, ich habe die Beziehung zu Ginny beendet, doch als die Schlacht vorbei war...es ging mir so schlecht...ich habe sie einfach alle gebraucht. Und dann, als Ginny und ich darauf gekommen sind, dass meine Narbe ja nun gar nicht mehr schmerzt...Er musste doch tot sein. Ich dachte es wäre zu Ende, ich dachte, die Todesser würden schon bald gefangen sein oder wie beim letzten Mal, zum Schein ganz schnell auf unsere Seite wechseln."

Lupin war aufgestanden und stellte eine Flasche Butterbier vor Harry ab. „Hast du Hunger?"

Harry nickte. „Wir haben nur Brot hier.", Harry wollte schon aufstehen und beim Tisch decken helfen, „Nein, nein, Harry, bleib sitzen. Ich mach schon."

„Wo ist eigentlich Professor McGonagall?", fragte Harry und schaute sich um, als vermutete er, sie würde hinter ihm stehen.

„Ich habe sie gebeten, uns allein zulassen. Ich wollte allein mit dir sprechen.", Lupin setzte sich wieder Harry gegenüber auf einen Stuhl.

Harry rührte das Essen nicht an. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Was meinst du denn?"

„Ich will diese Todesser jagen, sie zur Strecke bringen, aber niemand kann allein gegen sie kämpfen, oder?

„Ja, Harry. Nur wenn wir zusammen halten und alle an einem Strang ziehen haben wir eine Chance. Niemand sollte etwas im Alleingang probieren."

„Ich weiß. Das habe ich letzte Nacht begriffen." Harry nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Butterbierflasche.

„Ja, letzte Nacht...", Lupin schaute Harry fragend an, „Wo warst du in der letzten Nacht?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste,", Harry kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Ich bin Ewigkeiten geflogen, ich habe vollkommen die Orientierung verloren und bin irgendwann in einem kleinen Dorf gelandet. Dort habe ich ein leerstehendes Haus gefunden und mir dort ein Schlaflager eingerichtet. Es war ein seltsamer Ort oder vielleicht lag es auch an meiner Stimmung, ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe von diesem Haus geträumt und von Sirius und meinen Eltern, wie sie dort alle Weihnachten gefeiert haben. Dann wiederum von Versammlungen vom Orden, die dort stattgefunden haben.", er stockte, bevor er langsam anfing von dem Traum von Voldemort zu berichten, „Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich längst wach war, allerhöchstens noch am dösen. Da gab es einen riesen Tumult um mich herum. Voldemort kam auf mich zu, ich hörte die Schreie meiner Eltern. Ich versuchte wegzulaufen, aber egal wie schnell ich rannte, immer war er direkt hinter mir. Dann sah ich Mum, wie er sie umbrachte. Sie lag tot neben mir, aber dennoch öffnete sie die Augen und sagte, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe und das niemand allein gegen die Todesser kämpfen kann. Oder so ähnlich. Als ich wach wurde, lag ich in einem kleinen Zimmer. Es war total verwüstet, das Dach halb abgerissen, die Fenster alle kaputt. Ich bin nur schnell über die morsche Treppe nach unten gelaufen, habe meine Sachen geschnappt und bin hier her appariert."

Lupin beobachtete Harry und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. „Harry, ich habe da so eine Vermutung, kannst du mir das Haus näher beschreiben?"

„Wieso?", verdutzt schaute Harry Lupin an, „Nun ja, es hatte eine geräumige Eingangshalle, rechts neben der Eingangstür ging es zum Wohnzimmer, links davon führte eine Treppe in das obere Stockwerk."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf, „Und du weißt nicht wo dieser Ort war, ich meine wie er hieß?"

„Nein, warum ist das so wichtig?", Harry war verwirrt von Lupins Reaktion.

„Könntest Du mit mir zu diesem Ort zurück kehren, ich meine, könntest Du dorthin apparieren und mich führen?"

Harry verstand nicht warum Lupin so etwas machen wollte, es war doch nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Ort, an dem Harry einen Albtraum gehabt hatte.

„Ich denke schon, dass ich es könnte, aber wofür sollte das gut sein?"

Lupin stand auf, „Das erkläre ich dir später. Komm, gehen wir!"

Harry stand langsam auf und folgte Lupin aus der Küche.

„Na, habt ihr alles besprochen?", Professor McGonagall kam leise die Treppe hinunter.

„Wir müssen kurz weg, Minerva.", flüsterte Lupin, um die alte Mrs. Black nicht zu wecken.

Und schon hatte er Harry aus der Tür geschoben.

„Los, Harry, bring uns zu dem Haus."

Wieder hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass er sich durch einen engen Schlauch presste.

Sie standen auf der Straße vor dem verlassenen Haus. Lupin seufzte laut.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht, Harry."

„Was hast du dir gedacht?", Harry zweifelte langsam an Lupins gesundem Verstand.

„Du hast keinen Verdacht, wo wir hier sein könnten?", fragte Lupin.

„Ähm, nein, woher sollte ich es auch wissen?"

„Dann komm, vielleicht verstehst du es ja, wenn wir in dem Haus sind.", Lupin schmunzelte ein wenig.

Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und sie betraten die Eingangshalle. Harry sah sich um, es war alles noch genauso wie am Morgen. Der Wind pfiff durch die zerborstenen Scheiben und wirbelte Schnee hinein.

Lupin ging langsam durch die Eingangshalle, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er ging hinüber in das Wohnzimmer, durchschritt es und schaute sich aufmerksam um.

„Kannst du dir immer noch nicht denken, wo wir sind?", fragte Lupin, ohne den Blick von dem Raum zu nehmen.

Harry spürte wie sich sein Magen ein wenig zusammen krampfte. Er schaute sich um und in seinem Kopf hörte er ausgelassene Stimmen, er hörte plötzlich ganz alltägliche Geräusche, wie das Klappern von Geschirr.

„Es ist... ist es... ich meine... das Haus... von... von... meinen Eltern?", stammelte Harry.

„Ja, Harry, hier haben deine Eltern gelebt. Ich denke, es war gar nicht unbedingt ein Albtraum, den du hier heute Nacht hattest. Etwas zwischen Traum und Erinnerung schätze ich."

Harry schaute sich verwundert um, er versuchte etwas wieder zu erkennen.

„Komm mit, Harry. Darauf hast du sowieso schon viel zu lange gewartet."

Lupin verließ das Haus, Harry folgte ihm, sich immer wieder umschauend.

Sie gingen durch den Garten um das Haus herum. Hinter dem Haus erhob sich sanft ein Hügel, auf dessen höchster Stelle ein einzelner Baum stand. Sie erklommen den Hügel, etwa auf halber Strecke legte Lupin seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Diesen Baum haben deine Eltern kurz nach deiner Geburt gepflanzt."

Harry schluckte und stapfte langsam weiter durch den tiefen Schnee.

Oben angekommen blieb er stehen, betrachtete für einen Moment den Baum und wandte sich dann um und sah zu dem Haus hinunter. Die Rückseite des Hauses war fast komplett eingestürzt. Harry runzelte die Stirn, er hätte schwören können, dass das Zimmer, in dem er heute morgen erwachte, zu dieser Seite raus zeigen musste. Vermutlich lag es in dem kleinen Teil, der noch stand. Es war ein Wunder, dass Harry nicht gleich durch den Boden in den unteren Teil des Hauses gestürzt war.

„Harry, komm her, schau mal."

Harry drehte sich um und ging einige Schritte auf den Baum zu.

Lupin hatte etwas Schnee zur Seite geschoben und nun konnte man einen großen Stein erkennen, der am Kopfende zweier Gräber stand.

„_Hier sollt ihr nun in Frieden ruhen,_

_frei von Ängsten und Kämpfen"_

_Lily und James Potter_

Harry las die Inschrift auf diesem Stein wieder und wieder. Dann ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken und weinte um die vielen Menschen, die er verloren hatte. Er war an dem Ort, an dem sein Schicksal begonnen hatte und wusste nicht wohin es ihn führen würde.


	18. Chapter 17 das Richtige!

**17. Kapitel **

_**Versöhnung**_

Professor McGonagall stützte den Kopf in ihre Hände und starrte in ihre Kaffeetasse. Harry wollte unbedingt Rache. Er verlangte, dass sie und Remus ihn unterrichten würden, oder am besten gar nicht erst unterrichten, sondern sofort losziehen und kämpfen. Der Junge steckte so voller Wut, Trauer und Rache. Er hatte die meisten Menschen, die ihm wirklich am Herzen lagen verloren und die Wenigen, die ihm jetzt noch blieben, die mied er. Er wollte sie nicht treffen, um sie nicht zu gefährden. Die Todesser waren immer noch hinter ihm her und er war der Meinung, dass niemand in seiner Gegenwart sicher war. Die Wut zerfraß Harry schier und es brach Minerva das Herz, ihn so zu sehen. Er musste es für sich zu Ende bringen und vielleicht musste er einfach mit den Mitgliedern des Ordens losziehen und kämpfen, damit er seinen Frieden irgendwann finden konnte. „Wie ein rastloser Wolf" hatte Remus ihn genannt. Im Schlaf rief er nach seinen Freunden.

Die Schreie hallten in seinem Kopf wider. Er konnte die Qualen, die sein Freund gerade durchmachen musste, nahezu körperlich spüren. Ganz am Ende des Raumes konnte er ihn sehen, umgeben von schemenhaften Gestalten, die ihn umkreisten wie ein Rudel Wölfe, sich windend in Todesqualen. Doch Harry konnte sich nicht bewegen, seine Zunge schien an seinem Gaumen zu kleben. Dann drang ein anderer Schrei zu ihm durch. Eine Frau schrie in völliger Verzweifelung. „Harry, nein! Nicht Harry!" Plötzlich durchzuckte ein grüner Strahl den finsteren, mit Fackeln beschienenen Raum. Stille. Er sah das Mädchen, das am Ende des Raumes stand. Sie trug ein Amulett in Form einer Rose um den Hals, ihre roten Haare glänzten im Licht der Fackeln. Eine große Gestalt ging auf sie zu. Die Gestalt erhob ihren Zauberstab und in diesem Moment ertönten Rufe. Harry dachte, sie gehörten zu der Gestalt in dem finsteren Raum, aber sie passten so gar nicht in dieses Szenario.

„Dreckige Blutsverräter! Elendiges Pack. Mein Haus wird besudelt durch diesen Abschaum!"

Harry schreckte auf. Es war stockfinster. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Er hatte wieder mal einen Albtraum gehabt. Harry lag in seinem Bett am Grimmauldplatz. Es musste irgendjemand zu unvorsichtig an dem Gemälde der alten Mrs. Black vorbeigegangen sein. Sie zeterte und schrie, dass es sicher in ganz London zu hören war.

Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte an die Wand. Das Gezeter von Mrs. Black verstummte. Harry hörte Leute durch das Haus gehen. Es waren viele Füße und er fragte sich, wer nur mitten in der Nacht hier her kam. Er seufzte und schloss die Augen. Sofort tauchten wieder die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf, die er im Traum gesehen hatte. Am liebsten würde er davor weglaufen, aber er hatte begriffen, dass Weglaufen keine Lösung war. Sie mussten es durchstehen. Alle zusammen.

Harry sehnte sich nach seinen Freunden, insbesondere nach gemeinsamen Stunden mit Ron und Hermine. Er stellte sich vor, wie er mit Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors saß. An ihrem Lieblingsplatz vor dem Kamin. Ron biß in einen Schokofrosch und Hermine strickte Wollhüte für die Hauselfen. In seinem Luftschloss warfen Harry und Ron sich vielsagende Blicke zu, während Hermine sie ausschimpfte, weil sie mal wieder im Geschichtsunterricht nicht aufgepasst hatten und nun von ihr abschreiben wollten...

Was waren ihre damaligen Probleme nur im Gegensatz zu den heutigen? Wie viele Freunde würden sie noch zu Grabe tragen müssen, bis sie endlich in Ruhe leben könnten?

Nach der Schlacht hatte sich Harry oft vorgestellt, wie er mit Ginny, Arm in Arm, spazieren gehen würde. Sie würde Pläne schmieden, Pläne für ihre Zukunft. Doch nun hatte sich ein Schatten über Harrys Welt gelegt, er konnte die Sonne nicht mehr sehen und die Zukunft schien ein einziges Grau zu sein. Die Zukunft bedeutete Kampf und Tod. Er würde sich aber nicht klein kriegen lassen. Irgendwo musste es etwas Besseres geben. Seine Eltern sollten sich nicht umsonst für ihn geopfert haben. Er würde sie rächen und alle anderen, die er verloren hatte. Harry ballte seine Fäuste. Er war bereit. Er musste nur die anderen von seiner Theorie überzeugen. Die Todesser konnten nicht so verbissen weiterkämpfen, wenn sie nicht einen Plan hätten. Sicher gab es bei ihnen einen Plan B, für den Fall, dass ihr Anführer sterben würde. Es musste etwas im Hintergrund geben, eine Waffe oder einen neuen Anführer. Nur hatte Harry keine Idee was oder wer es sein könnte. Die meisten Todesser waren einfältige Schlägertypen oder arrogante Schaumschläger wie Malfoy. Das Problem war einfach, dass die Mitglieder des Ordens Harrys Theorie nicht ernst nahmen. Wenn doch nur Ron und Hermine da wären. Sie würden ihm glauben.

Harry setzte sich an die Bettkante, er war zu aufgewühlt um wieder einschlafen zu können. Er ging zu seinem Fenster und summte eine Melodie vor sich hin. Es nervte ihn. Seit dem er die Nacht in Godric´s Hollow verbracht hatte summte er ständig diese Melodie. Manchmal hatte er sogar einige Textteile dazu im Kopf. Zum verrücktwerden. Wer sollte denn dabei in Ruhe nachdenken. Dennoch, jedes Mal wenn er diese Melodie in seinem Kopf hörte, beruhigte er sich ein wenig, fühlte sich irgendwie ein wenig geborgen.

Harry legte sich wieder in sein Bett und schloss die Augen. Die scheußlichen Bilder waren verschwunden. Er hörte nur noch diese sanfte Melodie und eine Stimme die dazu sang.

„…_but more, much more than this, I did it my way…_

_I did, what I had to do…_

_each careful step a long the byway_

_and more much more than this,_

_I did it my way. Yes, there were times,_

_I'm sure you knew when I bit off more than I could chew.  
But through it all, when there was doubt,  
I ate it up and spit it out.  
I faced it all and I stood tall;  
And did it my way..."  
_

Es waren nur Bruchstücke die Harry hörte, doch sie waren wunderschön. Eine sanfte Stimme sang dazu und langsam glitt Harry in einen tiefen, ruhigen Schlaf. „Harry, Du musst deinen Weg gehen. Deine Freunde werden dir helfen, es wird alles gut werden, mein Liebling. Geh deinen Weg und du wirst es schaffen. Wir sind stolz auf dich."

Harry rieb sich die Augen und schaute sich in seinem Zimmer um. „Mum?" Lächelnd ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Es war seine Mutter, vielleicht nur im Traum, aber sie war da.

Harry griff zu seinem Nachttisch und setzte sich seine Brille auf die Nase. Unter seinem Kopfkissen tastete er nach etwas, zog eine kleine Schachtel hervor und öffnete sie. Es war das Amulett, das er Ginny am Weihnachtsabend schenken wollte. Er betrachtete es und fuhr mit den Finger die zarten Konturen nach.

Es klopfte leise an seiner Tür und Harry drehte sich um. Eine zarte Person steckte vorsichtig ihren Kopf durch die Tür. „Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Ginny? Was machst du denn hier?" Harry war so schnell aufgesprungen, dass er ein wenig das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte und hielt sich einen Moment lang am Bettpfosten fest.

„Wir sind in der letzten Nacht angekommen. Hier ist es sicherer als im Fuchsbau."

Ginny und Harry setzten sich auf das Bett. Es entstand ein bedrückendes Schweigen.

„Ginny, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich dachte einfach ich würde das Richtige tun. Ich wollte keinen von euch in Gefahr bringen, ich..."

Ginny schnitt ihm das Wort ab, „Ich weiß. Wir haben uns langsam an deinen Fluchttrieb gewöhnt. Aber denk das nächste Mal bitte nach, bevor du einfach verschwindest. Mum war ohnehin schon völlig fertig. Wir dachten sie bricht nun völlig zusammen. Wir hätten dich gebraucht, Harry." Sie sprach leise, eine einzelne Träne lief über ihr Gesicht. „Mum, sie ist so...ich weiß auch nicht... sie weint nur noch und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihr helfen kann. Und Percy, er hat sich nicht ein einziges Mal gemeldet. Es scheint ihm völlig egal zu sein, dass er seinen Bruder verloren hat."

Harry fühlte sich schlecht. Jetzt war es wieder da. Dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Die Familie Weasley war für ihn immer der starke Arm, das letzte bißchen Geborgenheit und nun schien all das zu zerbrechen.

„Ich würde deine Mum sehr gern sehen. Mich bei ihr entschuldigen, für sie da sein."

„Sie würde sich sicher sehr freuen, aber sie ist nicht hier. Sie ist zu einer Kousine nach Schottland gefahren. Eine Squib. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie erst wiederkommen will, wenn es keine Todesser mehr gibt."

„Hm, was ist mit deinem Dad? Kommt er klar?"

„Dad hat total zu gemacht. Die meiste Zeit ist er im Ministerium und wenn er zu Hause ist, will er alleine sein. Wir kommen kaum an die Beiden ran. Nichts scheint ihren Schmerz lindern zu können."

„Nein, das sind Wunden die sich nur schwer heilen lassen. Allein die Zeit macht es wohl erträglicher.", Harry stand auf und ging ans Fenster.

„Und du, Harry? Wie geht es dir?", Ginny war hinter Harry getreten und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Rücken.

„Ich weiß nicht. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, das alles um mich herum kaputt geht und ich hilflos dabei zusehen muss. Aber eigentlich fühle ich mich nur ziemlich leer."

Harry drehte sich zu Ginny um und schaute ihr in die Augen, „Ich würde dich so gern im Arm halten, darf ich?"

Ginny breitete die Arme aus und Harry zog sie an sich. „Du hast mir so gefehlt. Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder so halten dürfen. Ich dachte, ich hätte mein Glück entgültig verspielt.", langsam trat Harry einen Schritt zurück. Er legte eine Hand an Ginnys Wange. „Du bist mein einziges Glück. Ohne dich wäre es, als hätte ein Dementor mich meiner Seele beraubt."

„Ach Harry, mir geht es doch genauso. Du allein bist es, der mir Kraft gibt, diese dunklen Zeiten durch zu stehen.", Ginny sah Harry direkt in die Augen und die Liebe die in ihrem Blick lag, wärmte Harry das Herz.

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu seinem Bett. „Ginny, wenn du es nicht möchtest, dann..." Ginny lächelte sanft und legte Harrys Hand auf ihre Brust. „Wir wollen es beide, oder?"

Harry legte Ginny zärtlich auf das Bett, er betrachtete sie wie einen Schatz und beugte sich über sie, „Du bist so wunderschön... Sag mir , wenn du irgendetwas nicht magst." Harry legte Ginny zärtlich auf das Bett, er betrachtete sie wie einen Schatz und beugte sich über sie, „Du bist so wunderschön, geliebter Engel. Sag mir , wenn du irgendetwas nicht magst."

Langsam begann Harry Ginnys Bluse zu öffnen. Knopf für Knopf entblößte er Ginnys Brüste. Er schob die Hände unter den Stoff der offenen Bluse, die Ginny nun noch lose auf den Schultern lag. Vorsichtig griff er nach ihren Brüsten hielt sie in den Händen, als wären sie zerbrechlich. Er erahnte die sanfte Haut, die sich unter dem leichten Stoff ihres seidigem Hemdes verbarg. Harry küsste ihr Dekollete und schob den weichen Stoff, der ihre Brüste bedeckte ein wenig zur Seite und küsste diese zart. „Wie das Flügelschlangen eines Schmetterlings.", dachte Ginny und genoß die sanften Berührungen. Dann schaute Harry Ginny ins Gesicht, sie schaute ihn mit verklärtem Blick an und schob ihre Hände unter sein T-Shirt. Ihre Hände waren warm und weich auf seiner Haut und er erschauderte leicht, als sie mit einem Finger am Bund seiner Boxershorts entlang fuhr. „Oh Ginny..", Harry stöhnte leise auf. Ginny schob Harrys T-Shirt nach oben und zog es ihm aus. Dann legte sie beide Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich. Sie küssten sich erst zart und langsam, dann immer begieriger, immer schneller, drängender. Ginny ließ eine Hand an Harrys Rücken entlang gleiten, ihre Fingernägel kratzten über seine Haut, schließlich presste sie Harry an ihren Körper und begann rhythmisch ihre Hüften zu bewegen

„Himmel...", keuchte Harry und stützte sich auf die Arme. „Ginny, oh bitte, ich muss... ich kann nicht..." Ginny lachte leise auf. Ein verruchter Laut, der Harry vor Verlangen aufstöhnen ließ. Ginny ließ eine Hand in Harrys Boxershorts gleiten und legte sie auf seinen Hintern, unsicher ob sie das Richtige tat. Harry kniete sich hin und zog Ginny ein wenig hoch. Sein Atem ging schnell und flach, während er Ginnys Bluse abstreifte und ihr Hemdchen auszog. Am liebsten hätte er ihre Klamotten zerrissen, er musste sich arg beherrschen. Als Ginny so da lag betrachtete er sie einen Moment hingerissen. „Du bist perfekt, die Schönste."

Ginny öffnete ihre Jeans und bedeutete Harry sie auszuziehen. Sie trug einen zartrosafarbenen String. Harry musste einen Moment die Augen schließen, er rang um Selbstbeherrschung. Er wollte es nicht versauen, aber bei Merlin, lange hielt er das nicht mehr aus.

„Zieh deine Hose aus." Mit diesen Worten griff Ginny bereits nach Harrys Hose und zog sie ihm über den Hintern. Harry krümmte sich ein wenig zusammen, als Ginnys Hand ihn wie zufällig berührte. Ginny schreckte zurück, sie hatte noch nie die Geschlechtsteile eines Jungen berührt.

Harry kannte nun keine Beherrschung mehr. Hastig schob er Ginnys String hinunter und fuhr sanft mit einer Hand an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels entlang. Er warf ihr einen zaghaften Blick zu, als er vorsichtig ihre Beine spreizte, dann zögerte er.

„Ginny, wir können nicht. Ich habe nichts hier, ich meine, keine Kondome oder so was." Wieder lachte Ginny dieses rauchige Lachen, was Harry bis jetzt noch nicht kannte, doch dieses Mal klang es ein wenig unsicher.

„Es ist ok. Ich habe, na du weißt schon..." Erleichtert atmete Harry aus. Wieder legte Ginny eine Hand auf Harrys Hintern und zog ihn näher an sich ran.

In den ersten Sekunden tat es Ginny ein wenig weh und sie verspannte sich. Als Harry es bemerkte, hörte er sofort auf sich zu bewegen und gab Ginny Zeit sich an das neue Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, ihre Gesichtszüge begannen sich zu entspannen und sie ihn ein wenig verlegen anlächelte, bewegte Harry sich wieder vorsichtig und kurze Zeit später passte auch Ginny sich den rhythmischen Bewegungen an.

Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an, sie bewegten sich langsam und Harry fühlte sich wie auf Wolken. Sie küssten sich, hielten sich eng umschlugen fest und kamen ganz allmählich zum Höhepunkt. Es war so überwältigend, unter seligem Lächeln und unendlich zarten Berührungen liefen beiden Tränen übers Gesicht. Sie schmiegten sich aneinander und wollten sich am liebsten nie wieder loslassen.

Ginny beugte sich über Harry. Ihre Haare kitzelten ihn im Gesicht. Er zog die Nase kraus und lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen. „Kuschel dich wieder an mich, bitte. Laß uns noch einen Moment so liegen bleiben. Es ist wie ein Stück Himmel, dich so nah zu spüren."

Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Brust. Sie hörte seinen Herzschlag und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder einigermaßen wohl in ihrer Haut. „Du riechst so gut, Harry." Harry lachte leise.

„Wir sollten langsam zu den anderen gehen. Meinst du nicht auch, Ginny? Die Todesser erledigen sich schließlich nicht von allein. Ich muss endlich etwas tun. Ich will noch ganz viele solcher Momente mit dir erleben können. Das wird aber nur funktionieren, wenn wir sie erledigen."

Die Realität hatte sie eingeholt und langsam zogen sich die Beiden an.

Hand in Hand gingen sie die Treppen hinunter und schlichen an dem Gemälde der alten Mrs. Black vorbei.


	19. Chapter 18

**19. Kapitel**

_**Neue Aufgaben**_

„Harry!", Hermine sprang auf als Harry und Ginny in die Küche kamen, lief zu ihnen und schloss Harry in ihre Arme. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht. Es war leichtsinnig von dir, einfach so zu verschwinden. Was wäre wenn..."

„Hermine, ich freue mich dich zu sehen.", Harry lächelte sie zaghaft an. Hermine war sehr blass ,ihre Augen waren verquollen und gerötet. Ihr Haar schien noch buschiger zu sein als sonst. An Harry nagte das schlechte Gewissen, er hätte bleiben müssen und für seine Freunde da sein sollen. Es ging keinem von ihnen besser als ihm selbst. Sie alle standen Ron nah.

Neville saß am Tisch und blickte unsicher zu Harry. Auch er wirkte noch blasser als zuvor. „Hi Neville, gut, dass ihr alle hier seid und wohl auf. Ich muss mich bei euch entschuldigen. Ich hätte nicht einfach verschwinden dürfen, aber in dem Moment dachte ich, ich würde das Richtige tun."

Neville kam zu Harry herüber und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Schon gut, Harry. Wir wären vermutlich alle am liebsten weggelaufen. Ich bin nur froh, das dir nichts passiert ist. Wo bist du denn gewesen, in der Nacht?"

Sie setzten sich alle an den Tisch. Hermine hatte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs für jeden eine Tasse heiße Schokolade herbei gezaubert und nun saßen sie über ihren dampfenden Tassen. Harry erzählte von der Nacht in Godrics Hollow, von dem Traum und vom Grab seiner Eltern.

Hermine zog ihre Strickjacke etwas enger um sich und fröstelte, „Ganz schön unheimlich. Und du bist nicht von allein darauf gekommen, dass dies das Haus deiner Eltern sein könnte?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Vielleicht hätte ich es geahnt, wenn...hm...alles normal gewesen wäre... ich meine..."

„Ja, verstehe schon. Und jetzt? Was tun wir denn nun? Plant der Orden irgendetwas?"

Harry kratzte sich einen Moment lang am Kopf und dachte nach. „Ich habe da eine Theorie, von der der Orden nichts wissen will. Sie gehen auf Patrouille und so, aber sie tun einfach nichts wirkungsvolles."

„Erzähl uns von deiner Theorie, Harry!", bat Neville.

Harry berichtete ihnen von seiner Idee, dass es unter den Todessern etwas geben musste, was sie so verbittert weiter töten ließ. Irgendeine Macht von der weder der Orden noch das Ministerium etwas wusste.

Einen Moment lang dachten sie alle über Harrys Idee nach.

„Ja," begann Hermine zögernd, „da könnte etwas Wahres dran sein. Aber was sollte es sein, was die Todesser anstachelt, weiter zu machen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich finde Harrys Theorie ziemlich einleuchtend.", sagte Ginny, „Eigentlich waren sie ja nur so stark und so gefährlich, solang sie unter Voldemorts Einfluss standen oder unter seinem Schutz. Wie auch immer. Beim letzten Mal haben sie recht bald aufgegeben und wurden ja auch relativ schnell gefasst. Irgendetwas muss also dieses Mal anders sein. Das Ministerium verzeichnet kaum Festnahmen. Höchstens mal eine Festnahme von einer unbedeutenden Person, von der nicht mal sicher ist, ob sie wirklich ein Todesser ist."

Sie verstummten, denn die Tür öffnete sich und Minerva McGonagall betrat mit Remus, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie und Mrs. Longbottom den Raum.

„Meine Lieben, gut dass ihr alle hier seid. Wir haben beschlossen euch in den Orden aufzunehmen.", Minerva durchschritt die Küche und stellte sich an die Stirnseite des Tisches, „Wir denken, dass ihr alt und fähig genug seid, um den Orden zu unterstützen. Wir werden euch ab jetzt täglich einige Unterrichtseinheiten geben, praktische Übungen für schwerere Zauber, die ihr noch nicht alle beherrscht. Wir werden euch einweisen in die Geheimnisse des Ordens, wir werden euch über alles informieren."

„Professor,", unterbrach sie Hermine, „Harry hat da eine sehr spannende Theorie, der wir unbedingt auf den Grund gehen sollten."

„Minerva reicht hier, Hermine.", erwiderte McGonagall lächelnd, „Ja, Harry hat uns von seiner Idee berichtet. Wir werden später noch mit euch darüber sprechen, doch ich denke es sind nur noch die letzten Karten die von den Todessern ausgespielt werden. Und wenn wir weiterhin wachsam sind, werden wir dieses Problem sicher bald lösen."

Harry sprang auf und ballte die Fäuste.

„Setz dich, Harry!", sagte Minerva scharf, „Wir haben jetzt andere Dinge zu besprechen."

Widerwillig nahm Harry platz, doch in ihm begann es zu kochen.

„Ihr braucht alle eine anständige Ausbildung, eine Grundlage. Wir haben uns etwas überlegt. Neville und Harry werden bei Tonks und Remus einige Wochen wirklich weit fortgeschrittene Magie erlernen. Anschließend werden Tonks und Shaklebolt euch in die Aurorenabteilung einführen. Ginny, du hast mal erwähnt, dass dich die Heilkunst interessiert, ich denke es wäre sinnvoll, wenn du dich in den nächsten Wochen Poppy Pomfrey anschließt. Sie wird dir beibringen was sie kann und anschließend wirst du im St. Mungos anfangen, zu arbeiten. Es ist immer gut, eine Heilerin vor Ort zu haben. Hermine, für dich haben wir eine besondere Aufgabe. Es befinden sich seit Kurzem alte Schriften im Besitz des Ordens, die uns weiterhelfen können. Es geht darum, die Riesen und die Kobolde wieder auf unsere Seite zu bringen. Wie es scheint können diese Schriften von großer Bedeutung sein. Du warst immer gut in Alte Runen und du begreifst schnell. Professor Binns ist zu uns gestoßen. Du wirst mit ihm zusammenarbeiten. Nebenher werdet ihr alle täglich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste üben. Ihr werdet mit uns patroullieren und einige Kampferfahrungen sammeln."

Sie saßen alle da und starrten Minerva ungläubig an. Sie waren jeder, einzelne von ihnen zufrieden mit ihren Aufgaben, aber dennoch etwas erstaunt.

„Meinen sie denn, dass ich das kann? Ich meine, ich bin doch nicht so gut und auch nicht so mutig wie Harry.", fragte Neville unsicher.

Minerva machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung, „Neville, wir hätten dir diese Aufgabe wohl sicher nicht zugeteilt, wenn wir der Meinung wären, dass du es nicht schaffen könntest."

Neville nickte zögerlich.

Am Abend dieses Tages saßen Neville, Hermine, Harry und Ginny zusammen im Salon. Es erinnerte ein bisschen an die Zeit im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie saßen in bequeme Sessel gekuschelt vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich über die Ereignisse des Tages. Heute hatten sie alle mit Tonks und Remus geübt sich zu verteidigen. Sicher, sie hatten alle schon mehr als einmal gekämpft, aber trotzdem wollten Remus und Tonks sehen, wer welche Zauber wie gut beherrscht. Sie machten ihre Sache, wie zu erwarten war, alle sehr gut. Sie wussten sich zu verteidigen und konnten auch austeilen. Lupin hatte nach dem Abendessen, mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern, über die Einteilung für die Arbeit der vier im Orden gesprochen.

Jetzt gesellte er sich zu den Freunden, unter dem Arm trug er für jeden eine Flasche mit Butterbier.

„Ah, ihr habt es euch hier gemütlich gemacht.", lächelnd setzte Remus sich auf einen freien Sessel. „Wir haben euch für die Patrouillen eingeteilt, ab morgen werdet ihr einzeln, mit drei älteren Mitgliedern auf den Straßen für mehr Sicherheit sorgen. Jeder bekommt nur eine Schicht pro Tag. Ihr sollt euch auf eure Aufgaben konzentrieren können."

Harry nickte, stierte aber ganz gedankenversunken in das Kaminfeuer.

„Harry, kannst du mal mit dem Gesumme aufhören! Was ist das überhaupt für ein Lied?", herrschte Hermine ihn an, die dabei war in einem Buch über alte Runen zu lesen.

„Keine Ahnung, hab es irgendwo gehört.", erwiderte Harry.

Der nächste Tag begann für Harry mit einer Patrouille. Er lief früh morgens mit Remus, Tonks und Kingsley Shaklebolt durch ein diesiges, verschlafenes London.

„Meint ihr denn die Todesser werden sich hier, in dieser Muggelgegend, am frühen Morgen sehen lassen?", fragte Harry, dem das Ganze ein wenig albern vorkam. Etwas entfernt führte eine alte Dame einen kleinen Jack-Russel spazieren.

„Der Orden hat einen Hinweis erhalten. Mundungus hat noch immer so seine Kontakte.", antwortete Kingsley.

Harry fand, dass Kingsley ein wenig müde aussah. Nun ja, er hatte seinen Sohn verloren, da hatte man sicher schon mal die ein oder andere schlaflose Nacht, bestenfalls.

„Okay.", sagte Harry und trottete hinter den anderen her.

„Ich denke hier ist es.", bemerkte Tonks und sah sich unauffällig um.

„Hier ist was?", Harry runzelte die Stirn. Es war eine etwas finstere Gegend. In unmittelbarer Nähe saß ein alter Mann an eine Hauswand gelehnt. Der Kopf war ihm auf die Brust gesunken und in seiner rechten Hand hielt er eine Flasche Whisky. Er schlief.

„Still, Harry.", zischte Remus und zog Harry in einen engen Hauseingang.

Harry fragte sich grade, ob sie ihn verkohlen wollten, als aus einer kleinen Gasse auf der anderen Straßenseite zwei Männer kamen. Eindeutig Zauberer in Muggelkleidung. Harry erkannte einen von beiden als Tadeus Parkinson, Pansys älteren Bruder. Der andere war Harry unbekannt. Auch sie blickten sich nach allen Seiten um, als würden sie jemanden suchen.

„Ähm, habt ihr die beiden da nicht gesehen? Das sind eindeutig Todesser!", flüsterte Harry hastig, als keiner seiner Begleiter sich rührte.

„Pssst! Warte.", raunte Tonks.

Die beiden Männer blickten zu jemandem auf, der ihnen entgegen kam. Diese Person schien sich besser mit Muggelkleidung auszukennen, sie trug eine schwarze Jeans, Turnschuhe und einen Kapuzenpullover, dessen Kapuze tief in sein Gesicht gezogen war. Man konnte nicht erkennen wer es war.

Harry griff in seinen Rucksack und zog seinen Tarnumhang hervor. Blitzschnell warf er ihn sich über, noch bevor einer der anderen etwas hätten unternehmen können.

„Harry!", zischte Remus, so laut wie er es grade so wagte.

„Scheiße, dummer Bengel!", murmelte Kingsley.

„Seid doch ruhig, ihr verratet uns noch!", flüsterte Tonks und starrte wie gebannt auf das Szenario, das sich ihnen bot.

Harry stand nun direkt neben den Todessern und versuchte zu verstehen was sie besprachen.

„In Ordnung, Wiesel! Dann am nächsten Samstag, bei Sonnenuntergang.", wisperte der Todesser, den Harry nicht kannte.

„Das wird ein Fest!", sagte Parkinson und lachte hohl.

Die Person mit dem Kapuzenpullover nickte nur. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu Harry, sodass er sie noch immer nicht erkennen konnte. „_Los, sag etwas. Vielleicht erkenne ich deine Stimme_.", dachte Harry.

Doch die Person ging schnellen Schrittes fort von den Todessern und ging eilends die Straße hinunter. Harry zögerte einen Moment, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Sollte er die beiden Todesser angreifen, die unmittelbar neben ihm standen oder sollte er ihm folgen? Er entschied sich dafür, dem Vermummten zu folgen und hastete los, wobei er fast mit einem der Todesser zusammenstieß, der sich grad zum gehen umwandt. Der Todesser spürte einen Lufthauch und sah sich misstrauisch um.

Harry achtete nicht weiter auf ihn und lief den Weg hinunter. Fast hatte er den Mann unter der Kapuze erreicht, als zwischen den parkenden Autos die alte Frau mit ihrem Hund auf tauchte. Harry rannte gradewegs in die Leine des Hundes. Dieser jaulte auf, als er ruckartig zur Seite gezerrte wurde. Die Frau blieb wie erstarrt stehen und blickte erst auf ihren Jack-Russel, dann auf die Stelle am Boden, wo sie in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen Arm entdeckte. Sie zögerte keine Sekunde und lief, so schnell ihre alten Bein sie tragen konnten, in einen Hauseingang und zog nervös einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche.

Die Todesser, aufgeschreckt von dem Jaulen des Hundes wandten sich um. Indessen war Harry wieder auf die Beine gekommen und lief weiter. Der Unbekannte rannte nun fast, blickte sich jedoch nicht um.

Bei dem Sturz war Harrys Tarnumhang verrutscht und er versuchte im Laufen ihn zu richten, damit er nicht versehentlich drauftrat. Er zog ein wenig zu heftig an der einen Seite und ein einzelnes Hosenbein erschien, gut sichtbar. Sofort feuerten die Todesser Flüche in Harrys Richtung, denen er nur durch einen Zick-Zack-Lauf entkommen konnte. In dem Moment, als Harry seinen Tarnumhang ganz verlor, blickte sich der Verfolgte um und seine Kapuze rutschte ein Stück nach hinten. Ein roter Haarschopf wurde deutlich sichtbar.


	20. Chapter 19

**19. Kapitel**

**_Unerwarteter Gast_**

Der Zauberer mit den, nun wieder verdeckten, flammend roten Haaren verschwand in einer Seitenstraße.

Hinter Harry ertönten Entwaffnungszauber. Er wandte sich blitzschnell um, den Zauberstab kampfbereit, in der erhobenen Hand. Die Todesser sahen die Auroren auf sich zu kommen und im nächsten Moment waren sie disappariert.

Eilends steckten sie alle ihre Zauberstäbe weg und schauten sich um. Es wäre eine Katastrophe, wenn sie von Muggeln entdeckt worden wären. In einem der oberen Stockwerke eines Wohnhauses wurde ein Fenster geöffnet und jemand rief: „Was zum Henker soll der verdammte Lärm am frühen Morgen?!"

Harry ging zurück zu seinen Begleitern. Er stierte vor sich hin. Waren es wirklich rote Haare gewesen, die er dort gesehen hatte? Aber nicht nur die Weasleys hatten rote Haare, sicher gab es noch mehr Zauberer mit einer solchen Haarfarbe. Außerdem, wer von den Weasleys sollte sich schon mit Todessern einlassen. Der Gedanke war lächerlich und Harry verwarf ihn umgehend.

„Kannst du uns vielleicht verraten, was du dir dabei gedacht hast?", polterte Kingsley.

Tonks blickte Harry tadelnd an und Remus schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken.

Sie gingen los und suchten sich einen ruhigen Ort, von dem sie zum Grimmauldplatz disapparieren konnten.

„Harry, konntest du verstehen, worüber die Todesser sich unterhielten?", fragte Lupin.

„Nur wenig. Irgendetwas soll am Samstag bei Sonnenuntergang passieren. Sie schienen sich darauf zu freuen. Ein Fest, nannte Tardeus Parkinson es.", erwiderte Harry nachdenklich.

Kingsley schaute ihn interessiert an, sein Ärger schien verflogen. „Du kanntest einen von ihnen?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ja, ich habe ihn einmal am Bahnhof gesehen, als er seine Schwester zum Hogwarts-Express brachte. Ein häßliches Mädchen aus Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson.", Harry grinste hämisch, „Draco Malfoys Freundin."

Remus und Tonks grinsten zurück. Remus dachte bei sich, „Ein wenig pubertärer Jugendlicher darf er also doch noch sein."

„Könnten wir mal ernst bleiben?", brummte Kingsley. „Wir müssen das Ministerium benachrichtigen, die Dame mit ihrem Fiffi hat sicher etwas gesehen. Das muss geklärt werden."

„Die wissen es doch sowieso schon.", erwiderte Harry, „Als ich Tante Magda aufgeblasen habe, da waren die schneller als mein Schatten!"

„Harry, der Orden hat die Erlaubnis in einem Muggelgebiet Magie anzuwenden. Natürlich muss vermieden werden, dass man uns dabei sieht, wenn es aber doch geschehen sollte müssen wir es dem Ministerium melden."

„Ach so, und wie geht das? Wir schicken denen doch jetzt keine Eule, oder?", wollte Harry wissen.

Tonks zeigte ihm ein zerknittertes Pergament. „Es funktioniert ähnlich wie eure Münzen bei der DA. Ich berühre es mit dem Zauberstab und sofort erscheint eine Warnung im Ministerium.", erläuterte sie Harry das Vorgehen. „Ihr werdet auch so ein Pergament bekommen. Das Ministerium fertigt sie an, das dauert ein paar Tage, die sind schlimmer als altersschwache Eulen. Zeitlupentempo..."

„Da ist noch etwas, der Typ unter der Kapuze, er hatte rote Haare.", sagte Harry leise. Tonks, Lupin und Shaklebolt warfen sich erstaunte Blicke zu.

„Aber, ich meine, es gibt ja sicher etliche Zauberer mit roten Haaren, oder?!", fügte Harry noch hinzu.

Schweigend und in Gedanken versunken gingen sie weiter, bis sie an einem schmalen Weg angekamen, in dem es vor Ratten wimmelte, die um die sich dort befindenden Müllberge nur so tummelten. Schnell huschten sie dort hinein, suchten sich eine geschützte Ecke und disapparierten zum Grimmauldplatz.

Die am Grimmauldplatz anwesenden Ordensmitglieder versammelten sich in der Küche, um von der Morgenpatrouille zu erfahren, was sie herausgefunden hatten.

Schnell war berichtet, dass die Todesser etwas zu planen schienen. Es erhob sich allgemeines Gemurmel; alle stellten mehr oder minder originelle Vermutungen an.

„Ihr habt noch etwas vergessen.", murmelte Harry in Richtung Lupin. Dieser zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute von einem Weasley zum anderen.

„Hhmm, ich halte es nicht für sonderlich wichtig, aber Harry konnte erkennen, dass der Zauberer, der sein Gesicht unter einer Kapuze verbarg, rote Haare hatte.", ergänzte Lupin ihren Bericht.

„Nun ja, ich wüsste nicht, dass einer von uns mit denen etwas zu haben möchte, oder Bill?", feixte George.

Harry lachte erleichtert auf. Wie dumm von ihm sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, keiner der Weasleys würde so etwas tun.

Bei Butterbier und einem zweiten Frühstück beriet man weiter über die Pläne der Todesser, bis sich die Tür öffnete und Minerva den Raum betrat. Ihre Wangen waren vor Kälte gerötet und sie befreite sich grad von einem dicken Schal, der um ihren Hals geschlungen war.

„Guten Morgen, meine Lieben, ich habe einen Besucher mitgebracht.", Minerva wandte sich um und machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. „Nun kommen sie schon rein, Viktor!"

Und in der Tür erschien die Gestalt von Viktor Krum. Seit Harry ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war er noch breiter geworden. Krum füllte fast den gesamten Türrahmen aus.

Alle starrten wie gebannt zur Tür, nur Hermine war so schnell aufgestanden, dass ihr Stuhl umgekippte. Als die Stille anfing bedrückend zu werden, stand Harry auf, ging zu Viktor und gab ihm die Hand.

„Hallo, lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht's?", Harry lächelte freundlich.

„Danke, gut. Freut mich, Harry.", antwortete Krum mit seiner tiefen, rauhen Stimme. Seine Augen suchten den Raum ab, aber auf Hermine blieb sein Blick ruhen und ein Lächeln stand auf seinem Gesicht. Er folgte Harry an den Tisch und nun begrüßten ihn auch die Anderen. Nur Hermine, stand nach wie vor da und starrte Krum mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an.

Ginny, die aufgestanden war, um für Viktor und Minerva auch etwas zu Trinken zu holen, blieb mit zwei Butterbierflaschen unter dem Arm bei Hermine stehen und hob deren Stuhl auf. „Setz dich wieder hin!", zischte sie leise. Und Hermine setzte sich langsam, ohne den Blick von Krum zu nehmen.

„Was gibt es Neues?", erkundigte sich Minerva. „Ich war im Ministerium, um Viktor abzuholen und bekam mit, wie eure Warnung reinkam."

„Wir erzählen es dir sofort.", begann Remus, „Ginny, Poppy wird gleich hier sein, mach dich bitte bereit und ihr anderen habt auch noch Arbeit! Neville, Harry, ihr solltet noch ein wenig trainieren gehen. Ich komme gleich zu euch."

Mit den vier Freunden zusammen, verließen auch Kingsley und Tonks die Küche, sie mussten zu ihrer Schicht im Ministerium. Im Flur trennten sich ihre Wege.

Neville und Harry betraten das Zimmer im Erdgeschoß, das ihnen als Trainings-, beziehungsweise Unterrichtsraum diente.

„Hermine war ganz schön durch einander, als Krum plötzlich in der Tür stand. So wortkarg habe ich sie noch nie erlebt.", sagte Neville leise.

„Ja.", Harry setzte sich auf ein großes Kissen. „Es muss schwierig für sie sein, jetzt wo Ron... Ich meine... du weißt schon."

Neville nickte nur und stierte an einen unbestimmten Punkt an der Wand. Harry wechselte schnell das Thema.

„Was läuft eigentlich zwischen dir und Linda?", wollte er wissen und grinste Neville verschmitzt an.

Neville errötete leicht, „Sie muss jetzt wieder zur Schule. Die Muggelschulen haben ja weiterhin geöffnet. Sie schreibt mir mit der Eule ihrer Schwester. Die bekommen in der Muggelwelt gar nicht viel von alledem mit, schreibt sie. Ein paar mysteriöse Todesfälle, aber nichts wirklich eindeutiges. Sie bekommt aber den Tagespropheten, damit sie..."

Harry unterbrach Neville mit einem amüsierten Glucksen in der Stimme, „Ich wollte eigentlich nicht wissen, wie das Leben eines Muggel aussieht, Neville. Seid ihr jetzt ein Paar, oder nicht?"

Nevilles rote Wangen wurden noch einen Hauch dunkler und er grinste unsicher. „Naja, so richtig weiß ich es auch nicht. Also wir haben uns an unserem letzten gemeinsamen Tag geküsst, aber sonst... wir sind bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen, darüber zu reden... Ich würd sie gern mal widersehen, aber ich denke, das geht nicht, oder? Aber ich glaube, sie ist... na du weißt schon..."

Harry schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, „Du meinst sie steht auf dich? Hab ich es doch gewusst! Ron meinte das auch." Harry verstummte, als er merkte, was er grade gesagt hatte. Er stand auf und ging zu einem großen, alten Stofftier, an dem sie die verschiedenen Flüche ausprobierten und schlug dem Kerlchen mit voller Wucht in die Gegend, wo der Magen hätte sein sollen. Danach umfasste er den Hals des Stofftieres, als würde er es erwürgen wollen.

„Harry.", sagte Neville unsicher. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er tun konnte, also stand er auf und ging zu Harry, der nun an einer Wand lehnte und das Stofftier locker mit einer Hand festhielt. Als Neville direkt neben ihm stand schaute er auf. „Er fehlt mir so!", wisperte Harry. Neville fühlte sich noch verunsicherter, als er Tränen in Harrys Augen sah. Er schaute auf den Boden und murmelte: „Luna fehlt mir auch. Es ist schrecklich mit ansehen zu müssen, wie der beste Freund, den man je hatte, umgebracht wird." Nevilles und Harrys Blicke trafen sich. Harry hatte ganz vergessen, dass auch Neville seine beste Freundin verloren hatte. Er war so zerfressen von seiner eigenen Wut und seinen Rachegelüsten, dass er einfach vergessen hatte, dass nicht nur er Verluste erlitten hatte. Er wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen und straffte seine Schultern. „Neville, wir sollten lieber die Zaubersprüche üben, die Remus und Tonks uns beigebracht haben. Wir werden nicht noch einmal dabei zusehen müssen, wie diese schmierigen Geier einem unserer Freunde Leid zufügen!"

Neville machte ein entschlossenes Gesicht und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.

Mit Feuereifer gingen die beiden Jungen ans Werk. Als Remus zu ihnen kam, sprachen sie mit höchster Konzentration die mächtigen Zauber, die sie erlernen sollten. Es war eine Freude die beiden am heutigen Tage unterrichten zu können. Bis spät in die Nacht trainierten sie und Remus musste sie nachdrücklich daran erinnern, dass sie morgen fit sein mussten, um ihre Aufgaben für den Orden erledigen zu können. Widerwillig gingen sie schließlich in ihre Zimmer und machten sich bereit für die Nacht.


	21. Chapter 20

**20. Kapitel**

**_Nächtliche Gespräche_**

Es war ruhig im Haus am Grimmauldplatz, alle schliefen in ihren Betten und auch Harry fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Er träumte von einem Ereignis aus einem seiner ersten Schuljahre in Hogwarts. Malfoy bezeichnete Ron als ein Wiesel, woraufhin dieser einen Fluch auf Malfoy schickte. Harry wurde von einem dumpfen Gefühl in der Magengegend geweckt. Er fühlte sich nie gut, wenn er von seiner Schulzeit mit Ron träumte, doch dieses Mal war da noch etwas anderes. Ihm war, als hätte er etwas Wichtiges vergessen. Etwas Entscheidendes, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, er dachte an die letzte Nacht, als Ginny zu ihm gekommen war. Eigentlich verbrachten sie jede Nacht gemeinsam, aber heute war sie nicht gekommen und er war nicht zu ihr gegangen. Er war nach dem Training einfach viel zu aufgewühlt gewesen. Mit den Gedanken an Ginny und dem warmen Gefühl, dass diese Gedanken immer in ihm auslösten, döste er langsam ein. Und wie es häufig ist, wenn man dabei ist in den richtigen Schlaf überzugehen, sah Harry verwirrende Bilder in seinem Kopf. Ginny stand in ihrem Nachthemd in einer dunklen Gasse. Ihr gegenüber standen zwei Männer mit Todessermasken und sprachen auf sie ein. Als Harry schließlich hören konnte, was gesprochen wurde, wiederholte der eine Todesser einen Satz immer und immer wieder: „In Ordnung, Wiesel! In Ordnung, Wiesel! In Ordnung, Wiesel!" Die Worte hallten in Harry Kopf nach und mit einem Schlag war er hellwach. Einer der Todesser hatte den Mann unter der Kapuze Wiesel genannt. Harry sprang aus dem Bett und ging im Zimmer auf und ab. Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Aber wer von ihnen verbarg sich dort unter der Kapuze? Harrys Hals war vor lauter Aufregung ganz trocken. Er schlich sich in die Küche und holte sich ein Glas mit Kürbissaft. Gedankenverloren stieg er wieder die Treppe hinauf. Er konnte unmöglich mit einem der Weasleys darüber sprechen. Wenn er sich nun täuschte? Er wollte keinem von ihnen misstrauen, aber die Sache schien so klar.

Harry stutzte, als er an der Tür vom Salon vorbeiging. Ein schmaler Lichtstrahl drang unter der Tür hindurch. Leise öffnete er sie und betrat den Raum. Hermine saß in einem Sessel und schaute in die Flammen, die schläfrig durch den Kamin züngelten. Der kleine Kater, den Ron ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte schlief in ihrem Schoß. Harry erkannte, dass sie geweint hatte. Er räusperte sich leise, er wollte Hermine nicht erschrecken, sie hatte ihn offenbar nicht gehört. Schnell richtete sie sich auf und spähte zur Tür.

Harry lächelte. „Hey, darf ich reinkommen?" Hermine lächelte zurück und nickte.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte Harry leise.

„Nein, mein Kopf brummt. Sobald ich die Augen zu mache schwirren mir alte Runen im Kopf umher, dazwischen werde ich von einem dumpfen Gefühl in der Magengegend geweckt.", Hermine wurde plötzlich sehr still. „Ich sehe sie immer wieder... Viktor, Ron, wieder Viktor, dann Ron...", wieder stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen. „Harry, Ron und ich haben gestritten, bevor er... Ich werde ihm nie wieder sagen können wie lieb ich ihn gehabt habe und nun ist er weg und denkt, dass ich ihn nicht mag."

Hermine schluchzte laut auf, woraufhin das kleine Fellknäuel erschrocken aufsprang, sich aber sogleich wieder beruhigte und erneut auf Hermines Schoß einen bequemen Platz suchte.

„Hermine, Ron ist nicht weg. Solange wir an ihn denken ist er bei uns. Sicher sitzt er jetzt irgendwo bei Merlin und schaut auf uns runter. Er weiß, wie viel er dir bedeutet hat. Glaub mir.", Harrys Stimme klang rau. Es war noch zu früh für ihn, um völlig beherrscht über Ron sprechen zu können. Zu sehr fiel ihm Tag für Tag der leere Platz auf, den Ron in seinem Leben hinterlassen hatte.

Hermine putzte sich die Nase und versuchte Harry anzulächeln. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. Deutlich merkte man ihr an, dass sie mit aller Kraft gegen die Tränen ankämpfen musste. Mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme fing sie an, zu reden. „Ich weiß nicht wie du es schaffst so stark zu bleiben, Harry. Zerfrisst es Dich nicht auch? Wie schaffst du es nur immer wieder Ginny, die anderen Weasleys oder mich aufzubauen, ohne selbst einmal auszurasten?"

„Ich habe etwas wieder gut zu machen, bei euch. Ich habe euch zum schlimmsten Zeitpunkt allein gelassen. Hermine, ich darf mich jetzt nicht hängen lassen. Wir müssen das hier zu Ende bringen, dann nehme ich mir die Zeit mal richtig auszurasten.", Harry grinste traurig, „Wir werden noch Zeit haben um zu trauern, aber diese Zeit ist nicht jetzt. Wenn das alles vorbei ist und ich dann noch am Leben bin...", Hermine unterbrach Harry und sagte mit schriller, lauter Stimme: „Harry, du kannst nicht... du nicht auch noch!"

Harry nahm Hermines Hand nun zwischen seine Hände und schaute sie traurig an. „Hermine, ich weiß nicht wie dieser Krieg weiter gehen wird, es kann noch soviel passieren. Aber wir dürfen den Mut nicht verlieren. Jeden Falls, wenn es vorbei ist, dann werde ich mich wochenlang in meinem Zimmer verkriechen, mich sinnlos betrinken und die ganze Welt verfluchen."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie gemeinsam, bis Hermine aufschaute und Harry fragend ansah. „Was treibst du eigentlich mitten in der Nacht hier? Konntest du auch nicht schlafen?"

Harry schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Das hätte ich fast vergessen. Hermine, ich habe doch heute diese Todesser belauscht und im Eifer des Gefechts habe ich etwas ganz Entscheidendes vergessen. Die Todesser nannten den Mann unter der Kapuze Wiesel!", Harry schaute Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

„Harry, sollte mir der Name etwas sagen? Ich glaub ich kenne niemanden mit dem Namen Wiesel.", verwirrt sah Hermine zu Harry und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Hermine, also wirklich. Der Typ hatte rote Haare und sie nannten ihn Wiesel!", Harry hatte die Stimme erhoben und rutschte ungeduldig auf seinem Sessel hin und her.

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hermine!", Harry war aufgesprungen. „Rote Haare! Wiesel!"

„Harry, du willst doch nicht im ernst behaupten, dass einer der Weasleys mit den Todessern unter einer Decke steckt, oder? Das ist ja völlig absurd."

Harry nickte und setzte sich wieder, erleichtert, dass Hermine es endlich verstanden hatte.

„Ich weiß, ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären. Aber meinst du, dass ist ein Zufall? Wie viele Zauberer mit roten Haaren kennst du?"

„Hör mal, das kann nicht sein. Sie waren doch den ganzen Vormittag hier. Alle!", doch plötzlich zögerte Hermine. „Sie waren nicht alle hier, Harry." Sie schlug sich vor Entsetzen die Hände vor den Mund.

„Hermine, nun lass die Kirche mal im Dorf! Natürlich sind Mr. und Mrs. Weasley nicht hier, aber du willst ja wohl nicht behaupten, dass sie etwas damit zu tun hätten. Mrs. Weasley ja gleich sowieso schon nicht, es war eindeutig ein Mann." Harry führte sich die Statur und die Bewegungen des Mannes noch mal genau vor Augen. Bei diesem Gedanken schrak er zusammen.

„Percy!", Hermines Stimme war so leise, dass Harry nicht sicher war, ob er es nicht vielleicht gedacht hatte.

„Hermine...", Harry sah sie entsetzt an. „Das würde er nicht tun. Sie haben seinen Bruder getötet. Aber..."

„Es passt alles zusammen, Harry.", wisperte Hermine mit heiserer Stimme. „Das Ministerium tut ein Minimum an dem, was jetzt eigentlich getan werden sollte. Die Leute, die sie festnehmen sind zum Großteil sicher keine Todesser, allerhöchstens kleine Bösewichte, die aus der derzeitigen Lage Profit schlagen möchten. Heute stand im Propheten, dass sie Madam Malkins verhaftet haben, weil sie angeblich die Todesser-Umhänge schneidert. Und die Kröte einer alten Hexe wurde vom Ministerium beschlagnahmt, weil man glaubte sie wäre ein nicht gemeldeter Animagus mit Verbindungen zu den Todessern."

Harry schaute sie ungläubig an. Er dachte über ihre Worte nach.

„Was tun wir jetzt, Harry?"

„Wir werden es den anderen morgen früh sagen. Oder besser wir reden erst mal mit Minerva oder Remus. Ich will keinen Streit entfachen oder Schuld daran sein, wenn die Weasleys etwas Unüberlegtes machen.", erwiderte Harry nachdenklich.

Hermine nickte.

Es war noch dunkel Draußen, aber die Uhr über de Kaminsims zeigte, dass es bereits zehn nach sechs war. Harry musste heute nicht früh aufstehen. Neville war für die Morgenpatrouille eingeteilt und Remus und Tonks kamen erst gegen Mittag, um weiter mit ihnen zu lernen. So machte er sich auf in sein Schlafzimmer, um noch eine Weile zu schlafen.

Hermine wollte duschen und sich anziehen. Professor Binns, der keinen Schlaf brauchte und auch nicht nachvollziehen wollte, dass Menschen ihn unbedingt nötig hatten, bestand darauf jeden Morgen um Punkt sieben Uhr mit den Nachforschungen anzufangen.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer traf Harry auf Ginny. Sie stieg grade die Treppe hinauf. Ginny war blass und schien zu frieren. Doch als sie Harry sah lächelte sie. „Hey, was machst Du so früh hier auf dem Flur? Du musst doch heute morgen gar nicht los."

Harry gab ihr einen Kuß und zog ihr die dicke Wollmütze vom Kopf. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen und habe die halbe Nacht mit Hermine im Salon gesessen und geredet. Sie war ziemlich fertig, wegen Krum und so. Wo kommst du denn jetzt her?"

Ginny stöhnte leise. „Ich war mit Poppy bei einem Zaubertrankmeister. Wir haben einen ziemlich komplizierten Heiltrank gebraut, der nur bei Nacht, zu einer bestimmten Zeit im Monat gebraut werden kann. Ich habe die ganze Zeit ekliges Zeug schneiden müssen, mal links rum rühren, dann wieder siebenundzwanzig Mal rechts rum. Dann das Feuer auf eine bestimmte Hitze bringen und wieder runter kühlen. Puh! Ich bin todmüde."

Sie lehnte sich an Harry und schloss die Augen. Harry lächelte selig und griff um Ginny herum, um ihre Jacke zu öffnen und sie von ihrem Schal zu befreien.

„Schneit es?", wollte er wissen, denn Ginnys Jacke war naß und sehr kalt.

„Ja, es liegen schon mindestens zehn Zentimeter.", Ginny ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Harry zog ihr die Klamotten aus und hielt ihre kleinen Füße einen momentlang in seinen Händen, um sie zu wärmen. Ginny war eiskalt am ganzen Körper. Sanft deckte Harry sie zu und legte sich zu ihr. Er kuschelte sich ganz eng an sie und streichelte die schlafende Ginny, um die Kälte aus ihrem Körper zu vertreiben. Dann schlief auch Harry ein.

Als Harry am späten Vormittag aus einem ruhigen, erholsamen Schlaf erwachte, schlief Ginny noch tief und fest. Harry stand vorsichtig auf, um sie nicht zu wecken. Er zog sich an und ging in die Küche und bereitete für sich und Ginny ein leckeres Frühstück zu. Grad als er mit dem vollbeladenem Tablett und einer Flasche Kürbissaft aus der Küche gehen wollte kam Minerva durch die Tür.

„Guten Morgen! Hermine hat mir von eurem nächtlichen Gespräch berichtet.", kam sie gleich zur Sache, „Behalte es für dich. Auch Ginny soll es vorerst nichts davon wissen. Wir werden versuchen etwas darüber in Erfahrung zu bringen. Allerdings solltest du Neville einweihen. Ich habe eventuell einen Plan. Remus kommt gegen 14:00 Uhr. Wir besprechen alles später. Das hier soll ich dir von Hermine geben. Ich habe es eilig!" Minerva legte ein Stück Pergament auf das Tablett, das Harry noch immer balancierte und verschwand.

Harry trug alles in sein Zimmer. Ginny schlief noch immer tief und fest. Rasch entrollte Harry Hermines Nachricht und las ihre Zeilen.

_Harry, mir ist etwas eingefallen bezüglich des nächsten Samstages. Es ist der 06. Januar (heute ist im übrigen Silvester, Harry!), bei den Muggeln gibt es doch da diesen Feiertag, Heiligen Drei Könige, glaub ich. Meine Eltern haben mich nicht christlich erzogen, daher habe ich von so was keine Ahnung, aber es hat etwas mit der Kirche und Gott zu tun. In der Bibliothek findest du Bücher über Muggelkunde, lies nach ob du etwas findest. Gibt es Feste an diesem Tag? Irgend sowas._

_Hermine _

Harry lief in die Bibliothek des Ordens, die sich in einem der Kellerräume befand.

„Bei Merlin, wie soll ich in diesem Durcheinander etwas finden?", dachte sich Harry, als er auf die vielen Regale und Bücherstapel schaute. Doch wiedererwarten fand Harry schnell was er suchte und trug einen Stapel mit Büchern hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Während er ein ums andere Buch durchblätterte und nach irgendetwas in dieser Richtung suchte, verschlang er mehrere Kürbispasteten und Würstchen. In keinem dieser Bücher schien irgendetwas über diesen Feiertag zu stehen. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, an die Zeit als er noch auf eine normale Muggelschule ging. Sicher hatten sie darüber etwas gelernt. Doch auch Harrys Onkel und Tante waren nicht gläubig und er hatte absolut nichts von alledem mitbekommen.

Lustlos blätterte er in dem letzten Buch herum, als ihm plötzlich etwas ins Auge stieß. Dort war erklärt, dass Muggel an einen Gott glaubten und, dass es verschiedene Feiertage gab, und wie die Sache mit den Kirchen funktionierte. Dann endlich ein Absatz in dem es um eben dieses Fest ging. Er hatte etwas gefunden. Überall liefen an diesem Abend Muggel rum, die irgendwelche eigenartige Zeichen an Türen malten und sangen. Volltreffer!

Doch würden die Todesser versuchen diesen Muggeln etwas anzutun? Würden sie durch die nächtlichen Straßen laufen und ihnen auflauern? Er musste nachher unbedingt mit Remus darüber sprechen.


	22. Chapter 21

**21. Kapitel**

_**Pläne und Vermutungen**_

Harry hatte Neville gebeten, ein wenig eher in den Trainingsraum zu kommen und so trafen sie sich dort um halb zwei.

Er berichtete Neville von seiner Befürchtung und davon, dass Minerva und Remus etwas planten. Neville hörte Harry still zu, mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen. So etwas hätte er nicht erwartet. Ungläubig schüttelte er immer wieder den Kopf. Percy Weasley ein Todesser?

„Aber er war doch Vertrauensschüler.", stammelte Neville.

Harry lachte kurz auf. „Ja, aber das war Tom Riddle auch!"

Neville nickte kurz, machte jedoch ein zweifelndes Gesicht. Harry bat ihn, diese Neuigkeit vorerst für sich zu behalten. Dann erzählte er ihm noch von Hermines Einfall, dass die Todesser die feiernden Muggel angreifen könnten.

„Von diesem Feiertag habe ich in Muggelkunde gehört. Sternensänger nennen die sich oder so ähnlich. Aber das gibt es nicht hier in London, soweit ich weiß, Harry. Ich glaube der katholische Glaube ist eher in Südeuropa zu finden. Ich denke nicht, dass sie hier durch die Straßen ziehen und singen. Ist mir noch nie aufgefallen.", sagte Neville nachdenklich.

„Hm, dann wäre Hermine dieses Mal wohl auf dem Holzweg." Harry ging grübelnd durch das Zimmer, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Remus, gefolgt von Viktor Krum, den Raum betrat.

„Na, Harry, über was grübelst du nach?", wollte Remus wissen, als er Harry rastlos durch den Raum wandern sah.

Harry sah auf. „Oh, Hallo Viktor.", sagte Harry, überrascht ihn hier zu sehen.

„Hallo Harry, hallo Neville, ich mache heute bei eurem Training mit. Im Ministerium bringen sie mir nicht viel bei und ich will doch ein guter Auror werden.", erklärte Viktor sein Erscheinen.

„Ja, Viktor macht grade ein Praktikum, aber wie Tonks mir berichtet hat, gibt sich niemand große Mühe, ihm etwas zu zeigen und beizubringen. Er muss sich wenigstens verteidigen können.", berichtete Remus, mit leicht gereizter Stimme. „Ich möchte später mit euch reden. Ihr wisst worüber!"

Harry hätte vermutet, dass Viktor in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mindestens so gut war, wie im Quidditch, zumal er ja nach seinem Schulabschluss auch schon einige Vorbereitungskurse für Auroren absolviert hatte. Harry versuchte, Viktor nicht zu beobachten. Sicher war er ohnehin nervös, aber er schaffte nicht einmal einen gestaltlichen Patronus. Immer wieder waberte nur silbriger Nebel aus Viktors Zauberstab.

Harry übte halbherzig an seinen Zaubern. Etwas rührte sich in seinem Kopf, eine Hauch von einer Idee, nur ein kleiner Impuls in einer seiner Hirnwindungen.

Sollten wir seinen Patronus vielleicht gar nicht zu sehen bekommen? Mit erhobenem Zauberstab stand Harry da und starrte dem Stofftier, dem er schon seit einer Weile verschiedene Flüche auf den Hals hetzt, direkt in die Augen. Hinter ihm räusperte sich Remus. „Harry? Verhandelt ihr noch oder könntest du ihm bitte bald den Feuerfluch anhexen? Ich stehe hier nicht ewig, um ihn zu löschen oder was auch immer."

Harry erwachte aus seinen Gedanken und verfluchte ein weiteres Mal das kleine Stoffkerlchen.

Als die Dämmerung einzusetzen begann und das Tageslicht langsam aus dem Raum kroch, brach Remus das Training ab. Heute Abend waren Harry, Minerva, Tonks und Remus für die Patrouille eingeteilt. Sie würden sich beeilen müssen. „Wollten wir nicht noch etwas besprechen, Remus?", fragte Neville und lief hinter ihm und Harry her, in Richtung Küche.

„Ja, würdest du heut Abend noch einmal mit uns kommen. Wir wollen nicht , dass die anderen mithören, die Idee ist noch etwas unausgegoren.", flüsterte Remus, als sie am Gemälde der alten Hexe vorbei kamen.

In der Küche herrschte reger Betrieb, laute Musik erklang aus einem Radio. Ginny, Hermine, Madam Pomfrey, Fleur und Mrs. Longbottom rührten in Töpfen, buken Kesselkuchen und Kürbispasteten, beluden Platten mit den allerfeinsten Leckereien. In der Mitte des Küchentisches stand ein großer Kessel. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Harry, dass der Kessel randvoll war mit flüssiger Schokolade. Er wollte grade mal den Finger hineinstecken, als Hermine ihm auf die Hand schlug. „Harry, das ist eklig! Du musst noch warten.", rügte sie ihn.

„Was bereitet ihr denn hier für ein Festmahl?", fragte Lupin erstaunt.

„Remus, Junge, du hast einfach zu viel um die Ohren.", sagte Mrs. Longbottom tadelnd, jedoch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Heute Abend ist der Jahreswechsel. Silvester!"

Remus lachte auf, „Daran habe ich überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht. Mmmmhhh, wie das duftet!"

„Hermine, wozu braucht ihr soviel flüssige Schokolade?", wollte Harry wissen und beäugte den Kessel noch immer gierig. „Hab ihr etwa Dementoren eingeladen mit uns Silvester zu feiern?"

„Du bist doch auch unter Muggeln groß geworden, das müsstest du doch kennen.", Hermine schaute zu Harry, während sie Weintrauben wusch, Harry zuckte die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird ein Schokoladen-Fondue. Man erhitzt die Schokolade, spießt hier mit diesen dünnen, lagen Metallgabeln ein Stück Obst auf und taucht es in die warme Schokolade. Mmmmhhh!"

Harry machte große Augen. „Remus, meinst du die Todesser werden sich heut Abend sehen lassen? Meinst du nicht, dass sie auch Silvester feiern?", Harry schaute ganz hingerissen auf den Kessel mit der Schokolade. Ginny ging an ihm vorbei und knuffte ihm in die Seite. „Hey, hör auf mit dem Kessel zu flirten! Flirte lieber mit mir!" Harry hielt Ginny an einem Arm fest, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie ungestüm auf den Mund.

Noch nie hatten sie sich so vor den anderen geküsst, sicher, mal einen kleinen Kuß wenn es niemand bemerkte, aber so, während alle Blicke auf ihnen ruhten...

Ginny kniff ihm übermütig in den Hintern und ihr Publikum brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, was sich noch verstärkte, als sie bemerkten wie rot Harry im Gesicht wurde. Dieser schnappte seine Jacke, den Schal und die Handschuhe und flüchtete aus der Küche. Er konnte das Gelächter noch bis in die Eingangshalle hören. Seine Wangen glühten. Hoffentlich war Ginny nicht wütend auf ihn, weil er sie vor allen anderen geküsst hatte. Aber sie hatte ja schließlich auch...

„Harry?", flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme. „Hier, mein Schatz, ich habe etwas von dem Kesselkuchen für dich gemopst. Du musst doch am Verhungern sein."

Mondlicht schien durch ein kleines Fenster, neben der Eingangtür und ließ Ginnys Haare golden glänzen. Harry nahm den Kuchen entgegen und legte ihn auf die kleine Kommode hinter sich. „Danke, Ginny.", flüsterte Harry mit ungewöhnlich rauer Stimme. Ginny legte Harry die Arme um den Hals und er zog sie fest an sich. Ein Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken und er biß Ginny zart in ihr Ohrläppchen, küsste sie am Hals entlang Richtung Dekolletee, während er eine Hand zwischen sie beide schob und begann Ginnys Brust leicht zu kneten. Ginny wollte aufstöhnen, doch Harry erstickte diesen Laut mit einem begierigen Kuß. „Oh Ginny, ich wünschte ich hätte die Morgenschicht gehabt, dann würde ich dich jetzt rauf in unser Zimmer tragen und..."

Jemand räusperte sich und Harry und Ginny schossen auseinander. „Harry, bist du so weit?", fragte Remus mit einem Glucksen in der Stimme. Remus und Neville standen im Flur und kicherten leise vor sich hin. „So, wir müssen los. Was steht ihr denn hier im Dunklen? Wir treffen Tonks draußen.", Professor McGonagall durchschritt die Eingangshalle.

„Pass auf dich auf, Harry.", flüsterte Ginny und reichte ihm den Kuchen, bevor sie wieder in die Küche lief.

Harry war froh über die Kälte, die seine Sinne ein wenig abkühlte. Wie gut sie sich anfühlte, sie war so wunderschön und sie roch so gut.

„Harry, was hast du über den Muggelfeiertag am nächsten Samstag rausbekommen?", wollte Minerva wissen.

Harry berichtete mit Nevilles Hilfe von dieser Tradition der Muggel und auch davon, dass sie in ihrer Gegend nicht sehr verbreitet ist. Remus schien nachzudenken, bevor er sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, kann es da nicht noch etwas anderes geben? Muggel die weitverteilt durch die Stadt laufen anzugreifen, erscheint mir sowieso als sehr mühsam. Das könnten sie jeden Nachmittag leichter haben, sie bräuchten nur in eines der Kaufhäuser gehen und voila."

„Ja, oder heute Abend, wo nahezu alle Menschen auf Partys gehen bzw. halt einfach überall große Menschenansammlungen sein werden.", warf Tonks ein.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann etwas übersehen haben. Es muss ja auch gar nicht unbedingt etwas mit den Muggeln zu tun haben. Vielleicht kommen sie an dem Tag in den Besitz einer mächtigen Waffe oder so."

Neville schaute von einem zum anderen. „Ich hätte morgen früh Zeit und könnte mich in die Bibliothek setzen und schauen, ob ich noch etwas herausfinde."

Minerva nickte Neville freundlich zu. „Am sinnvollsten wäre es vielleicht, am Samstag einfach alle Orte, an denen es zu Muggelansammlungen kommt, strengstens zu bewachen."

„Meinen sie, das ist umzusetzen, Minerva?", fragte Harry sie ungläubig.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee, Potter?", keifte Minerva zurück. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wir sollten zu dem anderen Punkt kommen. Das Wiesel.", sagte Remus leise und schaute zu Harry.

„Was denkt ihr? Könnte es Percy sein?", fragte Harry mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme.

Minerva nickte langsam. „Der Junge ist machthungrig. Er hat sich gegen seine Eltern gestellt, nur weil das Ministerium eine andere Meinung hatte als sie. Ich wünschte wir würden uns irren, Harry. Aber ich befürchte, dass er es ist."

„Aber meint ihr, dass er als Assistent vom Zaubereiminister eine solche Macht hat, dass er selbst die Auroren beeinflussen kann? Ich meine, sie haben ja fast schon komplett aufgehört die Todesser zu verfolgen. Sollte das etwa alles nur so sein, weil Percy es so will?", Harry sah ungläubig von einem zum anderen.

„Harry, du kennst Voldemorts Geschichte, die sollte dir gezeigt haben, dass nichts unmöglich ist. Er hat sich dunkle und böse Magie selbst beigebracht, während er in der Schule beliebt war, Vertrauensschüler, und gute Noten schrieb. Warum wollte er das? Er kam aus armen Verhältnissen, lebte in einem Heim, was heißt, dass er immer nur einer von vielen war. Er musste die Klamotten der älteren Jungen auftragen. Er war ein stiller Junge, der kleine Tom, und er war klug. Um den älteren Jungen und ihren Hänseleien zu entkommen, musste er schlau sein. Schlau und schnell. Sie zogen ihn auf, weil er gern las und weil er nicht mit ihnen rausging, um sich zu raufen. Harry, dass hast du alles gesehen.", sie waren stehen geblieben, alle lauschten wie gebannt Remus Erklärungen. „Dann hast du erfahren, wie aus Tom Riddle Lord Voldemort wurde, du konntest sehen, wie der nette Tom, die Leute tückisch und hinterlistig auf seine Seite brachte oder ihnen Dinge abschwatzte, die sie niemals aus der Hand gegeben hätten. Siehst du die Parallelen, Harry? Er will, koste es was es wolle, etwas Besonderes sein."

Harry dachte einen Moment nach. „Aber, Remus, dann könnten wir anderen ja alle in dem Verein mitspielen, oder eine Selbsthilfegruppe gründen. Ich musste bis zu meinem elften Geburtstag in einem Schrank unter der Treppe schlafen, ich wurde behandelt wie ein Sklave, ich musste Sachen anziehen, die Dudley schon vollgepinkelt hatte. ja, mein Cousin hat sich selbst als Schulkind noch in die Hose gemacht. Und was ist mit Ron, George, Fred und Ginny? Die sind doch auch nicht durchgeknallt, nur weil sie die Klamotten der Älteren auftragen mussten oder sie nicht immer im Mittelpunkt standen."

„Harry, siehst du denn nicht, was bei denen anders war? Bill hatte Charlie, Fred hatte George, Ginny hatte Ron. Und Percy... Er war allein.", schloss Tonks.

In Harry kam ein Gefühl des Mitleids hoch. Nie hätte er darüber nachgedacht. Er sah nur die große Familie in der niemand allein sein musste. Aber, dass vielleicht doch einer einfach übrig war...

„Ich stimme Remus in seiner Theorie zu. Ich kann mir nur auch schlecht erklären, wie Percy in der Lage ist ein ganzes Ministerium unter seine Anweisungen zu stellen.", sagte Minerva.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Wir müssen mehr darüber rausfinden. Aber vorsichtig. Percy darf uns nicht auf die Schliche kommen. Ihr habt einen Plan, sagtet ihr?", fragte Harry an die Anderen gewandt. Sie gingen langsam weiter Neville und Tonks späten die Straßen rauf und runter, an denen sie vorbeikamen.

„Wir haben dich und Neville zu einem Praktikum im Ministerium angemeldet. Ihr werdet euch dort umhören. Krum wird auch bei euch sein, aber er weiß nichts von unserem Plan. Doch, er wird schnell begreifen, wenn es zu einer brenzligen Situation kommt und loyal hinter dem Orden stehen.", erklärte Minerva ihr Vorhaben.

Harry schnaubte verächtlich. „Wer versichert denn, dass das Ministerium oder die Todesser uns nicht schon einen Spion auf den Hals gehetzt hat? Krum will doch wohl nicht allen ernstes Auror werden, oder? Seine Leistungen heute waren miserabel, ich wüsste nicht, wie er uns im Kampf unterstützen sollte, es sei denn er kommt dicht genug an seine Gegner ran, um sie zu verprügeln. Aber, was wenn er wirklich ein Spion des Ministeriums oder der Todesser ist und nur so tut als wäre er völlig unfähig. Wenn er uns aushorcht, unser Vertrauen gewinnt und dann Zack, können uns die Todesser aus unserer Mitte heraus erledigen. Er war Karkaroffs Schüler und in Durmstrang wird schwarze Magie unterrichtet, oder nicht?"

Harry schaute sich um und versuchte zu erkennen, ob die anderen seiner Meinung waren.

„Harry, Viktor ist auf unserer Seite. Wir vertrauen ihm. Er kann nichts für seine schlechten Leistungen. Durmstrang war keine gute Schule, vieles wurden ihnen dort gar nicht beigebracht und Viktor hatte sich vor allem auf seine Quidditch-Karriere konzentrieren müssen. Er brachte der Schule damit viel Geld ein. Er ist in Ordnung, Harry. Wenn du uns nicht glaubst, dann sprich mit Hermine.", verlangte Remus.

„Snape habt ihr auch vertraut und euch geirrt.", brummte Harry missmutig.

„Ja, auch wir machen Fehler, Harry. Wir haben alle dafür bezahlt. Ohne Snape hätte Voldemort nicht die Schule angreifen können, er war der einzige, der die Lücken im Sicherheitssystem der Schule kannte.", sagte Minerva. Bei diesem Thema wirkte ihre Stimme immer ein wenig schwach und verletzlich.

„Also, macht ihr es nun?", fragte Tonks Neville und Harry.

Neville sah fragend Harry an.

„Wann soll es losgehen?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Am Mittwoch.", erwiderte Minerva.

Harry und Neville tauschten noch einen Blick und stimmten dann beide dem Vorhaben zu.


	23. Chapter 22

**22. Kapitel**

_**Die erste Nacht des neuen Jahres / Unter Muggeln**_

Kurz vor Mitternacht traf die Patrouille wieder im Grimmauldplatz ein. Sie hörten Gelächter und Musik, die aus dem Salon im ersten Stockwerk zu kommen schienen.

Die Weasleys, Krum, Fleur, Madam Pomfrey, Hermine und Mrs. Longbottom feierten ausgelassen Silvester. Als die Tür sich öffnete und Harry und seine Begleiter den Raum betraten, sprang Charlie auf. „Hey, da seid ihr ja endlich. Schaut mal wer hier ist!" Er deutete in Richtung Kamin. Auf dem flauschigen Kaminvorleger saßen Ginny und Goldana, die junge Heilerin, die sie nach der Schlacht auf Hogwarts kennen gelernt hatten, und unterhielten sich. Tonks eilte zu ihnen herüber. Zwischen Tonks und Goldana hatte sich eine zarte Freundschaft entwickelt und so freute sich Tonks, neben Charlie, ganz besonders, Goldana zu sehen.

Fleur und die Weasley Zwillinge tanzten ausgelassen, zu einem sehr rockigem Lied. Mrs. Longbottom saß auf einem Sessel in der Nähe und klatschte vergnügt in die Hände. Als Ginny Harry sah sprang sie auf und lief zu ihm und flog ihm in die Arme. „Hallo.", hauchte sie ihm in sein Ohr und sofort hatte er wieder dieses unbändige Verlangen danach, mit Ginny an einen ruhigen, einsamen Ort zu gehen. Mit ihr allein zu sein. „Komm, du warst doch vorhin so scharf auf das Schoko-Fondue." Ginny zog ihn zu dem Tisch, auf dem sie die unzähligen Speisen aufgetürmt hatten.

„Ginny? Können wir uns nicht von allem ein bisschen was einpacken und nach oben verschwinden? Ich könnte sagen, dass ich Kopfschmerzen habe. Dann müsstest du ja auch mitkommen, um mich zu pflegen.", flüsterte Harry in Ginnys Ohr.

„Wir können uns einfach so etwas einpacken und in unser Zimmer gehen, Harry. Vor wem sollten wir uns denn rechtfertigen?", antwortete Ginny mit einem kecken Grinsen.

So beluden sie sich mit allem, was sie tragen konnten und schlichen sich aus dem Raum und die Treppe hinauf.

Kaum hatten sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und ihre Mahlzeit abgestellt, zog Harry Ginny auch schon in seine Arme. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand Ginny an eine Wand gelehnt und genoss Harrys Küsse.

Harry machte da weiter, wo er vor einigen Stunden aufhören musste. Er zog Ginnys T-Shirt aus und bedeckte ihren Oberkörper mit sehnsüchtigen Küssen, während er sich auch seinen Pullover auszog. Ginny stöhnte lustvoll auf. Sie mussten sich nicht bemühen leise zu sein. Die laute Musik dröhnte herauf und sie hörten Gelächter.

Harry öffnete geschickt den Verschluss von Ginnys BH, ließ diesen von ihren Schultern gleiten und küsste ihre perfekten kleinen Brüste. Ginny fuhr mit den Finger durch Harrys Haare und krallte sich in ihnen fest, als Harry begann an ihrer Brustwarze zu saugen. Leise schrie sie auf, als Harry fester saugte. Harry tastete sich zu Ginnys Hose hinunter, ohne dabei aufzuhören sich um ihre zarten Knospen zu kümmern. Er öffnete Knopf und Reißverschluss von Ginnys Hose und fuhr mit der Hand über ihre Scham. Ginny zog seinen Kopf hoch zu ihrem Mund und küsste Harry leidenschaftlich. Sie schob sich mit einer Hand ihre Hose vom Hintern, mit der anderen befreite sie Harrys bestes Stück aus der engen Jeans. Sie legte ihre Hand auf den weichen Stoff von Harrys Boxershorts und fühlte, wie darunter Harrys Schwanz sich zur vollen Größe aufstellte.

Ginnys Unterleib krampfte sich für einen Augenblick zusammen, als Harry seine Hand in ihr Höschen gleiten ließ. Er schob sich näher an Ginny heran, presste seinen Körper an den Ihren. Seine Finger lagen einfach nur ruhig an Ginnys empfindlichster Stelle, sie spürte nur den Hauch einer Berührung und dieses Gefühl entfesselte ihre Lust mehr als alles andere. Ihre Hand umschloss durch den Stoff Harrys Erektion, gleichzeitig begann Harry seine Finger sanft auf den kleinen, empfindlichen Knopf zwischen Ginnys Beinen zu bewegen. Ginny musste sich an Harry festhalten, weil in diesem Moment ihre Knie anfingen zu zittern. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Harrys Hals und gab sich seinen Berührungen voll hin. Harry drückte sie wieder zurück an die Wand und lehnte sich gegen sie. Er ließ seine Finger weiter zwischen ihre Beine gleiten und erforschte nun den Eingang zu ihrem Zentrum der Lust. Er umkreiste es langsam, ließ einen Finger sanft hineingleiten und wieder hinaus, Als er die andere Hand dazu nahm und diese wieder an den kleinen heißen Knopf legte, presste er seinen Mund auf den von Ginny, um ihren Schrei zu dämpfen. Ginny hatte das Gefühl zu schweben, sie war sich ihrer Beine nicht bewusst, sie trieb kurz unter der Oberfläche. Alles was sie bewusst wahrnahm, war Harrys keuchender Atem, sein Geruch und seine heiße Haut.

Fast wäre Harry zum Höhepunkt gekommen, allein bei dem Anblick, der sich windenden und stöhnenden Ginny, aber er konnte sich noch einmal beherrschen, aber nicht mehr lange. Er legte seinen Kopf in Ginnys Halsbeuge, atmete tief ihren vertrauten Duft ein und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Ginny lag in seinen Armen, noch ganz versunken in ihrem plötzlichen Höhepunkt. Harry hob Ginny hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Als ihr Kopf auf die Kissen sank öffnete sie leicht die Augen und lächelte Harry an.

„Mein Liebster, das war der Wahnsinn.", hauchte sie. Harry kniete über ihr und fragte sich, ob er sie jetzt einfach nehmen durfte. Aber er würde durchdrehen, wenn nicht. Ginny schien seine Gedanken zu erraten. Sie schloss die Hand um Harrys Penis, hob ein wenig ihre Hüfte an und strich mit ihm an ihrer feuchten Scheide entlang. Harry keuchte und Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn. „_Sie will mich umbringen_.", dachte Harry. Er griff nach Ginnys Händen, zog sie von seinem besten Stück weg und hielt sie fest. Dann drag er in sie ein und stieß mehrere Male tief und fest zu. Ein männliches, animalisches Keuchen drang aus Harrys Kehle, als er sich in Ginny ergoss. Schwer atmend lag Harry auf Ginnys Brust und wartete darauf, das sein Schwanz aufhörte wie wild zu pulsieren und zu zucken. „Tut mir leid, Ginny, ich konnte nicht länger warten."

Wenig später lagen sie in die Kissen gekuschelt im Bett. Ginny erzählte von ihren Tagen mit Madam Pomfrey, von den verschiedenen Heiltränken und von besonders lustigen Fluchschäden. Harry hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und aß die Leckereien, die von Ginny und den anderen Frauen so mühsam zubereitet wurden. Es schmeckte ausgezeichnet und Harry lobte die Köchinnen mit jedem Bissen. Dennoch hing er ein wenig seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Er war der Meinung, dass Ginny das Recht hätte zu erfahren, was sie über ihren Bruder dachten. Andererseits würde sie dann innerhalb von einer Woche zwei Brüder verlieren. Vielleicht würden sie Percy, wenn es zu einem Kampf käme, töten müssen. Mrs. Weasley würde sicher nie wieder die Alte werden. Möglicherweise würde Ginnys Familie an diesen furchtbaren Vorfällen zerbrechen. Und wie sollte er den Weasleys noch in die Augen schauen können, wenn er wieder an dem Tod eines ihrer Kinder beteiligt war. Harrys Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Ginny und sah Harry verwundert an.

Er nickte nur und nahm ihre Hand.

Dann begann er über Belangloses zu erzählen. Über Linda und Neville, Hermine und Krum. Ginny ging zwar auf Harry ein, aber nun war es an ihr zu grübeln. Was verheimlichte Harry vor ihr? Sie kannte ihn viel zu gut, als dass er ihr etwas vormachen könnte.

Draußen waren die Glockenschläge einer Kirche zu hören. Das Neue Jahr war bereits eine Stunde alt. Langsam wurde es ruhig im Haus, nach und nach gingen sie alle in ihre Zimmer und legten sich in ihre Betten..

Am nächsten Tag waren weder Harry noch Ginny für Patrouillen eingeteilt, ihre Unterrichtseinheiten beschränkten sich auf den Vormittag und so beschlossen sie, am Nachmittag ein wenig durch London zu bummeln. Eines der großen Muggelkaufhäuser machte eine Sonderaktion und öffnete seine Pforten am Neujahrstag. Ginny fand es immer besonders lustig, den Muggeln beim Einkaufen zu zusehen. Harry hatte noch ein wenig Muggelgeld bei sich und wollte Ginny anschließend in ein schönes Restaurant ausführen und ihr dort endlich das Amulett überreichen.

Sie schauten sich stundenlang in Klamottenläden um und Ginny fand das ein oder andere Kleidungsstück, das sie gern gehabt hätte, sich doch leider nicht leisten konnte.

Als sie an einem Musikgeschäft vorbeikamen blieb Harry abrupt stehen.

„Ich finde diese Muggelmusik immer ziemlich schräg.", kicherte Ginny.

„Diese hier nicht, Ginny. Komm mit.", Harry zog Ginny in das Geschäft und hörte sich das Lied genauer an. Das war es, das war das Lied, das er ständig summte. Jetzt erkannte auch Ginny es.

„Achso, dass wird ein Lied sein, das du häufiger bei deiner Tante und deinem Onkel gehört hast. Deshalb summst du es ständig.", bemerkte Ginny. „Das ist echt ganz nett für Muggelmusik."

„Meine Tante und mein Onkel haben kaum Musik gehört, und wenn doch, dann sicher nicht eine solche.", erwiderte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

Er sah sich nach einem Verkäufer um und ging zielstrebig in Richtung Kasse.

„Ähm, Entschuldigung, ich hätte da eine Frage.", sprach Harry einen jungen Typen, mit gepiercter Augenbraue an, der gelangweilt auf seinem Kaugummi rumkaute.

„Häää?", erwiderte der Typ hinter dem Verkaufstisch.

„Dieses Lied, was sie da grad spielen. Können sie mir sagen wie das heißt?", fragte Harry.

„Muss mal gucken, scheußlich, ne. Müssen wir aber spielen.", er drehte sich um und schaute auf eine CD Hülle und auf das Display seiner Stereoanlage.

„Aha, Lied sieben. Frank Sinatra, My Way.", berichtete er kaugummikauend.

„Ich will es haben!", sagte Harry.

„Mann, echt abgefahren. Muss mal gucken ob ich so was da habe." Der Typ verschwand hinter einigen Regalen und tauchte kurz darauf wieder auf. Er hielt triumphierend eine CD hoch. „Die Letzte, Alter. Haste aber Glück gehabt. Oder so, na ja, wie man es nimmt. Hier, ist fast geschenkt, hört ja auch keiner mehr. Na, fast keiner."

Harry schaute auf die CD und Ginny schaute ihm interessiert über die Schulter. „Wie soll man denn da Musik raus bekommen?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Hm, deine Kleine ist wohl nicht von hier, was.", lachte der Verkäufer.

Harry überlegte einen Moment. „Habt ihr vielleicht einen ganz winzigen CD-Player. Den man mit Batterien betreiben kann?"

„Alter, seit ihr Zeitreisende, oder was. Steinzeit oder so? Muss mal gucken, hatten letzte Woche n paar Discmans im Angebot. Aber ist doch einfacher, wenn du n Stecker in ne Steckdose tust. Na, egal, ich gucke mal."

„Mensch, Harry, so einen Stecker und diese Dose, ist das nicht so ein Ding wie mein Dad es auch hat? Dies mit dieser Eklekzität?", wollte Ginny wissen.

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Der Verkäufer drehte sich um und schüttelte den Kopf. „Man, Alter, wo hast du denn die Braut her? Wahnsinn."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und musste sich beherrschen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Naja, weißt du, sie wohnt auf dem Land und kommt nicht viel raus. Du weißt ja wie es da ist. Seit einem Halben Jahr haben sie sogar schon fließend Wasser, sicher wird es da auch bald Strom geben.", Harry machte ein gespielt ernstes Gesicht.

Der Typ schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und ging weiter.

„Wow, Muggel sind echt voll verrückt, oder?", kicherte Ginny.

Harry konnte nicht antworten, sonst hätte er wie von Sinnen losgeprustet.

„Man, ein richtiger Glückspilz bist du, hier ist noch eins von den Teilen, aber du solltest dir besser einen MP3-Player zulegen, wer weiß wie lange es die Dinger hier noch gibt. Aber, wenn er für Deine Freundin ist, dann wird's schon passen, oder? Batterien sind drin."

Harry nickte und schob dem Verkäufer das Geld hin.

„Ja, na denn machs mal gut, Alter.", der Verkäufer schaute den beiden noch eine Weile nach, dann schüttelte er wieder den Kopf und wandte sich ab.

Als Harry und Ginny das Geschäft verlassen hatten brachen sie in wildes Gelächter aus.

„Das müssen wir noch mal machen, der Typ ist ja wohl voll schräg.", lachte Ginny, bis sie Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Sie ließen sich auf einer Bank nieder und Harry packte seine Errungenschaft aus, während ihm Ginny fasziniert dabei zusah. Dann gab er Ginny einen der kleinen Ohrstöpsel in die Hand. „Willst du es hören?", fragte er kichernd. Ginny nickte und Harry drückte auf die Play-Taste. Er steckte sich seinen Stöpsel ins Ohr und lauschte gebannt der Melodie. Sie war es und sie gefiel Harry außergewöhnlich gut. Ein Lächelnd breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus und er hatte wieder dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit in sich. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Ginny an seinem Ärmel zupfte. „Harry, ich höre gar nichts."

Harry schaute sie verwundert an und sah dann, dass sie immer noch den Ohrstöpsel in der Hand hatte. Wieder brach er in wildes Gelächter aus und Ginny schaute ihn erst fragend und dann ein wenig beleidigt an. „Süße, du musst dir diesen Stöpsel ins Ohr stecken, um was zu hören."

„Ach so! Hättest du ja auch gleich sagen können.", antwortete Ginny bissig. Unsicher beäugte Ginny den kleinen Stöpsel in ihrer Hand, dann hob sie ihn an ihr Ohr, warf Harry noch einen Blick zu, um sicher zugehen, dass er sie nicht verarschte. „Oh!", Ginny hörte die Melodie in ihrem Ohr und war ganz verzückt. Immer wieder zog sie den Stöpsel aus ihrem Ohr und schob ihn wieder hinein.

„Das ist ja lustig, Harry.", sagte sie und strahlte Harry an. „Das müssen wir Dad unbedingt zeigen."

„Ganz die Tochter ihres Vaters.", dachte Harry und küsste Ginny.

„Komm, laß uns etwas essen gehen.", Harry reichte Ginny die Hand.

Das Restaurant war sehr schön und gemütlich. Sie aßen jeder eine große Portion Nudeln mit Gorgonzola-Sauce, Putenstreifen und Broccoli. Es war einfach köstlich. Sie redeten und lachten, es war ein wunderbarer Abend. Als sie ihre Desserts verschlungen hatten, wurde Harry ein wenig nervös. Er tastete nach der kleinen Schachtel in seiner Tasche, legte sie auf den Tisch und schob sie hinüber zu Ginny.

„Du solltest es eigentlich zu Weihnachten bekommen, aber...", flüsterte Harry leise.

Ginny schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und nahm das Päckchen vorsichtig in ihre Hand. Dann öffnete sie es langsam und starrte hinein, ihr Gesicht strahlte vor Freude. Sie sprang auf und fiel Harry in die Arme. „So etwas schönes habe ich noch nie gesehen! Danke Harry!", eine einzelne Träne hing an ihren langen Wimpern. „Man kann es öffnen, Ginny."

Sie setzte sich wieder und holte das Amulett aus der Schachtel und öffnete es vorsichtig.

„Oh, Harry,", sie ergriff seine Hand. „Ich liebe dich auch."


	24. Chapter 23

**23. Kapitel **

**_Praktikum im Ministerium_**

Am nächsten Morgen saß Harry mit Neville und Remus im Trainingsraum. Er hatte den Discman mitgebracht und wollte nun Remus das Lied vorspielen, vielleicht kannte er es ja und konnte erklären, warum Harry es ständig hörte.

„Was ist das für ein Ding?", fragte Remus neugierig. Neville saß ein wenig abseits, das komische Ding, welches Harry mitgebracht hatte war ihm nicht geheuer.

„Damit kann man Muggelmusik abspielen. Ich wollte dir ein Lied vorspielen. Ich summe doch ständig eine Melodie und weiß nicht woher ich sie kenne. Als ich mit Ginny gestern in dem Kaufhaus war hörte ich das Lied in einem Musikgeschäft und habe es gekauft. Ich dachte, du kennst es vielleicht und kannst mir sagen was das ist.", erklärte Harry.

Remus nickte und starrte wie gebannt auf das Geräte vor ihm. Harry drückte die Play-Taste und reichte Remus die Ohrstöpsel. „Du musst sie dir in die Ohren stecken."

„Ich muss was? Wie weit, ich meine...", Harry hatte ihm die Stöpsel aus der Hand genommen und hielt sie ihm an die Ohren. Remus schaute genauso verwundert, wie Ginny, als sie das erste Mal die Musik hörte. Seine Augen begannen zu strahlen, je mehr er von dem Lied hörte. Er nahm Harry die Stöpsel aus der Hand und versuchte sie sich in die Ohren zu stecken. Dann nahm er den kleinen Kasten und ging zu einem der Fenster und starrte in den kalten Wintermorgen. Ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht, wie Harry es noch nie bei Remus gesehen hatte. Neville warf Harry einen besorgten Blick zu. „Meinst du es hat ihn verzaubert?", fragte er unsicher. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und starrte weiter wie gebannt Remus an.

Als das Lied zu Ende war nahm Lupin sich langsam die Stöpsel aus den Ohren und drehte sich zu Harry um. Seine Augen schienen ein wenig feucht zu sein und er räusperte sich geräuschvoll. Das Lächeln umspielte immer noch seine Lippen. „Harry, das ist das Lied deiner Eltern. Deine Mutter hörte viel Muggelmusik, sie gefiel ihr und dieses Lied hier mochte sie ganz besonders gern. Nach diesem Lied tanzten Deine Eltern bei ihrer Hochzeit. Lilly verlangte auf jeder Feier es spielen zu lassen, damit sie mit James dazu tanzen konnte. Als Du dann zur Welt kamst sang sie es dir jeden Abend vor, bevor du ins Bett musstest oder sie spielte es und tanzte dazu mit James. Dann hast du immer gelacht und gekreischt. Am besten fandest du es aber, wenn sie dich auf den Arm nahm und mit dir zu diesem Lied durch das Haus tanzte. Als du in der Nacht in Godrics Hollow warst, muss dein Unterbewusstsein sich wohl daran erinnert haben.", erzählte Remus.

Harry schluckte, das Lied seiner Eltern also. Nun ging Harry zum Fenster, er hörte sich das Lied noch einmal an und ging dann wieder zu Remus. „Danke!", sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme. Neville bat darum es auch einmal hören zu dürfen und Harry zeigte ihm, wie es funktionierte.

„Das ist aber ein schönes Lied, Harry.", Neville lächelte Harry freundlich an. Natürlich konnte Neville nachvollziehen, wie es für Harry sein musste eine so schöne Erinnerung an seine Eltern zu haben.

Am Morgen des ersten Praktikumstages für Harry und Neville im Ministerium holte sie Tonks noch vor dem Frühstück ab. Sie apparierten vor das Ministerium und betraten es durch die kaputte Telefonzelle. Tonks meldete sie an dem Informationsschalter an und nahm sie mit in die Büros der Auroren. Dort trafen sie auf Viktor Krum.

Sie verbrachten den halben Tag damit gar nichts zu tun und Harry fragte sich schon, ob sie überhaupt etwas erleben würden. Gegen elf Uhr geschah dann endlich etwas. Eine Meldung über einen Angriff von zwei Todessern auf spielende Muggelkinder erreichte das Aurorenbüro. Die Kinder wurden mit Kitzelflüchen belegt, Kopf über in der Luft baumeln gelassen und so weiter. Sie wurden nicht ernsthaft verletzt, aber sie würden für einige Tage im St. Mungos bleiben müssen und das bedeutete eine Menge Arbeit für das Ministerium. Den Kindern und Eltern mussten Vergessenszauber angehext werden, es bedeutete viel Schreibarbeit. Grade wollten sie sich mit Tonks und einem anderen Auroren auf den Weg machen und der Sache nachgehen, als ein Stück Pergament in das Büro geflattert kam. Tonks fing es auf und las. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, spinnen die jetzt total?", rief sie erbost. „Ihr könnt eure Jacken wieder ausziehen. Die Sache wäre schon bereinigt und nicht mehr für die Aurorenabteilung bestimmt."

Harry fiel die Kinnlade runter. „Was? Aber genau das ist doch euer Job, oder nicht?"

Tonks nickte, in ihren Augen sah Harry ein wütendes Glimmen. „Das geht jetzt schon seit Wochen so. Wir waren seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr auf der Straße."

Tonks nahm wieder Platz und blätterte weiter in der Zeitschrift, die vor ihr lag.

„Ähm, bekommen wir denn noch irgendwelche Trainingseinheiten? Oder dürfen wir den ganzen Tag hier sitzen bleiben und Löcher in die Luft starren?", fragte Harry aufgebracht.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben die Anweisung bekommen euch nichts tun zu lassen, es sei denn es kommen direkte Anweisungen vom Minister.", entgegnete Tonks.

Harry stand auf und schloss die Tür, dann drehte er sich langsam zu Neville und Tonks um. Viktor hatte vor ein paar Minuten das Büro verlassen, um die Toiletten aufzusuchen und der zweite diensthabende Auror ist zur Mittagspause gegangen.

„Und du willst mir erzählen, dass ihr selbst noch nicht die Idee hattet, dass hier irgendetwas merkwürdig ist.", fauchte Harry. „Vor nicht mal einem Monat wurden wir alle vom Minister persönlich eingeladen, um Merlinorden zu erhalten und heute dürfen wir nicht mal auf ein Klo gehen, ohne ihn um Erlaubnis zu fragen? Also wirklich, Tonks, so blind könnt ihr doch nicht sein."

Tonks war aufgestanden. „Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu, Harry. Wir sind nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Aber wir können doch nicht einfach in das Ministerium marschieren und bei dem Herrn Minister persönlich auf den Schreibtisch hauen. 'Guten Morgen Mr. LePlate, ich störe sie ja nur ungern, aber mir gefällt ihre Arbeitshaltung nicht. Stecken sie vielleicht mit den Todessern unter einer Decke?' ", keifte Tonks zurück. „Harry, wir sind darauf angewiesen Zugang zum Ministerium zu haben, grade wenn hier etwas schief läuft. Ich weiß nicht, ob der Minister von Anfang an für die Dunkle Seite war oder ob er unter dem Imperius steht. Deshalb sind wir doch hier. Wir müssen das herausfinden. Die Veränderungen hier im Ministerium sind nicht plötzlich, von einem Tag auf den anderen gekommen. Sie haben sich langsam eingeschlichen. Die meisten Zauberer vertrauen auf den neuen Minister und die Lage hat sich deutlich gebessert, seit Voldemorts Fall. Sie sehen nicht das, was wir sehen. Es sind nicht mehr jeden Abend Todesser auf den Straßen, die nach potenziellen Opfern suchen, wie in den Monaten vor der Schlacht. Das Ministerium scheint alles im Griff zu haben. Wir aber sehen sehr viel mehr, für uns scheint es nur die Ruhe vor dem nächsten Sturm zu sein und wir müssen uns so viele Türen offen halten wie wir können.", Tonks fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. „Ihr müsst vorsichtig sein. So wie es aussieht, befinden wir uns hier auf feindlichem Gebiet. Passt also auf, mit wem ihr worüber sprecht."

Neville schien nach Tonks Ansprache ein wenig geschrumpft zu sein. Aber beide Jungen nahmen Ihre Worte sehr ernst und dachten einige Minuten darüber nach.

„Aber wie sollen wir an Informationen ran kommen? Wir sitzen hier fest und können nichts tun.", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Als erstes müsst ihr das Vertrauen des Ministers und seiner Leute gewinnen. Sie dürfen nicht den Eindruck haben, dass der Orden sich einmischen will. Es muss den Anschein erwecken, dass ihr jetzt, nach der Beendigung der Schule einen Job sucht, den das Ministerium euch bieten kann. Das ist naheliegend und weckt kein Misstrauen. Im Übrigen will der Minister euch am Freitag Nachmittag sehen und mit euch über eure Chancen sprechen. Das wäre zum Beispiel eine Möglichkeit, sich dort oben mal umzusehen. Wir müssen Geduld haben.", erklärte Tonks.

„Wir haben aber nicht mehr viel Zeit! Am Samstag soll etwas passieren und wir haben noch keine Ahnung was es sein könnte. Was ist, wenn die Todesser ein totales Blutbad anrichten? Müssen denn noch mehr Menschen sterben?", warf Harry ein.

Neville nickte, er fühlte sich hilflos und unsicher. Es warf ihn ein wenig aus der Bahn, dass sie im Dunklen tappten und nichts unternehmen konnten.

Tonks wollte grade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als es leise an der Tür klopfte.

„Hallo, störe ich?", Mr. Weasley kam herein.

Harry erschrak, als er sah, wie schlecht Arthur aussah. Seine Haut hatte einen gräulichen Schimmer, er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den blutunterlaufenen Augen. Selbst seine sonst so strahlend roten Haare hatten einen leichten Graustich.

„Hallo Mr. Weasley.", begrüßte Harry ihn ein wenig beschämt.

„Harry, Neville, schön euch zu sehen.", erwiderte Mr. Weasley mit kratziger Stimme.

Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch seine Augen erreichte es nicht. „Ich habe heute morgen von Minerva erfahren, dass ihr hier seid und einmal in den Beruf der Auroren reinschnuppern wollt."

„Ja, wir wollen mal sehen... Oh Mr. Weasley, es tut mir so furchtbar leid, dass ich an dem Abend einfach, ohne ein Wort zu sagen...", begann Harry eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten in der Nacht nach Rons Tod, doch Mr. Weasley winkte ab.

„Nicht doch, Harry. Schon in Ordnung. Das Wichtigste ist doch, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Seid ihr alle wohl auf?"

„Ja, es geht uns gut im Orden. Ginny arbeitet täglich mit Madam Pomfrey zusammen und es scheint ihr zu gefallen. Sie würde sich sicher freuen sie zu sehen, Mr. Weasley.", antwortete Harry ein wenig unsicher.

„Ich wollte heute Abend zu euch kommen. Einer muss ja mal nach dem Rechten sehen, nicht dass ihr Dummheiten macht.", Mr. Weasley versuchte fröhlich zu klingen, doch es gelang ihm nicht überzeugend.

„Ich habe da etwas, das ihnen gefallen könnte.", versuchte Harry das Gespräch etwas aufzulockern. „Ein Muggelartefarkt."

„Ja, so einen ganz merkwürdigen Kasten, der nur funktioniert, wenn man sich so komische kleine Dinger ins Ohr steckt.", warf Neville schüchtern ein.

Etwas von Mr. Weasleys alter Neugier war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in seinen Augen zu sehen und er nickte freundlich.

„Dann sehen wir uns ja heute Abend. Bis dann.", Mr. Weasley verließ das Büro und ging den langen Gang in Richtung der Fahrstühle hinunter.


	25. Chapter 24

**24. Kapitel**

_**Bittere Wahrheit**_

Es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien, als Harry, Neville und Viktor vor dem Haus am Grimmauldplatz ankamen. Leise betraten sie die Eingangshalle und hängten ihre vom Schnee nassen Jacken über dem alten Ofen auf. Dann gingen sie in die Küche, denn es duftete herrlich nach wunderbaren Leckereien.

Auf dem Tisch häuften sich die verschiedensten Gerichte und Harry fühlte sich stark an die langen Tische in der Großen Halle in Hogwarts erinnert. Mrs. Longbottom musste den ganzen Tag am Herd gestanden haben.

„Hallo ihr Drei.", begrüßte sie die durchgefrorenen Jungs. „Nehmt euch was zu essen und setzt euch zu den anderen in den Salon. Ihr habt sicher den ganzen Tag noch nichts anständiges in eure Bäuche bekommen."

Während Harry, Neville und Viktor sich die Teller beluden, kam Madam Pomfrey in die Küche geeilt. „Ich bräuchte noch einmal heißes Wasser, damit ich einen weiteren Sud für Ginnys Bein ansetzen kann. Diese Schnitte sind wirklich nicht ohne."

Harry fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen herum.

„Was brauchen sie für Ginnys Bein? Was für Schnitte. Wurde sie angegriffen?", ein eisiger Schauer lief Harry den Rücken hinunter und sein Magen verkrampfte sich.

„Harry, ich habe dich gar nicht bemerkt. Nein, sie ist nicht angegriffen wurden, na ja, jedenfalls nicht von Todessern. Es gab einen kleinen Vorfall im St. Mungos bei dem sie verletzt wurde.", berichtete Madam Pomfrey.

Harry raste aus der Küche, polterte so laut durch die Eingangshalle, dass Mrs. Black zu kreischen anfing. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum. So schnell er konnte jagte er die Treppe hinauf und stieß die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf.

Ginny saß aufrecht im Bett und unterhielt sich leise mit Hermine. Sie hatte kleine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und war sehr blass. Ihr linkes Bein ruhte auf einem Kissen, von Tüchern abgedeckt. Sie schauten beide auf, als Harry herein gestürmt kam.

Harry stellte den Teller, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt, ungestüm auf einem kleinen Tisch ab, wobei ein Würstchen vom Teller fiel und über den Tisch rollte. Dann kniete er vor dem Bett nieder, nahm Ginnys Hand und schaute sie angstvollen Blickes an.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er atemlos, mit zitternder Stimme. Herrlich. Der arme Harry...

Ginny lachte etwas gequält auf. „Nun mach mal nicht so ein Gesicht. Es sind nur ein paar kleine Schnitte. Nichts schlimmes. Nichts was Madam Pomfrey nicht in Windeseile wieder hinkriegt."

„Wie ist das passiert?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich habe mich grade mit einer Heilerin unterhalten, als ein total durchgeknallter Kerl ins St. Mungos lief. Er wedelte mit einem Messer rum und konnte anscheinend nicht sprechen, zumindest nicht in verständlichen Worten. Wir wollten ihn beruhigen, aber er war total neben der Spur und hat wie wild mit dem Messer rumgefuchtelt. Als die Sicherheitszauberer kamen, kam es zu einer kleinen Rangelei und ich konnte nicht schnell genug weg. Dabei traf er mich mit dem Messer am Bein.", erzählte Ginny mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Aber das heilt doch schnell, ein kleiner Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und schon sind die Wunden verheilt. Das kann doch noch nicht alles gewesen sein?", erwiderte Harry nervös.

„Ja, das dachten wir auch, aber das Messer war mit einem Gift behaftet und so brachen die Schnitte immer wieder auf. Madam Pomfrey meinte, dass es in ein paar Tagen erledigt ist. Ich bekomme allerhand scheußliche Tränke und muss eklig riechende Tinkturen auf mein Bein kippen."

„Was war denn los mit dem Kerl? Niemand sticht doch einfach so mit einem vergiftetem Messer auf irgendwelche Leute ein.", fragte Harry aufgebracht.

„Irgendein Fluchschaden. Sie haben ihn nun ruhig gestellt; vor seinem Zimmer stehen Sicherheitsleute und passen auf, dass er keinen Unsinn anstellt. Sie müssen ersteinmal herausfinden was für ein Fluch es gewesen ist.", erklärte Ginny.

Wieder öffnete sich die Tür und Madam Pomfrey kam herein.

„Na Ginny, wie sieht es aus?", fragte sie munter.

„Geht so. Es scheint nicht mehr zu bluten.", Ginny wollte sich ein wenig besser hinsetzen und verzog dabei schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

Madam Pomfrey sah sie besorgt an und legte ihr eine Hand an die Stirn. „Mädchen, du hast Fieber. Du solltest jetzt schlafen. Harry, Hermine, ab mit euch zu den anderen in den Salon. Ginny braucht Ruhe."

„Nein, ich bleibe!", Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante und umschloss Ginnys Hand ein wenig energischer.

Madam Pomfrey zog tadelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. „Gut, wie du meinst, ich werde aber gleich wieder kommen und wenn du Ginny nicht schlafen lässt, fliegst du raus!"

Hermine hatte sich schon zum Gehen gewandt und öffnete nun leise die Tür und verließ, gemeinsam mit Madam Pomfrey den Raum.

Harry legte sich vorsichtig zu Ginny ins Bett und nahm sie in seine Arme. „Tut es sehr weh?" Ginny nickte und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Wir haben wohl im Moment nicht sehr viel Glück, was Harry? Ich bin froh, dass du bei mir geblieben bist." Sie schloss die Augen und ließ ihren Kopf auf Harrys Brust sinken.

Harry lauschte ihren gleichmäßigen Atemzügen und versank in seinen Gedanken. Er würde durchdrehen, wenn Ginny etwas passieren würde, ohne sie hätte all das Abgekämpfe gar keinen Sinn. So musste er weiter machen, um Ginny irgendwann eine bessere Welt zu Füßen legen zu können. Ohne sie konnte er aufhören, er würde sich irgendwo verkriechen und abwarten was passierte. Sie war sein Halt, seine Geborgenheit und am liebsten würde er den ganzen Tag in ihrer Nähe sein, um sie ständig und vor Allem beschützen zu können.

Harry dämmerte ein wenig weg und als er kurz vorm Einschlafen war, wurde leise die Tür geöffnet. Mr. Weasley kam mit besorgtem Gesicht herein, zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett und nahm Platz. Harry nickte ihm zur Begrüßung zu und fragte sich, ob es für Mr. Weasley unangenehm war, seine Tochter in Harrys Armen, in einem Bett mit ihm zu sehen.

„Ist es schlimm?", fragte er leise, mit ängstlicher Stimme.

„Es geht. Madam Pomfrey meinte, dass sie es in ein paar Tagen überstanden hätte.", flüsterte Harry.

Mr. Weasley verbarg einen Moment sein Gesicht in den Händen und Harry dachte schon, dass er weinen würde. Als Mr. Weasley Harry wieder ansah, waren seine Augen zwar sehr müde, aber vollkommen trocken.

„Können wir uns irgendwo unterhalten, Harry?", wisperte Mr. Weasley.

„Wollen wir uns da drüben an den Tisch setzen? Ich möchte Ginny ungern allein lassen.", erwiderte Harry.

Mr. Weasley nickte, stand auf und ging hinüber zu dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem noch Harrys unangerührtes Abendessen stand.

Als Harry sich setzte, lächelte Mr. Weasley ihn an. „Wusstest du, dass Fleur und Bill ein Kind erwarten?"

„Oh, nein, das wusste ich nicht.", sagte Harry und erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Sie haben es uns Weihnachten gesagt, bevor... Sie wollten euch am Abend davon erzählen."

Harry nickte nur.

„Wie geht es denn ihrer Frau?", wollte Harry wissen.

Mr. Weasleys Augen verdunkelten sich. „Nicht gut. Sie schickt mir täglich eine Eule und ich ihr."

„Sollten sie diese schwere Zeit nicht gemeinsam durchstehen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Das sollten wir wohl, ja, aber sie hält es im Fuchsbau nicht aus und ich möchte hier nicht weg. Nicht weit weg von meinen Kindern." Er blickte traurig zu der schlafenden Ginny. Seufzend senkte er den Blick. Es schien ihn sehr viel Kraft zu kosten, mit Harry zu reden.

„Harry, es geht um Rons... um die Beerdigung."

Die eisige Hand legte sich wieder um Harrys Herz. Er nickte und starrte das Würstchen an, welches einsam mitten auf dem Tisch lag.

„Sie soll am Sonntag stattfinden. Molly kommt morgen hierher und wird auch hier im Grimmauldplatz bleiben." Mr. Weasley holte tief Luft und legte Harry eine Hand auf den Arm. „Harry, du warst sein bester Freund. Würdest du etwas sagen, an seinem Grab, meine ich?"

Harry stellte sich vor, wie er am Grab seines besten Freundes stehen würde und eine Rede hielt. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, aber er nickte. Er durfte Mr. Weasley diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen. Harry konnte nichts sagen, er hätte in diesem Moment kein Wort herausbekommen. Dann war es also entgültig. Er würde Ron niemals mehr wiedersehen. Er schluchzte und schlug sich eine Hand vor die Augen. Er wollte endlich einmal stark sein und der Familie Weasley zur Seite stehen.

Harry atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und hielt seine Augen geschlossen.

„Mr. Weasley, ich würde alles tun, was sie von mir verlangen.", sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

„Alles, Harry? Ich nehme dich beim Wort. Erzähl mir was ihr über Percy denkt!", verlangte Mr. Weasley und sprach mit harter Stimme. Harry war vollkommen überrumpelt und wusste nicht was er sagen soll.

„Harry, mach mir nichts vor. Percy ist mein Sohn, ich merke, wenn etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt. Ich will wissen was der Orden weiß oder welche Idee ihr habt. Ich arbeite im Ministerium, wie du sicher noch weißt und ich bekomme einiges mit.", Mr. Weasley hatte die Stimme erhoben und Harry erwartete fast, dass er mit der Faust auf den Tisch hauen würde.

Langsam begann Harry ihm von dem Treffen der Todesser zu erzählen und was er dabei belauscht hatte. Dann versuchte er, ein wenig zaghaft, das wieder zugeben, was Remus ihnen gesagt hat. Mr. Weasley war aufgestanden und schaute aus dem Fenster in die finstere Nacht. Als Harry seinen Bericht geendet hatte entstand ein langes Schweigen, dann drehte sich Mr. Weasley wieder zu Harry um und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Danke, Harry. Kein Wort zu Molly. Versprich es mir!"

„Ja, natürlich. Bislang weiß von ihrer Familie niemand davon, wir wollten sie nicht beunruhigen und..."

„Ja, Harry, dass war sehr vernünftig von euch. Meine Jungs hätten sicher etwas Dummes getan, wenn sie davon gewusst hätten. Ich gehe wieder in den Salon, zu den anderen. Ich schaue nachher noch einmal bei euch rein. Vielleicht ist Ginny ja dann wach."

Mr. Weasley verließ das Zimmer und Harry ging an Ginnys Bett und legte ihr eine Hand an die Stirn. Sie glühte. Harry sah wie eine Träne über Ginnys Gesicht lief.

„Ginny, bist Du wach?", flüsterte Harry und gab ihr einen sanften Kuß auf die Wange.

„Ist das wahr, Harry? Percy ist ein Todesser?", Ginny hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah Harry ungläubig an.

„Wie viel hast du mitgehört?"

„Alles, Harry. Warum hat du es mir nicht erzählt?", ihre Stimme klang durch das Fieber geschwächt.

„Wir haben versprochen es für uns zu behalten. Ich wollte nicht, dass du es so erfährst."

Tränen liefen über Ginnys Gesicht und sie verbarg es an Harrys Brust. Harry streichelte ihr tröstend über die Haare.

Ginny weinte sich in den Schlaf und auch Harry schlief kurze Zeit später ein.


	26. Chapter 25

**24. Kapitel**

_**Facetten einer Nacht**_

**Im alten Haus** der Blacks hielt die nächtliche Stille Einzug. Nach und nach waren alle Lichter gelöscht worden, es war Nacht.

Doch nicht jeder Bewohner des Hauses im Grimmauld-Platz konnte in Frieden schlafen. Es war die Nacht vor Rons Beerdigung.

Der eisige Wind auf den Straßen wirbelte letzte Blätter durch die Nacht, mit ausdruckslosen Augen verfolgte Mrs. Weasley diese von ihrem Fenster aus. In der Hand hielt sie ein abgegriffenes Foto. Es zeigte ihre Familie, wie sie lachend vor den Pyramiden in Ägypten stand. Angesehen hatte sie diese Fotographie schon lange nicht mehr, sie wusste was es ihr zeigen würde. Es zeigte ihr all ihre Verluste auf die schmerzlichste Weise.

Percy hatte lächelnd den Arm um seine Mutter gelegt, Bill strahlte in die Kamera, mit seinem makellos schönen Gesicht und Ron versuchte die verfluchte Ratte an der Flucht zu hindern. Hätten sie dieses abscheuliche Tier nur in der Wüste verloren, hätten sie es nur nie in ihrer Familie aufgenommen, hätten sie... Mrs. Weasley ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Morgen würde sie ihren Sohn zu Grabe tragen müssen. Als wenn das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, so wurde sie von allen auch noch wie eine Invalide behandelt. _„Molly, kann ich dir noch einen Tee bringen?" „Kann ich irgendetwas für sie tun, Mrs. Weasley?"_ Aargh, es war zum Haare raufen. Und dann erst diese vor Mitleid triefenden Blicke, die sie ihr ständig zuwarfen.

Sie hatte als Mutter versagt, sie hatte ihre Familie nicht zusammen halten können, sie war nicht im Stande gewesen ihre Söhne zu schützen. Sie verdiente kein Mitleid.

In ihren Augen funkelte es, aber es waren keine Tränen, schon lange waren es keine Tränen mehr. Es war nur die blanke Wut und der Hass auf diese Welt.

**Harry** hatte sich auf dem harten Holzstuhl zurückgelehnt. Was sollte er nur sagen, wenn er an Rons Grab stehen würde? Welche Worte würden in angemessener Form das wiedergeben, was er dabei fühlte, wenn er seinen besten Freund, seinen Bruder, zu Grabe tragen musste?

Er stand auf und tigerte durch sein Zimmer. Eine einzelne Kerze spendete ihm Licht.

Er dachte an das Gespräch vom Nachmittag. Neville, Viktor und er selbst hatten im Büro des Zaubereiministers gesessen. Minuten lang hatte dieser sein Beileid über Rons Tod bekundet, mit dieser sanften, väterlichen Stimme. Er hatte ihnen gesagt, wie sehr er es schätzen würde, dass sie nach diesem Schicksalsschlag so tapfer weiterkämpfen würden. „Hätten sie eine bessere Idee?", hatte Harry ihn schnippisch gefragt. „Ich würde mich auch liebend gern anderen Aufgaben widmen, doch ist es mir leider nicht möglich, solange dort draußen immer noch Todesser rumlaufen und meine Freunde zu Tode quälen."

Daraufhin war der Minister um seinen Schreibtisch herum gekommen und hatte Harry seine Hand auf den Arm gelegt, was ein unangenehmes Kribbeln nach sich zog. Wie kleine elektrische Schläge, die Harry langsam den Arm hoch krochen.

Bei dem Gedanken daran verzog Harry angewidert das Gesicht. Elender Heuchler! Wieso benahm dieser Mann sich so merkwürdig? Dieses alberne Süßholz geraspel und diese sanfte nahezu schmeichelnde Tonlage. Der Typ war eindeutig nicht er selbst und Harry kam immer mehr zu der Überzeugung, dass der Minister unter dem Einfluss des Imperius-Fluchs stand. Aber der Orden hatte beschlossen noch nicht einzugreifen.

Harry seufzte und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und starrte auf die leere Rolle Pergament vor ihm. Er nahm seine Feder zur Hand und schrieb einfach drauf los.

_Ich wurde gebeten einige Worte zu sagen, um Ron die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Aber mir fällt nichts ein, was ich sagen könnte..._

Harry fluchte und zerknüllte das Blatt Pergament und warf es an die Wand. Er starrte in die Flamme der Kerze, hob seine Hand und führte sie über die brennende Kerzenspitze. Die Hitze berührte seine Handfläche und er ließ die Hand ein wenig sinken, bis sie direkt über der Flamme war. Sachte, nahezu vorsichtig züngelte die kleine Flamme nach der Haut an Harrys Hand, bis sie diese erreichte. Harry hielt einen Moment lang still, bevor er seine Hand langsam von der Flamme wegzog. Er besah sich seine Handfläche und befühlte die gerötete Stelle auf deren Mitte. Dann legte er den Kopf auf die Tischplatte und schloss die Augen.

**Unruhig** warf Hermine sich in ihrem Bett umher. Ihre Augen bewegten sich schnell unter den geschlossenen Lidern, Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn. Schnell und stoßweise atmete sie aus, sie murmelte undeutliche Worte und stöhnte dann und wann.

Eine große Gestalt näherte sich ihrem Bett, etwa einen Schritt davor blieb sie stehen und betrachtete Hermines aufgewühltes Gesicht.

Der Mond, der durch das Fenster hinein schien, verbreitete eine unwirkliche Stimmung und warf verzerrte Schatten an die Wand. In diesem Licht wirkte der nächtliche Besucher durchscheinend und surreal.

Hermine schrie auf und schlug wild um sich. Die Gestalt ging näher an das Bett heran und kniete daneben nieder. „Hermine, es ist nur ein Traum, ganz ruhig. Versuch aufzuwachen!" Er legte eine Hand an ihre Wange, worauf hin sich Hermines Gesichtszüge ein wenig entspannten. Ihre Augenlider begannen zu flackern, bis sie diese schließlich langsam öffnete. Als sie den Besucher zu erkennen glaubte, schloss sie die Augen wieder. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lag sie ganz entspannt da, dann entfuhr ihr ein unterdrückter Schrei und sie saß mit weitgeöffneten Augen auf dem Bett.

Das Zimmer um sie herum war leer, es schien niemand da zu sein.

„Ron?", hauchte sie atemlos und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

**Es war** die erste Nacht, in der Ginny seit ihrer Verletzung wieder arbeitete. Gedankenversunken zupfte sie einige Blätter von einem jungen Drudenfußzweig und gab sie in eine kleine steinerne Schale.

„_Drudenfuß, Allerweltsheil, ein wenig Kreuzblut-Wurzel und Hirtentäschel, sieben Mal im Uhrzeigersinn und zweimal in entgegengesetzter Richtung rühren. Dann ein wenig Blutegel-Extrakt dazu und eine Woche wegstellen. Das sollte ich doch hinkriegen_!", dachte Ginny bei sich und ging noch einmal die Zutatenliste durch. Sie arbeitete grad an einem Trank, der bei plötzlichen Lähmungserscheinungen oder bei misslungenen Klammer-Flüchen Linderung verschaffen soll. Es gehörte zu ihren Aufgaben während der Ausbildung zur Heilerin verschiedene Tränke herzustellen.

Sie schaute auf eine Art Uhr, die an der Wand vor ihr hing. Anstelle der Ziffern, waren dort kleine Fotos von verschiedenen Hexen und Zauberern zu sehen, unter den Bildern stand in winziger Schrift der Name und andere Informationen. In wenigen Augenblicken würde der Zeiger auf den bebrillten Mann mit der langen Nase zeigen. Mr. Spaltery. Er würde dann seinen Heiltrank bekommen müssen.

Ginny wusch sich die Hände gründlich, griff nach einer Flasche auf dem Regal über ihr und machte sich auf den Weg.

Mr. Spaltery war Langzeitpatient im St. Mungos. Er hatte diverse Flüche abbekommen und war vom Verhalten her wieder wie ein Kleinkind. Der Trank, den Ginny ihm nun verabreichen würde, bewirkte, dass Mr. Spaltery sich wenigstens an die elementarsten Dinge erinnerte.

Sanft weckte Ginny den Mann auf, der sie sogleich strahlend anlächelte.

„Hallo!", quiekte der Mann mit kindlicher Stimme.

„Hallo, Mr. Spaltery, wir müssen ganz leise sein, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, das wissen sie doch.", Ginny strich dem Mann beruhigend über den Arm. Mr. Spaltery mochte Ginny ausgesprochen gern und wurde in ihrer Gegenwart immer sehr aufgedreht und laut.

„Nehmen sie einige Schlucke aus dem Becher. Danach müssen sie wieder schlafen." Ginny lächelte Mr. Spaltery an und stützte vorsichtig seinen Kopf.

„Was vorlesen!", sagte Ginnys Patient zwischen zwei Schlucken.

„Nein, Mr. Spaltery, es ist mitten in der Nacht, sie müssen jetzt wieder versuchen einzuschlafen.", erwiderte Ginny sanft und richtete noch einmal die Decke ihres Patienten. „Schlafen sie gut. Am Montag bin ich wieder da." Zum Abschied drückte sie noch einmal seine Hand, doch das merkte Mr. Spaltery schon nicht mehr, er war eingeschlafen.

**Dobby **saß neben der schluchzenden Winky und hielt ihre Hand. Es war ihm gleich klar gewesen, dass es eine schlechte Idee war Winky allein zulassen. Ihre Welt war mit dem Untergang Hogwarts völlig aus den Fugen geraten. Grad hatte sie sich dort heimisch gefühlt, als man ihr dieses neue Zuhause nahm. In ihrer Verzweiflung hatte sich Winky auf den Weg zu der Familie Malfoy gemacht, um ihnen ihre Dienste anzubieten. Man hatte sie in die Räume von Malfoys Manor gebeten und ihr eine Stelle als Hauselfe gegeben. Mit List und Tücke war es Dobby gelungen sich Zugang zu den malfoyschen Hallen zu verschaffen. Dobby, einst selbst Hauselfe der Familie, kannte viele Möglichkeiten das Anwesen unbemerkt zu betreten und wieder zu verlassen. Er kam zu spät um Winky noch vor der selbst gewählten Versklavung zu schützen, aber er konnte in ihrer Nähe bleiben und auf sie Acht geben.

In einer Nacht war er von den Bewohnern des Hauses überrascht worden.

Zu später Stunde, zu der die Malfoys in alten Zeiten zu schlafen pflegten, hörte Dobby plötzlich eilige Schritte auf den Salon zukommen, in dem er sich aufhielt. In letzter Sekunde gelang es ihm sich im Klavier zu verstecken. Jede Bewegung konnte sein Versteck preisgeben, würde er gegen die Klangkörper im inneren des Klaviers stoßen.

„Ich verstehe es nicht, Draco.", ertönte die Stimme Narzissas in unmittelbarer Nähe. „Du und dein Vater, ihr habt all die Jahre ein falsches Spiel gespielt? Während ihr vor dem Dunklen Lord hergekrochen seid, habt ihr euch schon der Sache des jungen Weasleys verschrieben? Dem Sohn dieser Familie?"

„Mutter, ich habe es dir doch erklärt! Er verfolgt die gleichen Ziele, mit dem Unterschied, dass er die größere Macht besitzt. Sie... ich meine _er_ konnte im Untergrund seinen Weg ebnen, während dessen Voldemort die Arbeit erledigt hat. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Potter es schaffte ihn zu töten. Was meinst du warum Potter so leicht an die Horcruxe kommen konnte?", der junge Mr. Malfoy ging zu der kleinen Anrichte direkt neben Dobbys Versteck und schenkte sich aus einer kristallenen Karaffe einen Schluck Platincognac ein. Ein beliebtes Getränk der gut situierten Zauberer.

„Ich kann deinen Alkoholkonsum nicht gutheißen, Draco!", kommentierte Narzissa das Geschehen. Von Draco war daraufhin nur ein abfälliges Schnauben zu hören.

„Narzissa, vertrau uns! Vertraue der neuen Macht.", sprach nun eine dritte Stimme, die Dobby ohne zögern als die von Severus Snape erkannte. „Wir standen während der großen Kämpfe unter weit aus größerem Schutz als alle anderen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. Schau doch wer überlebt hat?" Er stieß ein hämisches Lachen aus. „Alle, die sich bereits der neuen Macht angeschlossen hatten leben noch heute, unversehrt!"

„Nun ja, vermutlich habt ihr recht! Aber Percy Weasley?", sie schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf und wandte sich zum gehen um. „Was hält diese höhere Macht davon ab Lucius aus dem Gefängnis zu holen?" Mit diesen Worten verließ Narzissa den Salon.

„Wir hätten ihr sagen sollen, wer die höhere Macht wirklich ist, Severus! Kein Wunder, dass Mutter zögert sich uns anzuschließen. Sich einem Weasley anzuschließen.", Draco ließ sich in einem der einladenden Sessel fallen und starrte in seinen Cognacschwenker.

„Die Macht hat es so gewollt. Nur die, die bereit sind sich diesem Wurm anzuschließen, erhalten das Privileg, sich unter dem Schutz der Macht bewegen zu dürfen."

Dobby musste Harry Potter warnen, doch seit dieser Nacht war es Dobby nicht gelungen an ihn heran zu kommen. Er wusste nicht wo er sich aufhielt und wie er zu ihm gelangen konnte. Aber morgen, bei der Beerdigung des jungen Mr. Weasley, da würde er es versuchen.

Winky weinte noch immer. Sie weinte schon seit zwei Tagen, seitdem sie die Karaffe mit dem Platincognac des jungen Mr. Malfoy hatte fallen lassen und er sie dafür vor die Tür geprügelt hatte. Nicht ohne ihr eine alte Unterhose von den seinen hinterher zu werfen.

**In einer Londoner** Hotelbar der Muggel hatte der Mann am Klavier schon vor Stunden sein Spiel beendet. Doch in einer abgelegene Nische saßen noch immer zwei Gäste und unterhielten sich leise.

„Es ist nicht richtig, wenn die Kinder vor einem gehen müssen. Es ist einfach nicht richtig!", die Stimme des Mannes klang rau, von zuviel Alkohol.

„Nein, mein lieber Richard, ganz und gar falsch ist es. Die armen Weasleys und deine Familie muss dieses Schicksal auch teilen.", erwiderte eine zweite, alkoholschwangere Stimme.

Die beiden Männer stierten in ihre halbvollen Gläser.

„Ich bin so froh, dass wir diesen Tag schon hinter uns gebracht haben. Zusehen, wie der Sarg der geliebten Tochter oder, wie bei den Weasleys, des geliebten Sohnes in die Erde gelassen wird, das reißt einem schier das Herz aus dem Körper.", die Stimme des Mannes erzitterte. „Ich werde mein Mädchen nie mehr wieder sehen." Schluchzend verbarg der Mann sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Diese verfluchte Zaubererwelt, ich wünschte unsere Hermine wäre ein ganz normales Mädchen. Sie würde Ärztin werden und sich mit Jungs treffen, aber nein, sie muss ja eine Hexe sein!", Mr. Granger haute mit der Faust auf den Tisch, so fest, dass die Gläser leise klirrten. Der müde Kellner, der hinter der Bar in monotonem Rhythmus langstielige Sektkelche polierte, schrak zusammen.

„Hannah wollte immer Schriftstellerin werden und Bücher für Kinder schreiben. Schon als sie ganz klein war erfand sie Geschichten.", Richard Stone hatte seine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle, doch er sprach undeutlich. „Als sie ihren Brief bekam, den von dieser vermaledeiten Hexen-Schule, da jubelte sie und sagte, dass ihre Geschichten dann noch viel authen...authenisch.. genauer werden können. Weil sie dann ja weiß wie es wirklich ist. Nun wird niemand mehr ihre Geschichten hören können."

Hermines Vater strich sich müde über die Augen. „Ich dachte immer, als Vater währe es meine Pflicht, mein Kind vor allem Bösen zu schützen. Doch in dieser verfluchten Welt habe ich nicht die Möglichkeit. Da kann ich nicht das geringste Ausrichten."

Lindas Vater hatte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte gelegt und begann leise zu schnarchen. Mr. Granger hatte sich schwankend erhoben und griff Richard unter die Arme. „Na los Kumpel, für uns wird es wohl Zeit!"

**Das flackernde** Licht der Kerzen schien sich in den unendlichen Weiten der Dunkelheit zu verlieren. Die ohrenbetäubende Stille wurde jäh von dem Klang langsamer Schritte unterbrochen. Eine in scharlachroten Gewändern gekleidete Person erschien im fahlen Licht. Sie breitete die Arme aus und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Wieder war es für einige Augenblicke still, bis das Rascheln langer Gewänder ertönte und etwa ein Dutzend, in schwarzen Kutten gehüllter Gestalten, aus der Dunkelheit in den Lichtschein traten.

„Gegrüßt seid ihr, meine Freunde!", erhob sich die sanfte Stimme der in rotgekleideten Person. „Der Zauber ist vollbracht, meine treuen Gefährten. Wenn am sechsten Tag der Vollmond den Himmel erreicht, werden wir unser Vorhaben vollenden!"

Die Person wandte sich um und sah in die Gesichter ihrer Anhänger.

„Ihr habt geduldig gewartet und halft mir meine Pläne zu verwirklichen. Ich stehe tief in eurer Schuld. Keine Seele wird uns nun mehr im Weg stehen."

Eine, der in schwarz gekleideten Gestalten trat einen Schritt vor und neigte den Kopf.

„Erlaubt ihr es mir zu sprechen?"

„Natürlich ist es euch erlaubt das Wort an mich zu richten, Draco.", ein Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht des Anführers. Es war ein junger Mann mit feuerroten Haaren und weichen Gesichtszügen.

„Was ist mit Harry Potter? Er lebt und er wird versuchen, uns aufzuhalten."

Der Rothaarige lächelte noch immer und strich seinem Gegenüber sanft über die Wange.

„Harry Potter ist ein faszinierender Junge, er ist in den letzen Jahren gereift und nun schon beinahe ein Mann. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, dann wird auch er sterben. Aber nicht durch eure Hand, Draco!"

„Sie haben Verdacht geschöpft! Wozu war es gut, sich ihnen zu zeigen? Ihr habt gewusst, dass Potter und seines Gleichen in dieser Gasse waren.", wollte der Junge mit dem weißblonden Haar wissen.

„Es hat sie verwirrt und sie gespalten. Harry Potter hat nur mit Wenigen über seine Entdeckung gesprochen. Wir haben sie auf die falsche Fährte geführt. Sie erwarten den simplen Angriff der Todesser, nicht aber den Aufstieg einer neuen Macht! Der Dunkle Lord war so verblendet, dass er nicht einmal erkannt hat, dass er mir den Weg geebnet hat. Das ist die Arroganz der Menschheit, da wird man einmal als der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten deklariert und schon verblasst alles um ihn herum. Er war schwach, nur mit Folter und Leid hat er es geschafft seine Anhänger zu halten. Er selbst und all seine Lakaien kamen um, die von euch, die sich frühzeitig mir und meinen Plänen angeschlossen haben leben noch! Was stellt also Harry Potter für eine Gefahr da?"

„Vielleicht seid ihr schon genauso verblendet, wie der Dunkle Lord, Percy!", ertönte eine schmierige Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

„Severus, ihr kommt spät!", die Stimme des Anführers verlor die sanfte Tonlage nur um wenige Nuancen.

„Ich habe den Trank fertig gestellt und konnte auf euer Rufen nicht reagieren!", erwiderte Snape scharf.

„Gedenkt ihr eure Worte zu erklären, Severus? Ihr vergleicht mich mit dem Dunklen Lord!", wieder war die Stimme sanft und geduldig.

„Auch er, Lord Voldemort, unterschätzte Harry Potter, ihr tut es ihm gleich. Auch das Ziel des Lords war zum Greifen nahe. Ihr werdet unvorsichtig!", ein Grinsen umspielte Snapes Lippen.


	27. Chapter 26

**26. Kapitel**

_**Fremde Worte**_

Der Himmel hatte die Farbe von einem kräftigen Indigo-blau, die kalte Wintersonne schickte ihre müden Strahlen zur Erde und die vor Kälte flirrende Luft schien in Harrys Lungen zu gefrieren. Ein eisiger Windhauch zog über ihn hinweg, er zog seinen Festumhang enger um sich und eilte den schmalen Weg zwischen den Gräbern entlang. Harry schaute nicht auf, schenkte keiner der Gedenktafeln seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Er hatte noch gut eine Stunde Zeit, bevor die anderen Trauergäste hier eintreffen würden. Schnell hastete er in den windgeschützten Vorraum der Friedhofskapelle. Die Beerdigung sollte auf einem großen Zaubererfriedhof, in der Nähe der Winkelgasse, stattfinden.

Harry hatte seinen Freunden früh am Morgen gesagt, dass er allein sein wollte und dass sie sich später sehen würden. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte Ginny barsch angefahren, als sie ihn bat zu bleiben, sie nicht allein zulassen.

Er rieb sich die geröteten Augen. Sie schmerzten, geblendet vom Licht der höhersteigenden Sonne und von den vielen Nächten in denen er keine Ruhe gefunden hatte.

Am einfachsten wäre es das Hauptquartier der Todesser auszumachen, sie im Schlaf zu überraschen und alles dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Gut, sie hatten es anscheinend geschafft den Minister zu verfluchen, vermutlich mit Percys Hilfe, da dieser sich in den Räumen des Ministeriums nahezu frei bewegen konnte. Aber die verbliebenen Todesser waren in der Unterzahl und dennoch zögerte der Orden, endlich einzugreifen.

Harry kaute gedankenverloren auf seiner Unterlippe herum und ging in dem kleinen Vorraum auf und ab.

Abrupt blieb er stehen und schaute auf den Schlitz unter der Tür, die ins Innere der Kapelle führte. Ein rot flackerndes Licht schien darunter hervor und leises Gemurmel drang aus dem Raum.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und spähte hinein, das Licht schien zu schwinden, bis es ganz und gar versiegte. Harry blinzelte, als er erkannte was in dem Raum vor sich ging, zog er blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines Umhangs und schnellte vor.

„Percy! Lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihm!", rief er mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme.

Der rothaarige Mann hatte die Hände über den Leichnam Rons gelegt und murmelte Worte in einer Harry unbekannten Sprache. Als er Harry bemerkte, wandte er sich blitzschnell um, im selben Augenblick wurde Rons toter Körper von Leinentüchern eingehüllt.

„Ich werde mich wohl von meinem Bruder verabschieden dürfen, Harry?", sagte er mit milder Stimme und ging lächelnd einige Schritte auf Harry zu. Dieser machte sich bereit Percy anzugreifen.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab, doch in dem Moment, als er dem vor ihm stehenden Percy einen Schockzauber aufhalsen wollte, hob dieser die Hand und Harry wurde von den Füßen gerissen. Er prallte hart gegen die massive Holztür, durch die er den Raum betreten hatte.

„Was zum...", keuchte Harry, nach Atem ringend. Percy stand nun über ihm und lächelte ihn nachsichtig an.

„Na, na, Potter, das war aber nicht nett. Komm ich helfe dir auf.", Harry starrte ungläubig die ihm dargebotenen Hand an und schnaubte verächtlich. Mit einem Satz war er wieder auf den Beinen und wollte Percy erneut angreifen, doch dieser schüttelte nur wieder lächelnd den Kopf, wobei Harry beinahe der Zauberstab aus den Händen geglitten wäre.

„Nein, Harry, lass das bleiben!", ein Hauch von Schärfe klang in der ansonsten sanftmütig klingenden Stimme mit.

„Du verfluchter Verräter!", presste Harry zwischen zusammen gebissen Zähnen hervor. Percy ging ohne Umschweife auf Harry zu, dessen Herz nun bis zum Hals schlug. Was, beim Barte des Merlin, passierte hier?

Percy legte Harry seine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn liebenswürdig lächelnd an.

„Ich werde mich jetzt verabschieden, Harry... Pass gut auf meine Familie auf."

„Oh nein, so einfach werde ich es dir nicht machen!", zischte Harry mit zornerfüllter Stimme und hieb Percy kraftvoll die Faust in die Magengegend. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander!"

Der Angegriffene stolperte einige Schritte zurück, fasste sich aber sofort wieder und warf Harry einen verdutzten Blick zu.

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Harry Potter sich prügeln will, wie ein x-beliebiger Schuljunge.", warf Percy mit ruhiger Stimme ein.

Harry warf sich Percy entgegen und wollte ihm seine Schulter in die Seite rammen, doch dieser wich ihm, leise lachend, geschickt aus. In Harry loderte eine Wut von ungeahnten Ausmaßen, sein Blut kochte. Er wollte seinem Gegner Schmerzen zufügen, egal wie.

„Potter, sei doch kein Narr!", ertönte die Stimme Percys, nun mit einer deutlichen Kühle.

Harry sprang auf die Füße und hielt seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand. Die beiden jungen Männer umkreisten sich wie Löwen vor dem Kampf.

Ruhig griff Percy nach seinem Zauberstab. „Du bestehst also auf ein Duell, Potter. Wie du wünschst!", mit diesen Worten verneigte er sich ein wenig, doch in dem Moment, als er sich wieder aufrichtete, schoss ein Fluch aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und traf Harry genau in die Brust. Dieser wurde ein weiteres Mal von den Füßen gerissen, er wirbelte durch die Luft und landete neben dem steinernen Sockel, auf welchem Rons Körper aufgebart wurde.

Harry schnappte benommen nach Luft. „Mehr hältst du nicht aus, Potter? Reicht es dir schon?"

Harry rappelte sich auf und jagte einen unausgesprochenen Fluch in Percys Richtung, doch dieser werte ihn mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ab. Unablässig feuerte Harry nun alle möglichen Flüche in Percys Richtung, doch keiner erreichte sein Ziel.

„Gib auf, du hast gegen mich keine Chance!"

„Niemals!", keuchte Harry und verzog vor Anstrengung sein Gesicht. Sie schienen von so mächtiger Magie umgeben zusein, dass es ihm schier die Kraft aus dem Körper sog.

Er bündelte all seine Kraft und mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme, die ihn selbst Überraschte schrie er : „CRUCIO!" Ein roter Lichtstrahl jagte auf Percy zu, alles schien in Zeitlupe von statten zu gehen. Aus dem Zauberstab in Percys Hand glitt ein zweiter Lichtstrahl und traf auf den von Harrys Zauberstab ausgehenden. Ein Kribbeln glitt durch Harrys Körper und im Bruchteil von Sekunden blitzen die Worte _Priori Incantatem _in seinem Geist auf. Doch etwas schien anders zu sein als beim letzten Mal, durch Harrys Körper schien eine gewaltige Kraft zu fließen. Ohne große Mühen hielt er seinen Fluch aufrecht und dieser wanderte langsam, aber stetig weiter in Percys Richtung, während dessen Gesicht sich vor Anstrengung verzog.

„_Harry"?, e_ine vertraute Stimme drang in Harrys Geist. _„Nein, es ist nicht die Verbrüderung zweier Zauberstäbe. Hör mir genau zu, wir haben nicht viel Zeit."_

„Professor Dumbledore?", Harry wandte den Kopf von links nach rechts. „Wo sind sie?"

„_Nur in deinem Geist, Harry. Jetzt hör mir zu! Die Mächte der Ewigkeit haben uns diese Begegnung ermöglicht. Es gibt eine neue Macht, schöner und schrecklicher als Voldemort es je gewesen ist. Lass dich nicht von ihr blenden, bekämpfe sie mit List und Tücke. Verhandle mit ihr, nur so wirst du zu deinem Ziel kommen. Sie ist nicht menschlich, im Kampf hättest du keine Chance, wie sie dir eben bewiesen hat und sie hat noch nicht mal ihre volle Größe erreicht. Wenn am sechsten Tag der Vollmond aufgeht, dann ist es zu spät. Dann wäre diese Welt, wie du sie kennst verloren. Sprich mir die folgenden Worte nach, verhandeln, Harry, nicht kämpfen! Zerbrich den Stab nur, wenn du gar keine andere Wahl hast! Jetzt sprich die Worte!"_

Harrys Gedanken rasten, er versuchte fieberhaft zu erfassen, was die Stimme Dumbledores in seinem Geist ihm zu vermitteln versuchte. Plötzlich ertönten Worte einer fremden Sprache in Harrys Kopf. _„Sprich sie, Harry, sprich die Worte!"_

Harry ließ den Zauberstab sinken und im selben Augenblick fielen ihm die fremden Worte wie von selbst aus dem Mund.

„_Aiedail sem Oro un Lam iet!"_

Bevor es schwarz um Harry wurde, gelang es ihm noch einen Blick auf die Gestalt Percys zu werfen, die sich vor seinen Augen zu verwandeln schien. Die männlichen Züge schienen zu verblassen, sein Körper nahm eine neue Form an. Dann umhüllte ihn die Dunkelheit.


	28. Chapter 27

**27. Kapitel**

_**Zwei Welten**_

Er schien in unendliche Tiefen zu fallen und wieder strömte eine Kraft durch seine Adern, die er nicht erklären konnte. Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit spürte er, wie er auf kaltem Steinboden lag, die Rechte noch immer fest um seinen Zauberstab geschlungen. Langsam erwachten all seine Sinne zu neuem Leben. Behutsam setzte er sich auf und ließ seinen Blick durch den dunklen Raum gleiten. Vor ihm befand sich ein Kreis aus zwölf Kerzen, in dessen Mitte eine Gestalt am Boden lag. Sie trug ein langes scharlachrotes Gewand, eine Kapuze verdeckte ihr Gesicht. Harry konnte hören, wie viele eilige Schritte sich von ihm entfernten. Er sah sich um, doch die Dunkelheit umher verschluckte alles.

Als die Gestalt sich im Inneren des Kreises bewegte, sprang Harry auf die Füße und erhob seinen Zauberstab. _Verhandeln, Harry, nicht kämpfen!_, ertönte der Nachhall Dumbledores Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Leise stöhnend erhob sich die Person im Kerzenschein auf die Knie.

„Percy?", fragte Harry mit fester, klarer Stimme. Blitzschnell wandte sich die Gestalt Harry zu, wobei ihr die Kapuze vom Kopf rutschte.

Harry stockte der Atem, eine Frau, von einer unerklärlichen Schönheit, schaute ihn aus ihren strahlenden Augen an. Entsetzt riss sie den Mund auf, ein leiser Schrei entfuhr ihr.

„_Aiedail!"_, rief sie mit rauer Stimme und deutete auf Harry.

„Was?", wollte er wissen, doch in diesem Moment spürte er das Gewicht, welches in seiner linken Hand lag. Ein knorriger Stab, ähnlich einer Wurzel, an dessen Spitze eine kristallene Kugel steckte lag in seiner Hand.

„Wir kommst du an den Morgenstern, Zauberer?", krächzte die Frau und erhob sich mühsam auf die Füße.

„Wenn ich das...", _zerbrich den Stab nur im Notfall _ertönte es in Harrys Geist. „Stellen wir doch mal gleich klar, dass ich hier die Fragen stelle! Der Morgenstern, soso...", Harry grinste hämisch und war sich für einen Augenblick sicher zu wissen, wie Snape sich wohl fühlen musste, wenn er seine armen Mitmenschen quälte.

Die Fremde machte eine entschlossenes Gesicht und Harry spürte wie eine Welle Magie auf ihn zu kam. Instinktiv erhob er eine Hand, woraufhin die Magie verebbte.

„Wo ist Percy und wer bist du?", wollte er nun wissen.

Mit festem Blick schaute die Fremde Harry in die Augen. „Von mir erhältst du keine Antworten!"

Harry grinste wieder breit und balancierte den Stab unsicher auf seiner Handfläche, wieder schrie die Frau leise auf.

„Lass ihn nicht fallen!"

„So? Ich kann sehr ungeschickt sein. Allerdings würde ich mich bemühen, bekäme ich Antworten auf meine Fragen!", erwiderte Harry lächelnd.

Die Frau seufzte leise. „Mein Name lautet Leilani und was diesen Menschen angeht, er diente mir nur als Hülle!"

„Geht das auch ein bisschen genauer?", erwiderte Harry und hielt den Stab mit zwei Fingerspitzen fest.

„Als meine Zeit reif war kam ich zur Erde und bediente mich seines Körpers, nachdem ich genaustens sein Leben betrachtet hatte. Er schien geeignet.", ihr Tonfall klang trotzig.

„Die Zeit war reif, du bedientest dich seinem Körper, er war geeignet. Wir können uns es hier gemütlich machen, wo auch immer wir uns hier befinden, Leilani, oder du wirst ein wenig genauer!", Harry erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. War das wirklich er, der hier sprach?

„Wir befinden uns hier in einer Zwischendimension, dem Raum zwischen deiner Welt und der meinen. Dem Übergang, wenn du es so willst.", erklärte Leilani ungeduldig.

„Was? Dimensionen?", Harry seufzte. „So kommen wir nicht weiter. Dieses Ding hier in meiner Hand scheint sehr wichtig für dich zu sein. Vielleicht könnte ich es dir wiedergeben, aber um das zu wissen, muss ich die ganze Geschichte kennen. Also?", er hatte die Arroganz aus seiner Stimme genommen und hoffte, dass diese unbekannte Schönheit sich ihm so öffnen würde. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste er nämlich nicht so recht was er hier tat, warum er hier war.

„Würdest du mir _Aiedail_ wirklich wieder geben? Wenn nicht und du mich am Ende sowieso töten willst, dann bräuchte ich nämlich auf keinen Fall zu sprechen.", vergewisserte sie sich.

„Du stirbst also, sollte ich dieses Ding fallen lassen?", Harry fühlte sich ein wenig beklommen und schämte sich dafür, die Situation so ausgenutzt zu haben. Wäre ihm der Stab nun tatsächlich aus Versehen aus den Händen gefallen, dann wäre Leilani jetzt tot.

„Schau dir den Kristall mal genau an. Dort drin steckt meine Welt, ein ganzes Universum, würdest Du ihn also fallen lassen und er würde zerbrechen, dann würde nicht nur ich sterben, sondern auch alle die dort leben.", sie sprach leise, doch ein leichtes Zittern lag in ihrer Stimme.

Harry drehte und wendete den Stab in seiner Hand hin und her. Ungläubig blickte er auf und schaute Leilani in die Augen.„Ist das Dein Ernst? Von so etwas habe ich noch nie gehört!"

„Die Welt in der ihr lebt ist noch jung, dies wird der Beginn eures Wissen sein. Doch so etwas ist noch nie geschehen. Seit jeher gibt es nur und ausschließlich die Dimension aus der ich stamme. Doch vor etlichen Zeiten, lebte bei uns ein Zauberer, der es schaffte eine weitere Dimension herauf zu beschwören. Ich denke du wirst seinen Namen kennen, in unserer Dimension nannte man ihn _Sharjalvi, den Mann mit derSchlangenzunge_, in der euren nannte er sich Salazar Slytherin." Harry atmete bei diesen Worten hörbar scharf aus.

„In unserer Dimension gab es ausschließlich Menschen, die ein wenig Magie in sich trugen, jedoch keine reinen Zauberer. Sharjalvi erschuf also diese Dimension, um den reinen, ursprünglichen Zauberer zu erschaffen. Doch sein Experiment misslang und die Menschen in eurer Dimension spalteten sich auf in Zauberer und nicht magische Menschen. Sharjalvi verlor die Kontrolle, er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass Zauberer und Muggel, wie ihr sie nennt, sich vereinten. Wir beobachteten seinen Weg und versuchten ein wenig zu lenken, es schien, als würde es gelingen, das vorhaben Sharjalvis zu vereiteln. Der Großteil der Menschheit bei euch war den Muggeln gutgesinnt, nur ein kleiner Teil verfolgte die selben Ziele der Reinheit. Doch wir wiegten uns sicher, das war ein Fehler, denn ein Zauberer Namens Lord Voldemort erhob sich und gewann an Macht. Er war stark, stärker als alle Magier, die wir zuvor ausmachen konnten. Wir hätten ihn nur im offenen Kampf vernichten können, aber auch er hätte an die Worte gelangen können, die du vorhin sagtest und dann wären wir verloren.

Wir schöpften Hoffung, als der kleine Junge überlebte und der Dunkle Lord verschwand.", sie lächelte Harry mit freundlichem Blick an. Harry nickte nur zaghaft und zugleich ungläubig.

„Wollen wir uns nicht setzen, Harry? Meine Erzählung wird noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen."

Harry folgte Leilani in den, von Kerzen beschienen Kreis, sie setzten sich auf den harten Boden, einander gegenüber. Mit größter Vorsicht legte Harry den Stab des Morgensternes zwischen sich und Leilani, legte allerdings seine Hand darauf. Man konnte nie wissen.

Erleichterung war in Leilanis Augen zu erkennen.

„Die Tage strichen ins Land und unsere Ältesten führten Diskussionen darüber, ob es nicht vertretbar wäre, beide Dimensionen nebeneinander existieren zulassen. Doch die ersten von uns konnten die aufziehende Dunkelheit schon spüren. Als es keinen Zweifel mehr an der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords gab, da wählten die Ältesten mich aus und schickten mich in eure Dimension, mit der Aufgabe, die Zaubererwelt komplett zu vernichten. Die Muggel dürfen vorerst weiter in eurer Dimension leben. Nicht einmal ich besitze soviel Macht, dass ich ein ganzes Universum auf einmal vernichten könnte."

Harry schluckte hörbar. „Wir werden heute Nacht einfach aufhören zu existieren? Habe ich das richtig verstanden?" Harry schloss seine Finger um das knorrige Holz des Stabes und hob ihn an.

„Seit acht Jahren arbeite ich nun auf dieses Ziel hin, Harry. Es wird heute Nacht passieren, so oder so!", erwiderte Leilani mit fester Stimme. „Die Zaubererwelt stellt eine zu große Gefahr da!"

„Dann wird deine Dimension heute Nacht mit uns untergehen, Leilani.", antwortete Harry lächelnd.

Ein Schaudern ging durch Leilanis Körper. „Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!"

„Doch, das ist mein voller Ernst. Schau dich doch um, wie groß ist die Zahl, der verbliebenen Todesser? Vielleicht sind es 15, vielleicht weniger. Das Ministerium, der Orden, sie werden ein Leichtes haben sie zu vernichten oder nach Askaban zu schicken. Du bist es doch, die das Ministerium unter Kontrolle hält, nicht wahr? Wir haben Auroren und viele Leute die es mit den Todessern aufnehmen können..."

„Und wie lange wird es dauern, bis der nächste Erbe Slytherins daherkommt und eure Gedanken vergiftet?", entgegnete Leilani mit schneidender Stimme.

„Es kann passieren, natürlich und das will ich gar nicht abstreiten, aber wäre es dann nicht sinnvoll, wir würden zusammen, Hand in Hand gegen das Böse kämpfen, Leilani? Denk nur welch eine Macht wir hätten. Das Böse könnten wir im Keim ersticken.", Harry fuhr sich mit einer Hand nachdenklich durch die Haare. „Ich möchte doch nur, für eine Weile mein Leben genießen. Von Geburt an musste ich mich irgendwie durchbeißen. Wenn einer weiß, was die Todesser einem antun können, dann bin ich das. Sie nahmen mir nahezu alles, was mir lieb war. Zu letzt meinen besten Freund. Lass es nicht so enden, Leilani."

Die anmutige Frau vermied es Harry in die Augen zu sehen und ergriff wieder das Wort: „Ich sollte dir einige Dinge über die letzten Jahre erzählen. Vor sechs Jahren kam ich hier her, in diese Zwischendimension, nur hier kann ich meinen eigenen Körper benutzen, in eurer Welt verblasst er einfach, also benötigte ich einen Körper. Ich suchte eure Welt ab, nach einem geeigneten Objekt, verzeih bitte diesen Ausdruck, und wurde fündig. Ich fand eine Familie mit einem Sohn, in dessen Herz der Ehrgeiz schlug. Er strebte eine Karriere im Zaubereiministerium an und alle wussten davon. Des Weiteren ließ dieser junge Mann sich von Macht und Reichtum beeindrucken, auch dies war den Leuten in seiner Umgebung bekannt. Er war perfekt. Als er also an einem lauen Abend allein in der Nähe der ägyptischen Pyramiden spazieren ging, fing ich ihn ab, brachte ihn hier her und bemächtigte mich seines Körpers. Im Grunde musste ich sein Leben nur weiterführen, ein Kinderspiel..."

Harry keuchte bei dieser Erklärung leicht auf. „Du hast...vor sechs Jahren?? Das warst immer Du? Wie viele...ich meine...wen hast du noch..."

„Der neue Minister, auch das war immer ich. Ist euch nie aufgefallen, dass entweder LePlate oder Percy da war?", unauffällig rückte Leilani ein Stück von Harry ab, den Blick fest auf Aiedail geheftet. „Es gab noch einen, Harry, und bitte lass mich ausreden, bevor du irgendetwas tust, das du später bereuen wirst. Um meine Pläne verwirklich zu können brauchte ich noch einen, Percys Körper allein wäre viel zu schwach, wenn man aber den Bruder..."

Harry war aufgesprungen und stand nun über Leilani gebeugt da. „Das warst nicht du! Sag mir nicht, dass du Ron getötet hast. Ich bringe Dich um, mit meinen eigenen Händen, ganz ohne Magie!"

Angsterfüllt schaute Leilani zu Harry auf, in seinen Augen glänzte der pure Wahnsinn, er hielt Aiedail direkt vor ihr Gesicht. „Wenn du es gewesen bist, dann nehme ich dir alles, was dir lieb und teuer ist!"

„Lass mich sprechen, Harry, bitte hör mir zu!", flehte Leilani mit zitternder Stimme.

„Sprich!", befahl Harry knapp.

„Sie sind nur dann tot, wenn du den Morgenstern zerstörst. Bitte, Harry, glaub mir. Schon bevor Rons Körper von seinem Besen fiel, befand sich seine Seele in meiner Obhut. Es ist richtig, sein Körper wurde geschunden, aber als ich ihn endlich bei mir hatte, bedurfte es nur wenig Heilkunst und er war genesen. Ich führte seine Seele wieder seinem Körper zu, ich legte ihn in einem komaähnlichen Schlaf und gab ihm ein weiches Bett. Er befindet sich in der Obhut weiser Frauen meines Volkes. Ebenso Percy, verlasse ich seine Hülle, kehrt diese sofort in meine Welt zurück und vereint sich dort mit seiner Seele. Sie haben keinen Schaden genommen!", Schweißperlen standen Leilani auf der Stirn, sie zitterte wie Espenlaub unter Harrys wildem Blick.

„Gib sie mir wieder und du bekommst Aiedail zurück. Behalte sie für dich und dein Volk wird mit dem meinen untergehen. Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir!", sprach Harry mit hartem Tonfall.

„Wie sollte ich dieses Handeln vor den Ältesten rechtfertigen, all unsere Macht floss über Jahre nur in dieses Vorhaben..."

Harry lächelte mit zornfunkelnden Augen,: „Es liegt an dir, wie gesagt. Vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn du ihnen mitteilst, dass Aiedail bei mir ist und bei mir bleiben wird, solltet ihr eure Pläne verwirklichen. Was ihr mir und den meinen angetan habt, ist unverzeihlich. Hast du in letzter Zeit mal einen Blick auf die Familie Weasley geworfen? Hast du den Ausdruck in Mollys Augen gesehen?"

Beschämt schlug Leilani die Augen nieder. „Es tut mir leid..."

Harry lachte kurz und freudlos auf: „Spar dir das. Du solltest dich auf den Weg machen! Ich warte hier."

Zögernd erhob sie sich, ohne Harry dabei aus den Augen zulassen, zog sich ihre Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und verließ den Kreis.


	29. Chapter 29

**28. Kapitel**

_**Der Ort, den man Zuhause nennt**_

„Wo bist du gewesen?", schrie Hermine Harry direkt ins Ohr. Dieser setzte sich abrupt auf und schaute orientierungslos im Zimmer umher. Er saß in seinem Festumhang auf dem Bett in seinem Zimmer im Grimmauld-Platz, vor ihm stand eine hysterisch weinende Hermine und schrie ihn nach Leibeskräften an. „...Beerdigung deines besten Freundes und du liegst im Bett und schläfst. Hat man dir dein Gehirn amputiert? Der gesamte Orden hat nach dir gesucht, Neville und ich standen allein mit unseren Familien und den Weasleys am Grab... Du bist... du bist...Wir dachten dir wäre etwas zu gestoßen! Ginny ist völlig außer sich. Die Beerdigung deines besten Freundes..."

„Ich...was? Aber er ist doch gar nicht... ich weiß auch nicht...", stammelte Harry und versuchte die wirren Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu ordnen.

„Er ist nicht _was_?", brüllte Hermine ihn mit schriller Stimme an.

„Hermine, setz dich, beruhige dich erst einmal.", versuchte Harry sie zu besänftigen.

„Mich beruhigen? Ich soll mich...", Hermine verstummte plötzlich. Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und grinste. „_Silencio!"_

Wütend versuchte Hermine nach Harry zu schlagen, doch er hielt sie fest und sprach leise auf sie ein.

„Hermine, hör mir zu. Ich muss dir etwas erzählen, es ist wichtig!", begann Harry und berichtete von dem was geschehen war, nachdem er sich in der Friedhofskapelle mit Percy duellieren wollte. Hermines Augen wurden beim dem, was sie hörte immer größer. Als Harry geendet hatte, hob er den Schweigezauber wieder auf.

„Aber, Harry, wenn das stimmen sollte, müssten Ron und Percy dann nicht längst hier sein?", zweifelnd sah sie Harry an.

„Sie werden kommen, schau mal hier.", vorsichtig zog Harry den Morgenstern unter seinem Festumhang vor. „Sie hat es mir dagelassen, als Pfand sozusagen. Sobald Percy und Ron hier sind, wird sie kommen und es sich holen."

Hermine nickte und schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf. „Das ist Wahnsinn. Vor wenigen Stunden waren wir bei seiner Beerdigung und nun soll er wieder kommen und leben?"

„Berechtigte Frage, Hermine!", Remus stand in der Tür und schaute Harry aus strengen Augen an. „Ich habe deine Geschichte mitangehört, die Tür stand offen. Das klingt nicht sehr glaubwürdig, Harry. Wir haben Ron schließlich gesehen. Du warst bei ihm als er starb."

„Remus! Es war genauso, wie ich es gesagt habe und nicht anders. So eine Geschichte würde sich doch niemand ausdenken!", erwiderte Harry aufgebracht.

„Nein, Harry, von uns würde sich niemand so etwas ausdenken. Doch vielleicht wurden dir Lügen aufgetischt?", wiedersprach Lupin.

Schritte im Flur lenkten die Drei von ihrer Auseinandersetzung ab, jemand kam eilig die Treppe hinauf gerannt. Nur Momente später stand Neville vor ihnen mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Harry, hier steckst du!", keuchte er atemlos. „Grade kam eine Nachricht aus dem Ministerium, sie haben grad acht Todesser nach Askaban überführt und sie wissen noch von vier weiteren, die sich in den Ruinen von Hogwarts versteckt halten. Man ist grad dabei sie auch noch zu stellen!"

Harry schaute Remus lächelnd an. „Siehst du, zwölf Anhänger hatte Leilani um sich geschert. Todesser, die einzigen, die bis zum heutigen Tage unter ihrem Schutz überlebten."

Remus ließ sich auf einem Stuhl sinken und schaute grüblerisch aus dem Fenster.

„Harry, wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist, dann müssen wir mit Arthur und Molly sprechen. Sie sollten nicht unvorbereitet sein, falls Percy und Ron tatsächlich nach Haus kommen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, Remus. Wo finden wir die Weasleys denn?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Sie sind in den Fuchsbau zurück gekehrt."

„Dann sollten wir uns besser auf den Weg machen.", Harry war aufgestanden und wandte sich in Richtung Tür um.

„Nein, ich werde allein gehen. Dich würden sie dort im Augenblick nicht sehen wollen.", entschied Remus und ging.

OoooO

Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, als die Ältesten ihn erwachen ließen. Seine Augenlider flackerten, bis er sie langsam öffnete. Ron spürte, wie ihn jemand stürmisch umarmte, als er seinen Gegenüber erkannte verzog er das Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse.

„Percy, lass mich los! Sag mal spinnst du?", Ron rückte ein Stück von seinem Bruder weg und betrachtete ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ron, endlich!", rief Percy aus und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Ähm, klar, Percy. Krieg dich mal wieder ein!", Ron ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Sag mal, wo sind wir hier und was wollen diese Typen da?" Er deutete auf die vier Ältesten, die am Fußende seines Bettes standen. Die Männer hatten lange, weiße Haare und Bärte, ähnlich wie Dumbledore es einst getragen hatte. Sie trugen bodenlange weiße Gewänder und sie schienen ein wenig zu leuchten.

„Das, mein junger Freund erklärt euch wohl am besten Leilani.", die Ältesten traten ein Stück zur Seite und hinter ihnen erschien die hübscheste Frau, die Ron je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

„Hallo Ronald, guten Tag Percy.", begrüßte Leilani die Brüder mit einem verlegenem Lächeln.

„Hallo. Sind sie eine Veela?", hauchte Ron und wurde rot bis an die Ohrenspitzen.

„Nein, Veelas sind Erscheinungen, die in unserer Welt nicht existieren.", erklärte Leilani, woraufhin Ron sich ein wenig versteifte.

„Nicht in ihrer Welt?", wollte er verwirrt wissen. „Was mache ich hier eigentlich und was macht Percy hier? Wo ist Harry? Wir sind doch grad mit einander im Wald geflogen…."

„Ich habe ihnen Beiden etwas zu erklären und wir haben wenig Zeit, von daher...", begann Leilani und wurde von Percy unterbrochen.

„Wieso bist du grade mit Harry geflogen, Ron? Wir sind doch in Ägypten im Urlaub, oder nicht?", die beiden Brüder starrten sich mit offenen Mündern an.

„Alter, hast du nen Knall? Ägypten...", Ron prustete los.

„Bitte, lassen Sie mich erklären!", unterbrach Leilani die beiden Weasleys. „Percy, vielleicht haben Sie Erinnerungen an Begebenheiten, ähnlich als hätten Sie diese geträumt? Ich...es ist so, dass Sie vor etwa sechs Jahren in Ägypten waren. Damals haben wir Percy zu uns geholt. Wir brauchten seinen Körper um..." Leilani berichtete den Brüdern alles, was sie zuvor auch schon Harry erzählt hatte. „Da Familie und Freunde Ronald tot glaubten, fand heute die Beerdigung statt..."

Ron fiel fast aus dem Bett. „Meine WAS? Sie wollen sagen, dass meine Eltern glauben ich wäre tot und sie haben mich beerdigt, ja? Und weil Harry nun ihren Dingsbums-Stab hat sterbe ich doch nicht und alle anderen auch nicht. Sie sind voll durchgeknallt!", schloss Ron seine Zusammenfassung. Percy schien es völlig die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Er stammelte nur: „Sechs Jahre? Ich...Sechs Jahre?"

Ron dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Dann ist Percy gar nicht noch bekloppter geworden, sonder sie sind... ich meine, Sie haben ihn zu diesem A... ähm...Idioten gemacht? Allerdings kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern wie bescheuert genau du vor sechs Jahren warst, Percy!", Ron hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen, wurde jedoch augenblicklich wieder ernst. „Aber, wenn Mum und Dad denken, dass ich tot wäre. Ich meine, wie lange denken sie das schon? Wie lange sagten Sie wäre ich jetzt hier?"

„Seit genau vierzehn Tagen sind Sie jetzt hier.", Leilani stand an einem der halbrunden Fenster und schaute hinaus.

„Um Himmels Willen!", Percy war aufgesprungen, währenddessen Ron dasaß und ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. „Wissen Sie, was Sie ihnen angetan haben?"

„Harry Potter hat mir schon gesagt, wie schrecklich die letzten Tage für sie alle waren. Es ist unverzeihlich, das weiß ich jetzt. Aber ich habe diesen Weg doch für den Besten gehalten. Ich wollte einen großen Fehler wieder gut machen!", Leilani standen Tränen in den Augen.

„Was sind Sie? Haben Sie ein Herz in ihrer Brust?", Percy hatte vor Wut die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Sie haben mich gegen meine Familie gestellt und dann haben Sie meinen Eltern noch einen Sohn genommen. Sagten sie nicht, dass sie erst in meiner Gestalt bei ihnen gelebt haben? Das kann ich nicht glauben, meine Familie...sie sind...sie sind die besten Menschen, die es auf der Welt gibt! Sie sind gütig und liebenswert. Sie haben es nie leicht gehabt, immer haben sie kämpfen müssen, aber uns Kindern haben sie all ihre Liebe geschenkt und Sie, Sie tun ihnen so etwas an?"

Ron war sehr still und sagte leise: „Sie wollten einen großen Fehler wieder gut machen? Salazar Slytherin? Ja, er war ein Fehler, ganz gewiss sogar, aber was ist mit Ginny? Haben sie meine Schwester kennen gelernt? Oder Harry, der schon sein ganzes Leben lang gegen ihren Fehler ankämpft? Meine Mutter, deren Liebe alle wärmt, in den schlechten Zeiten, die es ja nur gibt, weil sie einen Fehler gemacht haben? Wollten sie all diese Leute umbringen, weil sie falsch sind?"

Leilani schluchzte auf. In diesem Moment mischten sich die Ältesten ein. „Wir hatten ein Ziel vor Augen und uns schien es die einzige Möglichkeit wieder ein Gleichgewicht zwischen den Welten herzustellen..."

Ron unterbrach seine Erklärungen. „Dann hätten sie mit uns gegen das Böse kämpfen müssen, nicht ihnen noch den Rücken stärken!"

„Wieder einmal wurde ein Fehler begangen, wir sind nicht perfekt, auch wir können nur dazu lernen."

„Dann lernen Sie in Zukunft ein bisschen schneller, Mann!", keifte Ron zurück. „Wie kommen wir hier weg? Ich will zu meiner Familie und ich denke meinem Bruder geht es genauso!"

„Das Portal wird sich im Morgengrauen öffnen, unsere Schamanen arbeiten daran."

OoooO

Im Fuchsbau saß die ganze Familie Weasley im Wohnzimmer, alle hatten den Blick starr auf Remus gerichtet, als Mr. Weasley aufsprang und mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme losbrüllte. „Wie kannst du so etwas behaupten, Lupin? Ihr habt alle den Verstand verloren! Ron ist tot! Er ist tot! Ich habe meinen Jungen heute begraben!", Mr. Weasley warf vor lauter Wut seine Teetasse an die Wand, woraufhin Molly leise aufschrie. „Du und Harry, ihr könnt uns gestohlen bleiben. Dieser Bengel, er sollte nur eine Rede halten und nun kommt er mit einer solchen Ausrede und du unterstützt ihn in seinem Wahnsinn auch noch!"

Remus schaute verzweifelt von einem zum anderen. „Aber, Arthur, Harry hat den..."

„Raus, Lupin, raus aus meinem Haus. Ich will euch hier nicht mehr sehen, klar!", Mr. Weasleys Stimme brach und es schien, als würde er sich mit letzter Kraft wieder neben seine Frau setzen. Dann begann er zu schluchzen, sein ganzer Körper bebte.

„Remus, es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst.", sagte Fred, während er und George Lupin zur Tür begleiteten.

„Arthur, mein Lieber, nicht doch.", Mrs. Weasley hatte die Arme um ihren Mann gelegt und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. Die Weasley-Kinder schauten einander hilflos an, in ihrem ganzen Leben hatten sie ihren Vater nicht so verzweifelt gesehen.

„Dad?", Ginny hatte sich neben ihren Vater gesetzt und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand.

Sie warf ihrer Mutter einen fragenden Blick zu, diese deutete ihr mit ihren Brüdern in ihre Zimmer zu gehen. Langsam schlichen sie alle die Treppe hinauf.

„Oh Molly, unser Junge kommt nie wieder nach Hause.", schluchzte Arthur und weinte wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Ich weiß, mein Schatz, ich weiß.", versuchte Molly zutrösten. Angesichts der Verzweiflung ihres Mannes schien sie ihre alte Stärke wieder zu erlangen.

„Warum sagt Remus so etwas? Wieso erfindet Harry solche Geschichten?"

„Ach, Arthur, der arme Harry wird einfach nicht mit dieser Situation zurechtkommen. Er hat doch kaum noch einen Menschen, dem er so verbunden ist. Er und Ron waren wie Brüder...", versuchte Molly sich Harrys Verhalten zu erklären.

Es dauerte noch lange, bis Arthur Weasley seine Fassung wieder gewann, dann sagte er zu seiner Frau: „Es tut mir leid, Molly. Ich hätte mich vor den Kindern nicht so gehen lassen dürfen."

„Manchmal überwältig einen diese Trauer einfach, nicht? Dann ist es nur noch ein einziger Tropfen, der den Kessel zum Überlaufen bringt. Selbst du darfst so fühlen, mein Schatz."

OoooO

Harry schlug die Augen auf. Sanftes Sonnenlicht kitzelte ihn. Im Haus war es sehr still. Er dachte nach, über die letzten Wochen, über sein Leben. Wie war es nur so weit gekommen? Welche Macht gab es, die bestimmte was einem Menschen wiederfahren sollte in seinem Leben? Er dachte an seine Eltern, hatte das Gesicht seiner Mutter vor Augen. Plötzlich bekam er Sehnsucht nach dem kleinen Haus in Godrics Hollow. Als er dort war, nicht wusste wessen Haus es war, später mit Remus, er hatte es sich gar nicht richtig angesehen. Teile der Einrichtung waren doch noch so erhalten, wie seine Eltern es einst bewohnt hatten. Er würde dort sicher noch Spuren von ihnen finden. Es musste ihre Handschrift tragen. Es war alles was er noch von ihnen hatte.

Dann dachte er an Sirius. Dies war sein Haus, aber es trug keine Spuren von ihm. Sein Pate hatte dieses Haus gehasst. Seidenschnabel, dachte Harry plötzlich, ja, Seidenschnabel war Sirius verbündeter gewesen. Sicher trug der Hippogreif noch Spuren seines Paten an sich.

Sirius hatte in den letzten Jahren seines Lebens kein Zuhause gehabt. _Habe ich denn ein richtiges Zuhause?_, dachte Harry. _Nein, ein wahres Zuhause habe ich nie gehabt, wenn überhaupt, dann war es Hogwarts_.

Der Schrank unter der Treppe? Er lachte leise, wahrlich kein Ort, den man ein Zuhause nennen konnte.

Was Onkel und Tante wohl taten? Was aus ihnen geworden war?

Dann lächelte Harry und begann leise zu singen:

„…_but more, much more than this, I did it my way…_

_I did, what I had to do…_

_each careful step a long the byway_

_and more much more than this,_

_I did it my way. Yes, there were times,_

_I'm sure you knew when I bit off more than I could chew.  
But through it all, when there was doubt,  
I ate it up and spit it out.  
I faced it all and I stood tall;  
And did it my way..."  
_

Er sprang aus seinem Bett, packte ein paar Sachen ein und lief auf den Flur hinaus.

Auf der Treppe kam ihm Hermine entgegen, die ihn fragend anschaute.

„Ich will zu meinen Eltern, Hermine. Heute Abend bin ich wieder hier.", er schloss die Arme um seine beste Freundin und gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange. „Es ist schön, dass es dich gibt, Mine!"

An einigen Stellen lag der Schnee knietief in dem Garten des kleinen Hauses in Godrics Hollow. Harry stapfte eifrig voran und war ganz aus der Puste, als er endlich den Hügel erklommen hatte. Er legte die Gräber seiner Eltern frei und lächelte. Vielleicht würde er hier ein Zuhause finden, eine Zuflucht. In Gedanken sah er das Lächeln seiner Eltern vor sich und ein einziger Satz schien hallte durch seinen Kopf.

„_Mein Zuhause ist aber kein Ort, mein Zuhause bist Du!"_

_"Danke, Mum!", sagte Harry leise. _  
Er hatte ein Zuhause! Ginny!!


	30. Epilog

_**Epilog**_

Am Fuße eines Hügels, lag im morgendlichen Sonnenschein ein kleines Haus. Windschief stand es da, es war schmal, aber relativ hoch. Es kam dem Betrachter vor, als könnte es jeden Moment auf die Seite fallen. Der Garten, der dieses kleine Haus umgab, wirkte wild und ungezähmt.

An diesem Morgen, im Licht der ersten Sonnenstrahlen, trat eine kleine, pummelige Frau hinaus auf den Hof. Sie hatte sich ihren dunkelblauen Umhang fest um den Körper gewickelt, ihr lockiges, rotes Haar wurde von einigen Windböen zerzaust. Mit festen Schritten stapfte sie durch den Schnee.

Auf dem Hügel standen zwei junge Männer, Brüder. Sie standen Seite an Seite da und betrachteten wie das schiefe Häuschen langsam aus dem Schlaf erwachte. Der eine lächelte liebevoll beim Anblick der sich ihm bot, der andere machte ein ernstes Gesicht. Als die Frau um die Ecke des Hauses bog, in das Blickfeld der beiden Männer gelangte, stießen sich die Brüder gegenseitig an und gingen langsam auf die Frau zu.

Eine Bewegung ließ die kleine Frau aufschauen, sie schirmte mit einer Hand ihre Augen vor dem Sonnenlicht ab und entdeckte die beiden jungen Männer, die durch den Schnee auf sie zu kamen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die Frau machte einen Schritt auf die Brüder zu, die jetzt so schnell liefen wie sie konnten, dann sank sie auf die Knie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Der Körper der Frau wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Als die Brüder sie erreicht hatten, ließen diese sich in die Arme der Frau sinken. So saßen sie eine Ewigkeit engumschlungen im Schnee, sie spürten keine Kälte.

Im Herzen der Frau war nur Wärme zu finden. Eine Mutter hatte ihre verloren geglaubten Söhne wieder in die Arme schließen können.

_Wo ist die Hand so zart, daß ohne Irren  
Sie sondern mag beschränkten Hirnes Wirren,  
So fest, daß ohne Zittern sie den Stein  
Mag schleudern auf ein arm verkümmert Sein?  
Wer wagt es, eitlen Blutes Drang zu messen,  
Zu wägen jedes Wort, das unvergessen  
In junge Brust die zähen Wurzeln trieb,  
Des Vorurteils geheimen Seelendieb?  
Du Glücklicher, geboren und gehegt  
Im lichten Raum, von frommer Hand gepflegt,  
Leg hin die Waagschal, nimmer dir erlaubt!  
Laß ruhn den Stein - er trifft dein eignes Haupt_

_(Annette von Droste-Hülshoff)_

In Gedenken an Leilani und ihre Welt

_**ENDE**_


End file.
